Corrupted Innocence
by Sarcasmhasaface
Summary: Nessie is a little bit bitter with jacob ever since he broke her heart when she was little and about to move to New hampshire. But the cullen clan is moving back to forks and nessie is about to have her feelings changed. And throw in the volturi to.
1. Chapter 1

Corrupted Innocence

Chapter 1:When I'm Gone-simple plan

Beep Beep Beep

I hate Mondays so much its not even funny anymore I hate everything about them. I sigh and get out of bed and get up to pick out my clothes for school today. Oh and in case you didn't know I'm Renesmee Cullen I am the almighty and wonderful half human half vamp hybrid. I know must totally rock to be me. But it doesn't it really does suck I mean one time I literally went to sleep one night looking like a two year old and woke up looking like an eight year old you would think I'm exaggerating but the sad thing is I'm not.

We the Cullen clan don't live in the fine town of Forks , Washington . Yes I say it with total sarcasm. I have hated that place since I was about 11….

Flashback:

Today is the day me and my family move to Wilson , New Hampshire I am so mad at my family for doing this. I truly don't want to leave but I guess its what we have to do since I live in a family full of vampires who don't age and we've lived here for awhile. I'm sitting on the porch watching my uncle Emmett act like a WWE wrestler and lift any heavy object he can get his hands on.

"Hey sweetcakes watch ya thinking about?" , my aunt alice asks I look up at her and sigh and say: "I don't want to leave forks."

"Oh well you knew this was going to happen eventually but you know you'll make new friends in Wilson right."

"Yeah but I don't want to leave"

"I know the real reason why you don't want to leave its because of Jacob your mad because you won't see him everyday like your used to", she says with a knowing smile.

As much as I hate to admit it its true I don't want to leave because of jake he's by far the person I will miss the mos. I think I'll miss his easygoing smile the most. Or maybe his wonderful chocolate brown eyes. You know what forget I think .No, I know I'll miss everything about him. For past two weeks or so I've sort of grown a little crush on him I mean have you seen him he's about 6'5 has dark tanned skin jet black hair that gets in his eyes sometimes that you just want to brush out of the way for him. Oh and lets not forget his wonderful 8-pack I mean yummy! But that's partially the reason why I like him he's funny sweet kind of stupid and caring. As I'm thinking about this I realize that Alice has left me alone. Everybody's still in the house. I suddenly hear a rustle in the trees it turns out to be Jacob himself all 6'5 of him and for some odd reason he looks distraught.

"hey Jacob come to say goodbye to me", I say with a strange mix of nervousness and anticipation.

"um yeah I actually wanted to take a walk real quick,kay" , he says not meeting my eyes.

"Uh okay well lets get going"

We started walking into the ever big forest of forks and suddenly we stopped only two minutes into the walk. He looks at me and seems extremely uncomfortable.

I ask: " Okay jake whats up why are you acting all nervous I thought we deciced we wouldn't do the sad dramatic goodbye thing" I let out a strange laugh.

"Yeah about that ness I got something to say and well you might be incredibly mad at me but I will always care about you."

"Alright jake whats the deal you are totally freaking me out."

"Well I met this girl her name is Shay"

"Okay who is shay and why is she so suddenly crucial to our relationship" , I ask.

"Well shay was my good friend before I met bella me and her and I had something on the down low a littlie bit."

And well we were sorta a couple and we met last month and she looked the same and everything and suddenly she shows up at my house one night telling me how much shes missed and everything of course I'm like what the hell. But then she starts kissing me and for some strange reason I like it!"

I looked at Jacob like he had jost told me he was from venus I mean that would've been more reasonable than what I'm hearing right now.

"So are you implying that you two had sex and you enjoyed it. Okay yeah whoo wow jacob wow."

After about two minutes of trying to calm down and I relax enough to finally say: "Jacob you don't give a damn about me anymore do you?"

"No ness I do its just that I didn't want you to think I could ever love you that way that you want me to."

I look at him and I suddenly run up to him and knee him in the balls.

"I hate you soooo much Jacob Black this is by far the worst thing someone could ever do to me you know what I don't want to hear from you ever again"

And with that I stormed away and I cried my family tried to ask me what was wrong but I refused to and I told Edward not to tell anybody.

End of Flashback

Uhhh I still hope till this day that his life sucks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: I don't Care –Fall Out Boy

After that crappy trip back down memory lane I started to get dressed after I took a shower I looked in the mirror. I realized I look completely different from when I was little here's a quick assessment: I cut my hair its now cropped short like hallee berry's I got a tattoo on my left arm its of cherry blossoms on a tree branch.

I guess you could say that I got mad at the dog cut off all my hair and went emo but I would be lying to myself if I told that's not true. Because it's totally true but its whatever now.

I run my fingers threw my hair and put on some black skinny jeans with holes in them and grab a v-neck that has a picture of "Jason" on it. Put on my dirty red high tops. Now I know what you're thinkin 'isn't this chicks aunt gonna kill her for wearin that shit'. No. Alice won't kill me because we had a big blow out a year ago when she made wear a mother flippin neon pink dress to some banquet the family attended. I said something along the lines of 'Oh hell no' and she said something along the lines of 'then go naked' and I said 'okay'. After that I refused to wear anything she suggested. And for Rosalie she refused to talk to me after the hair cut and the tattoo. If you wondering how I got the tattoo I actually got from a vampire named Iman she was extremely cool with everything and she used a titanium needle.

I walk downstairs I grab a some juice and leave. I get in my mustang and go to school.

It takes two minutes to get to Clovers High "Home of the Irish". I know total bull right. I get out of the car and see my best friend Dylan she is 5'2 I got her beat in height by two inches . She has fair skin green eyes and light brown massively curly hair and a lip ring.

"What's up cullen''

"Nothing much Santino" I say back. We both break out laughing at are wanna be gangster façade. But at are school we are considered freaks. Which is kinda true for me being half vamp and all. But that's completely besides the point.

"So you study for the biology test" , I ask.

"Oh shit that test is today I thought he said May 15"

"It is May 15 retard", yell at her in case you haven't noticed Dylan is a big slacker I don't even get how she's in AP Biology sometimes. She one of those kind of people who figure it out last minute and get it right.

"Hey don't get all pissy with me little girl", she teases boy does she know I really am and a little 8 year old.

"So what you doing Dylan for summer" , I ask while walking to first period.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I'm going to Belize this summer it's going to be the crank up and shit" I laugh at her Dylan is Brazilian and white.

"so you gonna get any Brazilian ass or you gonna be stuck with your parents the whole time like in England." She smacks on the back of my head Dylan went to England last summer and was forced to hang out with her family the whole time.

"Hell no!, this time I'm a be by myself and total me time besides its kind of like a second honeymoon for the mr. and mrs."

"oh" is all I say we walk into class and take our seats we immediately start the test it's a breeze for me and I'm done in 20 minutes tops.

After class is over I run into Clive Maceroy. He's a nerd who's had a crush on me since freshman year. He's cute in that I'm a nerd kind of way.

"I'm sorry Clive", I say.

"No its totally okay Renesmee anything for you." He says to me and smiles. I smile back. And he blushes awww how sweet and cause I'm in a good mood and it's the end of junior year I kiss him.

"Wow what was that for" he says and blushing horribly still.

"Because you are probably the sweetest guy I know." And its true he is.

I've hated guys since Jacob but I could never hate Clive he's to sweet and innocent. I walk away with a smirk on my face.

So its finally the last day of school and I said bye to everybody and now I'm home. Yayyyyy. I'm sitting on the couch next to Emmett watching him and jasper plat Grand theft Auto: San andreas.

When everybody starts to come into the living room and suddenly jasper pauses the game. I get up because I don't want to be near all of them especially all at once.

"Renessme sit back down now." , My father says with a firm tone he's known how I've felt about them for the past year. And he thinks I've been disrespectful. But that's just the way I am now and he can't seem to accept it none of them can. And that's why I'm so distant with them I basically live in my room and all I do is hunt now I haven't had a full conversation with them in a month.

"Renessme what were about to tell includes you and this family wether you like it or not you're apart of this family." He says.

"Alright well then what is it Edward." He hates it when I call him that. I haven't called him daddy in two years.

"We're going back to forks this summer." He says.

A/n: Okay how was it was it crappy or the best of work ever review and throw out ideas for the story and if you wanna help me in my conquest to figure out this website e mail me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys I just want to thank you for the awesome reviews and author alerts and all the feedback. It makes me feel like I'm not writing complete shit. But here is chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Leanoa Lewis – Better in time

"_We are going back to forks", my father repeated again._

* * *

I couldn't believe it we are moving back to motherfucking forks one thing that I always knew that would stay consistent with my family was that we would never and I mean ever go back to FORKS!

" What do you mean were going back to forks?!?" , I screamed this bastard must have ate some bad mountain lion because the Edward I know wouldn't let me go back to that wet hellhole.

"We are going back because Bella heard from Charlie that the town hasn't been doing to well the hospital has been doing horrible, the towns local businesses have been doing well to put quite frankly just shitty and Carlise thinks we could fix some of those problems."

"Wow so were moving because that town is going poor that's very self righteous you guys." , I say and pout like the motherfucking 8 year old I am.

"Renessme I know how you have a bad memories in forks but you don't have to go anywhere near la push." , he says with a sincere smile.

I just look at him this is total bullshit I don't want even be on the fucking west coast let alone only like 20 minutes away from that jackass this is total horse shit. But if that town is doing that cruddy well then I guess I can risk my summer. Wait no you can't Renessme this is your summer there about to ruin. But the town is basically about to crumble. Oh my Gosh damn it I'm having an inner battle but why am I even contemplating this they already said they made a decision to go.

That's why I caught myself asking this question: "When do I need to start packing?"

Forks here I come.

Two weeks later:

"Okay that's just about it." , I say.

Today is the day we leave to go to forks me my mom and dad are flying with Carlise and Esme. While Emmett and Rosalie drive the moving van and about a week ago Alice and jasper left on a trip to New Zealand so they'll meet us there in about a month.

We get on the plane and of course in typical Cullen style we're first class not like I'm complain I sit on my own since its two seats per row I'm in front of Edward and Bella while Esme and Carlise are in front of me. Some guy sits next to me he looks about 21 he's pretty cute and has dirty blonde hair and and green eyes. I look at him and he looks like he works for some big corporation.

"This is seat 42B right?" , he asks.

"Yep"

"Oh good I thought I got in wrong seat again" , he laughs I laugh too.

"Oh well this is a pretty big ass plane" , I say shit I cussed I'm suppose to be working on that. You know better 'people skills'.

He laughs even harder at that. " I'm Chris Dawson"

"Dawson like Dawson creek that used to be a show right?" Me being 18 years old looking I should know that shit but I was born only 8 years old the only shows I should be accustomed to are Dora the Explorer and Yo gabba gabba.

"Yeah it was my sister used to have a huge crush on that guy."

"Oh really."

"Yeah what about you who do you like?"

" Um well I'm more of a Brad pitt kind of girl" , I say

Right after I say that the pilot comes and before I know it were in the sky and I'm out like a light.

"Renessme wake up sweetie we landed", I wake to my mothers angelic like face.

"okay lets get this show on the road" I say while stretching and yawning.

We walk out and get our stuff from baggage claim and everything and we get in a rented Mercedes.

As were driving I see the landscape beginning to look more and more green until that's all I see. After about an hour of vampire fast driving we are in forks and the next thing I know we are outside the Cullen mansion.

It definitely hasn't changed in the past 5 years at all. It looks same as when we left. I get out of the car and look around. I follow my mom into the house and suddenly I can picture me and Jacob playing playstation on the couch and laughing like he's fucking Chris Rock or something. And I get scared when I see that vision it freaks me out the most because I want that memory to be really happening and me not be this crazy teenager Renessme and be happy cheerful little nessie.

But I know that ain't happening ever.

"So when is our stuff going to be here?" , I ask to Edward to get the sad thought about my life gone.

"Rosalie and Emmett are going to be here in about an hour with the furniture and everything." , he says "Would you like to join us and go hunting after that we are going to go see Charlie he really wants to see you renessme." , Edward says. He's trying to make me feel like part of the family again he wants me to go with them badly I can see it in his eyes.

So I say yes and go hunting with them because deep down inside me I guess I still am happy cheerful little nessie. Maybe.

A/N: So what did you think? Was it good or bad awesome or crappy. Review please. And I forgot to say Stephanie meyer owns twilight. And there is going to be more Jacob. So don't worry.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright guys I'm back thank you for the review and apparently some people are now following me on twitter which I still can't believe but thanks that so cool to me I know I sound pretty nerdy right now but that's just awesome! Well here is chapter 4!! !!

Stephanie Meyer owns twilight I wish I owned me some Taylor Lautner but oh well.

Chapter 4:Charlie I aint a kid anymore

We started running in the forest and I deiced on hunting some elk because on the plane I ate some steak so I should be held over for awhile.

"So what you gonna get Bella?" , I ask my mother casually.

"Oh I guess I'll get some mountain lion like your father I haven't hunted in awhile , what about you sweetie?, she asks. It still amazes me how after I've completely shunned out my whole family for nearly a year my mom still finds a way to make me feel like her little girl. But I guess that's just a mothers touch or something whatever.

"Oh I'll just get some elk I already ate a steak on the plane and I'm sorta full already."

I suddenly stop because I hear a herd of elk coming I hear their heartbeats and one which is really slow and thick I think it's the father. I walk slowly like the predator I naturally and then I go for the kill and just after I'm done draining it of its blood my dad shows up. He suddenly starts laughing.

"What the fucks so funny Edward?", I ask because he's laughing like a freaking hyena.

"Honey you got some blood on you", he can barely get out 'cause he's laughing so damn hard.

I look at myself and what do you know I have elk motherfucking blood all down my white blouse.

"Nice well before we go to Charlie's can I change my clothes I don't want him thinkin I just killed someone.", I say.

"Sure renessme it's okay you can even take a shower we'll wait for you."

"cool"

Alright now I have to get in the flippin shower and find more clothes. I'm am beyond annoyed right now.

I unpack and find my soap and washcloth and towel. After I that I turn on the shower and get in I'm kinda glad I can take this shower and get the plane smell and elk off of me but also it seems as if the shower is washing away some of my stress from the past couple of hours.

I get out and look through my bag and I decide on a black shirt that is cleavage baring and it shows off my tattoo. Also I get some skinny jeans and some black keds. And I get my slipknot jacket. And I get my ipod.

I put on my clothes and brush my hair so its flat on my face I look way more presentable than before.

"Okay I'm ready my vamp family.", I say.

" lets go.", my mother says we walk out and get into the Mercedes.

I put on some music and my jacket. We start driving and my parents start talking about it is whatever they talk about and I tune them the hell out. We finally pull up and I realize there's a car out there it looks like a black chevy impala. A muscle car sexy. I don't know what Charlie is doing to get himself a nice car like that but I want to know if he can hook me up. My parents get out and my mom rings the doorbell she looks a little anxious I rub her arm out of instinct and say: "it's going to be okay dude.", I say with a smile. And she looks extremely at peace with what I just said.

Suddenly Charlie opens the door he looks the same but with a couple of gray hairs but it suits him well.

"Wow well isn't this a surprise I knew you guys were coming but I didn't think so soon.", He says with a huge grin . I still have my earbuds in and he hasn't really recognized me yet.

"Well come on in you guys.", we walk into the house it's very warm and cozy and comfortable.

"Hey dad how's it been going?", bella asks. While we sit down on the couch.

"Forks has seen better days he ah were is little nessie?", Charlie asks just then you here a big Clunk!

And someone yell "Shit!"

I take off my hood and my jacket and my turn off my ipod.

"Hey Charles", I say all casually.

He looks at me and he done nearly almost has a stroke.

"Wow nessie is that you?", he looks appalled.

"Yeah it's me", I say sheepishly .

Then suddenly someone runs down the motherfucking steps like speedy mqueen. And it's the person who I've been avoiding for the past 5 years of my life. Jacob Steroids Black.

"Nessie is that you." He asks like the motherfucking dumbass I know he is.

I walk out 'cause I because I was totally not mentally prepared for this yet. I mean fuck we can't be in this god for saken town for a day without seeing his ass. .ShitShit! It used to cross my mind that we would end up meeting in some dramatic way like hitler coming back to life and we would end up in the army together or some random shit like that.

But for it to be this simple how we meet again at charlies house. I mean come on how fucking simple can that be. Fuck!

By now I've walked into the forest and of course him being him he chases me.

"Go away Jacob I swear to god or whoever it is you worship if you come anywhere near me I'll rip you a new one!", I scream at him.

"I just want to talk real quick please.", he says.

Nah I want this fuckknuckle to grovel and beg on all fours for my forgiveness.

"NO!"

"Wait! Damn your fast slow down!"

"Hell No"

He finally catches up to me and grabs my arm. I start pulling an tugging away from him and I swear to you guys that I bite him you guys. But he's still there and has a tight grip on me.

Finally I just collapse and start crying.

"Get off of me!", I sob/scream.

"Please renessme just let me talk to you." He begs.

"No what the fuck is there to talk about. You broke my heart for Shay. And I recall you saying that you can never love the way I want you too." I impersonate his deep voice.

"Just leave please I don't want to see you right now." I say hoping he'll get the message and just GO.

"Don't be like that ness please just let me talk." He sounds like he's on the verge of tears too.

"No be a good imprinter and do what I say and leave." I regret those words the moment I say them. I look at his face and I swear I see a tear come from his eyes.

"We will talk about this later Renessme." He says in a detached voice and walks away.

I hear the leaves rustle and I can tell he just phased. After that I cry even harder. This is just the worst thing that could have happened to me. Suddenly my parents come into the clearing and they look at each other nod once at the same time my dad picks me up and cradles me in his chest. This is just the crappiest thing in the world.

"What about Charlie ?" I sniffle out.

"We told him we had to leave and go get you. You scared by running out bug we told him you would visit later." My mother says

"Oh" is all I can really say.

We walk until were at the house Rosalie and Emmett have arrived and looks like they just finished moving everything in. Emmett looks at me and asks: "What's wrong with nessie."

"Jacob" is all my dad says. And my aunt hisses and my Emmett growls. My dad looks at them and says. "She doesn't need that right now you two."

"Fine"

We walk upstairs and they put me down in my bed and Edward looks at me and says: "if you need anything sweetie let us know." I nod. After they leave I curl up in a ball and shut my eyes and try to go to sleep to escape this hellhole I just entered.

A/N: Okay what do you think was it shitty or pretty decent or very good. All you have to do is review and tell me and I will pump out my chapters faster. All right peace out my homies.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:So thank you again for all the reviews they are totally awesome to read. No they so are. My life is pretty boring so its cool when people review. And thanks to _HarryTwilightMaxRideFan_ your review was funny to me I didn't intend to make Renessme a slut. Lol.

Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. (luckkky)

Chapter 5: All crying does is make your eyes puffy

So here I am at 3 o'clock in the morning wolfing down (no pun intented) some cookie dough ice cream. And feeling extremely miserable for myself and totally just wanting to die.

It's been a week since the Jacob fiasco happened in the woods and I haven't left the house. I'm personally scared to leave the house now. Jacob's words still ring in my head all the time _'we will talk about this renessme'_. I wasn't exactly scared of him per say I'm mean please I could take his punk ass any day of the week. But I'm losing my train of thought here. Oh yeah I'm more of scared of the conversation to come I'm still kinda fearing what will be said. I don't know. My feelings are all over the place. Plus I think I'm pmsing.

"Hey renessme what are you eating?" asks esme.

"Oh nothing just some cookie dough ice cream I'm eating away my exhaustion you know normal teenage half vampire crap." I say while stuffing my mouth like a redneck at a football game.

Esme laughs and says: "Right totally normal half vampire things."

"So what do you guys do at 3 a.m. in the morning anyway , it seems kind of dry you know and extremely boring and just huhhhh. Why is this even bothering me?" I say. I think I'm just tired because

* * *

this shit would never bother me on regular normal bases.

"Oh well Edward and Bella do you know grown up stuff", she says as if I don't know that every time I go to sleep that my parents go at it like fucking rabbits.

She can tell I know by the blank facial expression I'm wearing. And that's why she continues on: " yeah and Rosalie and Emmett do their thing to-".

"Wait so your basically saying that when ever I go to sleep you guys fuck each other brain less that's just yeahh okay strange." I say I get up and walk out of the kitchen. "Good night Esme and I love you!" , I yell. I hear her laugh as I walk up the steps and into my bedroom.

I don't plan on going back to sleep any time soon so I decide to start unpacking my boxes up and get at least a little settled into this craptoad of a house .

First I head to the box that has my covers on it my bed is a queen size bed and I put my covers on it there navy blue with white spots and the pillows are just navy blue.

I put my clothes and junk in my drawers and I set my laptop up on my desk and put posters up around my room like paramore , slipknot , Guns n Roses , Notorious B.I.G. , tupac. That's about it and then I walk into the bathroom to put my toilet trees away and I look up in the mirror and realize I look like complete shit. _Ill _my eyes are puffy and red and I have bags from getting zero sleep in the past 7 days. And my hair is all over the place to sum it up it looks like I got in a fight and lost brutally.

I go to turn on the shower and wash all the stress and crap I went through away. I know what your thinking _' ill she hasn't showered in a week'_ . Well shut up because you know damn well you've gone days without doing it.

I step in the shower and just stand there and let the heat take over and just wash away everything. Let my muscles slowly un tense one by one. I stand in their get out look at the clock and realize I was in there for a half an hour.

I go to the drawers and find some more pj's and put them on decide to try this sleep thing one more time.

I get in bed and I'm out so fast I don't realize it.

When I wake up I look up at the clock to see that its ten in the morning .Wow I must've gotten some good sleep.

I walk downstairs and say good morning to everybody.

"well it looks like somebody woke up on the right side of the cave this morning ."Emmett says with a grin.

" Emmett baby I didn't sleep well enough not to kick your ass if you fuck with me." I say in a sugar sweet voice.

"Oh really squirt you really think you can kick my ass." He says

"Honey I don't think I know." I say with a evil grin.

"oh well come on over."

We start wrestling in the kitchen but stop when esme comes in.

"Hey if two break anything your cleaning it up and paying to replace it." She says in a stern tone.

"yes grandma"

"yes mom"

Me and Emmett say at the same time.

"Listen you little worm this isn't over!"

"I hope not Emmett I hope not." I say and after that he walks out into the living room.

"So you want me to cook you anything for breakfast I haven't in awhile and really want to honey." Esme says I look up at her and can't resist for the past year I cooked or just hunted and to tell you the truth I can't cook for shit and deer isn't really my favorite food anymore.

"Why not I am starving." I say

"Great I'll cook something good just for you." She says. And I can't help but laugh she looks so happy.

I almost forgot how much of a kick Esme gets out of taking care of people. Lord knows I don't, hell I can barely take care of myself let alone someone else especially someone as bitchy and sarcastic as me.

Just then my parents walk in.

"Well well why isn't it the little fuck bunnies yeah don't look like that I know when I go to sleep you guys do the nasty I'm disgusted and appalled and all I hope is that you use protection." I say and you can hear emmett's booming laughter from the living room and he yells "good one ness!"

"Renessme be quiet!" my mom yells.

"Yeah Yeah it's still nasty", my dad shakes his head and kisses my forehead.

I pull back because I'm stunned. My father hasn't done that in forever. And in a strange way that makes me feel awesome. He hears this thought and says: "I hope this depression thing of yours is almost over. Because I've missed you. We all have."

I look at him and say: "Well I will still dress the same and listen to the same music but I'll have a new attitude."

"Well I'm glad to hear that" my mom says with a wink.

"Hey guys oh wow hello nessie." Aunt Rosalie says.

"hey rose"

"Wow your up before noon I'm amazed." She says with a chuckle.

"Yeah I'm having an attitude change you know what I mean." I say

"Well I hope it stays you know we all love to see you happy."

"And eating" says esme with a stack of pancakes and eggs and bacon.

"Wow you guys I'm sorry for acting like a total bitch the past year."

"it's okay honey we understand." Edward say softly.  
I finish my food and go upstairs and get dressed.

I put on a plaid red and black skirt that stops right at my knees and a black polo shirt and some black flats. As I'm getting dressed I smell wolf and I hear arguing come from downstairs.

"Just go away Jacob she really doesn't need you now" hisses my father.

"Yeah beat it dog Now!" Rosalie growls.

"please let me see her I really have some things to go over with her." He begs.

I'm standing up on the top of the steps no one can see me. I'm terrified right now. I knew that I had to speak to him but not this soon. But I need to do this get it over with. _No you don't renessme this dickwad broke your heart let him squirm for a minute. But your going to probably run into him again soon in town. No you just won't leave the house. Shit . I 'm having another inner battle. Okay ness it's time to grow a set and just do it._

So I walk downstairs and everybody immediately looks at me.

I look at Jacob and he really hasn't aged that much he's still tall dark and handsome basically is what I'm saying.

He looks at me and says: "Renessme may we please talk together alone."

I look at him and I say with a strong firm voice: " Yes but don't touch me or fuck with me or I'll stab you in the throat."

"I can accept those terms." He says

It looks like he's hiding a smile. I pass my family and my aunt grabs me and asks: "Are you sure you want to do this renessme because you totally don't have to I mean I can just kill him and get it over with." I laugh at her and say no thanks.

"But you'll be the first I call if I gotta do some ass kicking."

We walk out and I realize that the black muscle car from last week at charlie's house was his car_. I'm fucked_. I mean shit this is a total turn on.

"Are you going to get in the car renessme or just stare at it." He asks in a smart ass tone.

"Shut the fuck up I'm coming Jacob shit." I get in the damn car.

"Where are we going anyway?" I ask because I want to go somewhere kind of private to have this conversation like not at Fucking Burger king or some dumb shit like that I'll know he'll pull.

"Were going to la push so just chill out please."

"Don't tell me to 'chill' jackass gosh." I say he's such a prick I've only been in the car fucking 3 minutes and I already want to bash his head in.

I hope this talk he's been so desperate for goes well or I might just skin him alive damn.

A/N: Okay so that's chapter 5 for you so what do you think good, bad,wicked? I hope you guys enjoyed it what do you think of nessie do think she's a whore a bitch funny or do you wish she would just grow up. Tell me please how I'm doing with my take on the characters. Review please and I'll update soon and I know yall like that. ~ winks~.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:I know I must be annoying ya'll with the these boring authors notes but I always feel the need to thank my reviewers. So thank you nothing really more to say except enjoy reading this chapter.

Stephanie Meyer owns everything twilight. I own a whole bunch of shit to do with twilight.

Chapter 6: Muscle cars a complete turn on to me

So were riding in his car for maybe at least ten more minutes and then we finally stop and I realize were out on a cliff that lets look out the ocean_. Great, that's so_ _romantic. Or maybe if he gets on my nerves I can push his ass off._

I laugh evilly at that thought.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asks dumbly I may add.

"Nothing so you wanted to talk lets talk." I say in a annoyed voice.

He gets out I and I guess he wants me to follow him. With a sigh I get out of the car. He continues to walk and suddenly he stops and sits down in the middle a little bit before the edge I sit down across from him and he starts talking:

"Okay I know you totally hate me but I've been trying so hard to piece together what happened that day and just about a year ago I finally figured out what happened. You see shay was a really good friend of mine and she was cool with me before Bella came. And she was pretty much my first girlfriend I never really like to think of it that way but looking back on it she was. So anyway it was about a week ago before you were supposed to move and I was at Sam's house and she comes over because she is actually a pretty good friend of Emily's and were talking and hanging out and we walk back to my house. We watch a movie and suddenly she like nibbles on my ear and I ask her 'What the hell are you doing shay?' And she says 'come on you know you want this'"

He stops talking for a minute to see my face. I just nod and he continues.

"I looked in her eyes and Renessme I got scared because I truly believed that I wanted it." He looks a little depressed for a minute.

"After I realized what we did together the next morning I felt completely repulsed with myself I mean I couldn't believe I did that I felt like I betrayed our friendship. And that's what killed me the most. I told her to leave and I didn't want to see her again she called me a asshole and left." I laugh at that.

He looks up at me with a serious facial expression and it silences me.

"When I told you I've never felt so miserable in my life I literally saw the hurt cross your face it stung me hard. And then seeing you again it just, it just I don't know it was royally fucked up."

I realize he's done and I just sit there and take it all in and I can't believe in a way it makes since to me what happened but then again it seems like total bullshit. I just can't even digest it it's wild. This whole time I've been thinking he fucking seduced her and it turns out she was the skank and he just fell into her trap.

I mean I'm not justifying what happened. I still want to kick his ass I mean I don't see myself with him anymore. I used to be able to picture it all the time. Like our wedding our first house together, hell I even had our children. But now all I get is blank.

I don't believe I can ever feel the same way about Jacob black again_. I mean it's not like he cheated on you ness. But no he fucking screwed our friendship up. But that's it you were nothing but friends and you were 11. SO! It was wrong and I just can't- Fuck._

"Listen Jacob I really don't see myself with you romantically anymore and I used to picture it all the got damn time I mean my first sexual fantasy had you as the star. But now it's just blah to me if we go anywhere all I can see is friendship. And I don't think I need to basically cuss you out because I'm sure you've done way worse than I could ever. But you did hurt me jake I literally cut my hair got a fucking tattoo an just went crazy over it."

I look at him he seems a little shaken up but I go on.

"I'm not saying I don't like how I look I mean I think I look pretty fabulous but that's just me." He laughs and I snort too.

" But dude you killed me and it just hurt me. And all but almost killed me." And I prepare myself to say something that I think that it will get a gasp from the crowd: "And that's why I forgive you."

He looks at me and I swear I heard him gasp too. I think I did a little too. My evil side of my brain is chanting _idiot!_ But my nice side says _well done_ and I can live with that. His face is of pure shock and he jumps up and hugs me!

I let him because it feels electrifying and comfortable yet familiar in so many ways. He sniffs which is a little creepy but I let it go and just laugh.

"Renessme I'm so thankful that you could forgive me I will always regret my decision forever but I don't care about you not wanting to be with me romantically as long as I can be in your life some how."

"Um well can I go home I kinda want to hang with my family. You see I treated them like shit for the past year and I know I can do better. And I just want to

make it up." I say as I get up.

"yeah totally."

We start walking towards the car and get in. Something about the air seems less tense on the drive back. I look around at the car it has black leather seats.

"You like my car?" he asks with a chuckle.

I blush and say "Yeah it's really smooth. What happened to the rabbit?"

"oh it broke down I swear I think I cried a little." He say with a laugh.

"Oh I bet you did. You fucking did everything to keep that car in shape."

"Shut up I built it myself when I was younger I loved it. But I rebuilt this car too so its okay."

He rebuilt it_._ Wow why am I am I even thinking about this I need to fucking go now before I say something like_: 'well that's sexy just like you'_ and then I growl.

We finally get back to my house and right when I'm about to get out of the car. Jake grabs my wrist.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out were having a bonfire and it's tomorrow and I was-."

"Yes Jacob I will go bye." I get out wave and leave.

And I look at his car_. God muscle cars are such a turn on_.

Jacob's P.O.V.

Wow I drive off. The talk definitely went way better than I hoped. I was so fucking ready for Renessme to cut off my dick. Not that I wouldn't object if she did. I continue to drive home and I think about how much everything changed. Renessme looks so different from the last time I saw her well of course I knew she wouldn't look the same. The last time I saw her she was kicking me in the balls and was 11.

But now she looks like a woman and I mean a beautiful woman. Her is nice and short but it looks like it fits her and she has smooth curves and a small waste with a nice ass and amazing chest. And now she has a tattoo. I mean fuck me she's amazing.

I'm not going to lie when she said she couldn't picture us together romantically my heart sank a little. But I don't care as long as I have her back in my life I'm at ease I know it's going to take me awhile to regain that trust again but I'm ready to earn it.

A/n: I'm done so what do you think of this chapter. How do you feel about me using jake's point of view. And remember I wanna now how you feel about my take on the characters. Please review quick and I'll pop out my chapters quicker.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Alrighty then thanks for the reviews my peeps and hear is Chapter 7.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. God I hate her. Just kidding

Chapter 7: This ain't easy

Jacob's P.O.V.

I continued to drive home my mind still reeling from the thought that renessme could possibly forgive me. I don't know how she did it but all I know is that I'm walking in foreign area. I mean she is definitely not the little girl who kicked me in the balls 5 years ago in the forest. She is like a grown woman she looks like one and everything. But her attitude is new. She isn't sweet and shy anymore she's loud and spunky and vicious something about her screams 'Don't fuck with me!' And its sexy to me! God she just isn't the same anymore I know that for a fact after I told her about shay I literally watched her changed it seem like something grew and just and ate up old little nessie.

I drive into my driveway one good thing that came out of the Cullens leaving I had enough time on my time on my hands to basically renovate my house I added a second story to the house and paved out a driveway.

The house definitely looks different than from a couple of years ago it looks more like home and less like horses should live here.

I walk in and say hi to my father.

"Hey son how did the talk with renessme go?" he asks anxiously he was just about as nervous about my talk as I had been.

"Well she forgave me if that's what you wanted to know dad."

"wow she forgave you that girl must have a good heart I was expecting her to bitch slap you or just kill you."

"Yeah I can't believe it either I'm still in shock." And it wasn't lie I really was.

I was completely ready to put up a fight or literally have to beg and grovel even though I'm pretty sure she still has a some resentment for me. I mean the way she explained some of the stuff that happened after she moved it seemed like she just fell off the face of the earth.

I come out of my thoughts to someone screaming: "You retard you fucking know I beat why can't you accept it and give me my Fifty bucks!"

"What are you talking about you clearly cheated." Said someone in an even tone.

I instantly knew who it was. Quil and Embry. These dumbasses could argue who over who the breathed air first.

I walk outside to see them standing in my yard and looking extremely tense.

To the average person this kind of shit would be scary but to me it was fucking hilarious.

"What are you two fuck faces arguing over now?" I ask with half curiosity and half amusement in my voice.

"Well your friend Quil hear cheated in a basketball game and can't just man up and give me my fifty bucks." Said embry in a pissed voice.

"What the hell do you mean I cheated."

"You got a foul duh shitwad!"

"Wait what!"

"listen you two eggheads how about nobody wins." I say being the mediator as usual.

"What that's totally not cool I have a hot date tonight!" huffed embry

"Shut up I guess your just going to have to settle on McDonalds like every other date of yours."

"Be the fuck quiet at least I get ass." Said Embry.

"Damn you two just shut the hell up I don't have time for you guys bitch arguments." I yell.

Once Embry mentions Quil not getting any ass it gets ugly because the testosterone kicks in and shit. And frankly my day has been pretty hectic and I'm not in the mood for there bullshit.

"Whatever so how did your talk go with ness." Quil asks

"Yeah the whole pack wants to know if she drop kicked you or went all bruce lee again on you in the dick." Embry says.

"Wait are you guys betting on this shit."

"Oh well Embry Paul And Jared are." Quil says in a matter-factly kind of tone.

"Well fuck it cause she forgave me. And she is even coming to the bonfire with me tomorrow." I say in satisfied voice.

"Wow what did you do ask her in your sex voice 'Remenssme forgive me please." Embry says in a deep voice and then winks in a very gay way I may add.

"Um first of all you looked like such a Fag doing that second of all no I told her what happened and she forgave me well not all the way but she doesn't wish I would die anymore." I say.

"Yeah more likes to just want to slit your throat." Quil say.

"Yeah something like that." I say with a laugh.

Later on that night I get in the bed and think about how hard I'm going to have to get back in Renessme's good graces again.

_Well there is always tomorrow_. I think.

Renessme's P.O.V.

I wake up at 9 a.m. and am completely surprised I mean yesterday was pushing it with waking up at 10 but 9 now that's just unheard of behavior for me.

I get up to the smell of waffles and bacon. I run downstairs and look at the amazing meal Esme made for me this morning. Ever since I came back yesterday from my talk with Jacob I definitely have acted very differently around my family.

I mean well for one I was hanging out with them in general. Which is not something I've done in like forever. But being near them made me realize how much I love them. I even sat next to my dad while he played piano. Which is a blessing from the gods in general right there but the even more abnormal thing there was I enjoyed it.

I sit down and say good morning Esme.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." She says with a huge smile.

Just then the fuck bunnies arrive. Ya'll thought that the cussing nessie was gone. Psshhh fuck No!

"What's up mommy and her sugardaddy." I say

My mom looks like if she could blush she totally would. And my dad looks a little annoyed. I think he's pissed because I took after Emmett and like to make jokes about their sex life.

"Hello honey." My father says with a slight nod to my thoughts.

I start scarfing down my breakfast and walk into the living room and steal the remote from the linebacker.

"Thanks Emmett." I say

"Wait what the fuck nessie I was watching that." Emmett say in a pretty pissed voice.

Of course I ignore it and say: "Well Emmett I don't give a fuck!" I say

And he looks at me for a minute shocked and says: "Whatever but no icarly or Hannah Montanna."

"When the fuck have you ever seen me even show interest in that shit Emmett." I look at him. I mean I don't care if I haven't talked to him in a year he has to at least know that I would never like those crudy shows.

" I don't know what your into anymore." He says in dumb voice.

"God your fucking Dumb as fuck!" I say.

I turn to the movie _"SuperBad_" man I love that movie.

After It goes off I look at the clock and realize its just 15 minutes past 11. I suddenly smell the uncanny smell of wolf. And as much as I would hate to admit it the scent comforts me.

Jacob rings the doorbell and my mom gets it.

"Oh hey Jacob." She says in a excited voice for reasons I'm unaware of.

"Hey bells." He says in his deep sexy ass voice.

Fuck I'm not supposed to be thinking about him like that. I promised myself that I wouldn't have any feeling towards Jacob Black except friendly.

I mean I can't be eye fucking him constantly.

" Is nessie up."He asks.

"Of course I'm up dumbass you know you could fucking hear my heart beat or some strange shit like that what do you want." I say. And I believe he was looking at my breast. And I realize that I have on a T-shirt with no bra on and some booty shorts.

"Oh well I was wondering if you were willing to hang out before we go to the bonfire with me." He asks in a scared yet hopeful tone.

" um well I don't know" I say. He looks disappointed. So my mom says: "Yeah she'll go"

I look at her and she gives me that look that says 'question this and I'll whoop your ass'. So I say fine and run upstairs and get dressesed.

All I can think is: _This ain't easy_.

A/n: Okay I know you guys are like what the fuck but this was kind of a filler chapter. The bonfire will be next chapter and there will be drama for your momma in it. So review and tell me What you think.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Dudes I'm totally sorry for not updating sooner I feel like a complete douche. My computer like had some issues and it turned out it just needed to be restarted. And I'm having family drama. (god I hate these mofo's) But have no fear I will start popping out chapters. Sorry to leave you in suspense.

I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. Go Her!

Chapter 8: Hey again

Nessie's P.O.V.

I ran upstairs and took a shower and that whole hoo hah. I looked in the mirror and honestly I didn't know what I was doing. I freaked out when I realized I was searching for something. _But what_. I thought to myself.

I don't why the hell I'm thinking this way it's Jacob I don't trust that motherfucker at all. And my guts telling me something big is about to go down at the bonfire. Which is partly why I'm so reluctant to go. That and I just don't want to go period.

So I walk into my room and decide on some booty shorts and a black bikini top but I get a sweatshirt that says "Sweet&Low" in hot pink letters while the rest is black. And I grab my flip flop's.

"Alright steroids lets do this thing." I say to Jacob.

He chuckles at my nickname for him and walks out.

"So where are we going? Huh?"I ask because I'm kind of desperate to know.

"We are first going to see Billy because he hasn't seen you in well forever in then were going to go run some errands to get stuff ready for the party." He says while starting the car.

"Wait a minute you dragged me out of my house at what 11 a.m. So we could do some fucking grocery shopping. And what did you say about party. I recall you saying it was a bonfire." I look at him. All I can think is he is such _a dumbass_.

"Well Embry and Quil invited a lot more people than originally planned so were going to like this cabin in the woods and it's by a lake." He says with a sheepish smirk.

" Jacob you seriously don't know how pissed I am with you right now. I've only been in this car for a minute and I already want to kick your ass. And hell I've only been in town for what oh I don't know a week and your taking me out clubbing if this is how your trying to get me trust you again your doing a shitty job!" I finish.

_Shit_. I gotta come back for some air whoa.

"Whoa nessie I'm totally sorry. It totally slip my mind that you would care about the party. I thought you wanted to do something normal. And for the errands well, we will be doing a lot of those and I can seriously turn around and take you back." He looks so scared and defeated that I think he might break down right now.

Jake has always been a tough dude there were only a couple of people and things that could make him collapse. And I just so happened to be one of them. I could use this for good and evil. _Bastard's_ lucky I feel guilty.

"Alright jake calm down. Man I just overreacted, might even have had a girl moment who the hell knows." I look at him and touch his arm and send him a thought that it's cool.

Whoa I haven't done that to him in well ever I rarely do it period. The only time in recent times that I've done it is with Bella and the whole Charlie thing but that was me trying to be nice. But with Jacob for some reason it was instinctive.

"Um well thanks ness if you get any kind of annoyed with me or the situation you can be like 'it's time to roll out'."

I laugh at that he is such a dork.

"Wow I can't believe you just said that but whatever I guess we can just go to Billy's." I say.

"Alrighty then lets go." And we drive off.

"Wow Renessme you look completely different than when you were younger just wow." Billy is so surprised that I look so different it amazes me too I mean. Damn I look 18 and I should look fucking 8. But whatever.

"Well Billy what did you expect. I mean you knew I grew fast." I say with a laugh.

"Yeah I know I just didn't expect this." He gestures to my body.

"Yeah thanks I guess." I say with a blush.

I suddenly look up and see Jake looking at me while biting his lip. In that way when you know guys are checking out your ass. In a way its sexy but in another way I want to slap him.

Billy notices so he clears his throat and Jacob comes out of his trance.

"Uh yeah dad." Jacob stutters.

"I was asking where you guys were headed after this." Billy repeats again.

"Oh we are going to the liquior store to get some stuff and then the grocery store to get some food for here and you know other shit." He says.

"Oh well don't get too drunk and probably by the time you get back with the grocery's I will be fishing with Charlie."

"Oh shit I got to see Charlie again I ran out like a psycho that I didn't really say hi." I say. It is true. I've felt a little shitty for doing that I have been meaning to go over there.

"Oh well you could probably catch him if you wanted to." Billy said as he was wheeling himself into the kitchen.

"We can go renessme if you want. I'm sure he wants to see you and I'm positive you wanna see him." Jacob says with a carefree smirk. For a minute I get lost in his eyes. He has such a sincere look in his eyes.

But I quickly come out of it.

"Yeah that be real nice."I say

"Don't sweat it. Besides the good booze is in forks." He mock whispers the last part.

"I heard that Jake." Billy yells from the kitchen.

"Whatever dad lets go."

We walk out.

"Okay lets listen to some tunes." I say.

I'm tired of always having serious conversations in the car so I need something to distract him.

"How the hell do you work this thing." I say getting frustrated. This antique piece of shit won't do what I want it to do.

"Whoa, Whoa dude alright don't hit it ness all you have to do is turn the nob."

I do it and he says: "There you go honey."

I blush at that. For some reason this boy calling me honey gets me all fuzzy inside. And Renessme Hard ass Cullen doesn't get tingly inside trust me.

"Whatever you're the one who got another dinosaur for a car." I complain.

"Shut the fuck up this is a classic." He says with mock annoyance.

"Whatever steroids." I mumble.

I turn it to the rock station and I hear the opening chords to my favorite song possibly on this earth.

Sweet O' Child of Mine by Guns N' Roses.

"Oh fuck Yes! This is my shit jake hell fucking yes." I start doing air guitar to the song.

Jake looks up at me and says: "Wow I didn't expect you to jam to something like this."

"Well go fuck yourself because I would lose my virginity to this song." I say while continuing my air guitar to slash's kick ass solo.

When the song goes off I realize Jacob hasn't said a word.

"Man what's up why did you get so quiet."

"Oh um nothing." He says with strained casualness.

"Dude tell me or I'll make us swerve off the road."

"You know we wouldn't die." He says like a douche.

"Well I knew that but whatever tell me."

"Um well I didn't know you were a virgin." He says shyly.

"Oh well yeah I am." I say a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Can we drop this."

"yeah definitely."

We get to Charlie's house and for some odd reason I get anxious. I mean the last time I was over here I basically ran out like someone said bomb in an airport.

"Hey don't be nervous over Charlie he doesn't feel any animosity toward you since running out." He grabs my hand squeezes it. I feel electric currents run over my skin were he touched me.

"let's go." He stutters out.

"yeah."

We get out and knock on the door. He opens the door and see him again.

"Hey ness your back are you feeling good." He asks. One thing I like about Charlie is he doesn't bother with emotion but when he does its awkward but when its with me he gets really gooshy.

"Yeah Charles I'm cool. I just wanted to say hey. And also apologize for running out a couple weeks ago."

"Oh that renessme it's perfectly okay." He says. "I can't stay for long me and bill's got to do some fishing." He says.

"Yeah you got that." Jacob says.

We say bye and were off again to run more errands.

A/N: I feel like a dick again I said the party would be this chapter but I got to get more ideas flowing in my mind. I'm so sorry but I'll get it out probably tomorrow or later today. Review please and throw out ideas maybe if you want.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews the party will definitely be this chapter.

Chapter 8: You got fight for your right to party

We continued driving through Forks until we suddenly stopped in front of a liquior store called_ "Fine Wines"_ with a neon sign with the '_W_' burnt out.

Wow this place was really ghetto was all I got out of it.

"Um Jacob are you sure this is the best place to get the booze." I asked in an unsure tone. Something about this place screamed _'rob me'_ to me.

"Yeah its positively better than going to the 7-11 more options. Plus everybody wants something special." He rolled his eyes at the last part and pulled out a list.

"Wow let me see tequila, vodka, ciroc. Wait what the fuck Ciroc isn't that p diddy's drink. Who the hell wants that." I say. Either they planned on partying hard or were just really in the mood to piss me off.

"Well Embry wanted to impress some girl." Jake says in a 'duh' like tone.

"Embry always needs to impress a girl. All I care about is getting some beer and I'm good. I don't do all that shot shit." I say. The last time I did a shot all I can say is that someone ended up needing a blood transfusion. Someone else had to lay low for awhile.

"Care to tell what happened." Jacob said like he was interested.

"No I don't care to tell. Let's go get the got damn drinks 'kay."

"Fine by me." He agrees with a cheeky grin on his face.

I laugh at him and shove in the arm playfully. We walk into the store and I immediately smell alcohol. And incensety kind of smell. _Someone's definitely_ _getting stoned_.Was the thought I think to jake. He just laughs and walks to the back. I go to the beer aisle to get some budweisers.  
Out of nowhere I here a: "May I help you." The person is clearly a woman. But it still scares me shitless and I jump.

"Oh I'm so sorry for scaring you." The woman apologizes. I turn around and immediately get frustrated even more. Well because this chick is a babe. She has shoulder length blonde hair sparkly ocean blue eyes about 5'5. Rockin body. Nice tight skinny jeans that hug her curves and a hot pink blouse that shows off at least D cup breasts.

"No worry's I'm okay miss." I say all awkwardly. I feel like a fucking junior high student.

"okay." Just as she is about to turn around and leave Jacob walks around in the corner and they bump into each other.

_Oh shit_. This girl is probably gonna attempt to dry hump him in front of me.

"Oh sorry lady I didn't mean to run into you." He says all nicely.

"It's definitely positively okay for you to bump into me." The bimbo says in a flirty voice.

"Uh yeah ness are you ready I got all the stuff." He says looking a little confused and extremely uncomfortable with Malibu Barbie eye fucking him.

"Yes I am." I say we walk away to the register.

"I'll ring you guys up." The hoe on heels says all happy like.

I mean damn I knew jake was hot and all but this chick just saw him and already wants a bite. But I guess Jacob is just that sexy. I mean he is wearing this dark blue t –shirt that fits close to his chest that shows off his nice ass muscles. And has some cut offs on (as usual).

"Okay that's cool."

"Anyway my names Stacy and from the looks of all the juice you got looks like your about to party hard tonight." Stacy says with un needed excitement.

"Nah were not partying he's just a alcoholic." I say in tone to anyone else would be considered normal but to the trained hear its sarcasm.

Of course Jacob having the trained ear says: "Yeah I just fell off the bandwagon. And I kind of really needed it I just got layed off from my job at Burger King and my 3rd baby mama won't stop bothering me about child support." He says in a dead serious tone. It's literally killing me trying not to laugh. I mean Stacy's facial expression went from lust to disgust in less than 30 seconds.

"Well who are you?" she says in a scared voice.

"Oh I'm just his hooker he's my pimp." I say in a nonchalant tone.

"okay well here ya go." Stacy says after we give her our cash.

"Alright Stacy well see you later if you want to be my new hooker call me." Jake says with a wink and we walk out.

We get in the car and just burst out laughing like that was funny as hell.

"Oh my gosh did you see her face she looked horrified after the baby mama line."I say in between laughing my ass off.

"Nah it had to be the pimp thing that scared her." He says.

Once we calm down and he starts driving we head out to the grocery store for food for the animal and Billy.

"Whao I haven't done some shit like that in awhile." I say with a satisfied grin on my face.

"What do you mean say you're a hooker or claim that I'm your pimp." Jacob says in a amused voice.

"A little bit of both."

"Wow your still full of shit I can tell that hasn't changed."

"Shut the fuck up." I say and shove him in the shoulder.

"Well we are off to Food N' Stuff to get food and then maybe to the record store for some music." Jacob says.

"Okay sweet what kind of music were ya'll trying to get your freak on to? Beyonce ke$ha or lil wayne." I ask this is what usally plays at house party's.

"Maybe some of that a little bit of everything slow jams but not cheesy ones some 80's stuff. O f course some biggie and all that good stuff." He says in a kind of tone that makes me believe he knows what he's talkin about.

"Well with me there I'll make sure you got the crowd hype." I say in a confident voice.

"Oh really miss Axel rose."

"Shut up don't tease me because I like Guns N' Roses." I say. " Wait turn on the radio I wanna hear what you get crunk to." I say and start to fiddle with the radio.

"Alright lets see." He pulls down the visor which shows a decent amount of CD's on it.

"Oh hear we go."

I hear the opening beat to 'I know you want me' by pitbull. "You would enjoy this wouldn't you." I say this is typical Jacob music but whatever.

We continue to listen until we pull up in front of the store.

"Alright here we go." Jacob lets out a mile long grocery list. This boy is just plain old fat and greedy.

"Well I'm guessing will be here a minute huh."

"Yeah I guess we will." He says looking sheppishly down at me.

"Whatever jake lets do this."

We walk toward the carts and I get in the basket part of the cart. Turns out I can still fit pretty snuggly in there.

"Uh ness what are you doing?" Jacob ask completely dumbfounded.

"Well if were going to be here awhile I thought I would get in and get comfortable. While you steer I'll direct and tell you what's next on the list."

"Sounds like a deal to me."

We start in the cold food section to get eggs and yogurt and cheese you know what never mind that was the dairy section thinking about it me and Jacob argued over that for about ten minutes. And he of course won.

About 2 hours later of bickering and cracking jokes and plain old acting like dumb assess. We were done and now loading stuff in the car.

We got in and started driving back to the house when I saw some guys sitting on Jacobs porch.

"I s that quil and Embry?" I ask, it's totally got to be them. After I smell the air I automatically know it's them.

"No way dude." I get out the car and run towards both of them. I tackle Quil and he roles over laughing. And says: "What 's up little girl."

"Shut up quil you know damn well I ain't little anymore." I say.

Me and quil have always been cool we always were making weird games up and doing dumb dances that none of the pack would ever bother in joining.

"What's up Embry. How's my favorite pimp doing."

"Oh you know still fighting off the lady bee's" he says like he gets some.

"Yeah okay." I get up and hug him. Embry is a total wanna be pimp. I remember he used to test his pick up lines on me and I always said they were crap.

"Did you guys get the goods?" Quil asks walking towards the car.

"Yeah we did." Jake says, coming out of nowhere I may add.

"Yep but we gotta put the grocery's away and will be heading out."I say. It 's a mixture of a statement and a question after looking at Jacob's expression.

"Actually we need to change and get you back home to get dressed."

"What why not go like this." I say a little agitated.

"Because it's only 4 and the party starts at 8:30. And we gotta look fly ness." Embry says while spinning around.

"Whatever."

Jacob drives me back to the Cullen castle and gets out to open my door.

"Thanks so are you picking me up and going?" I ask unsure of what the deal is.

"Oh yeah definitely ,I'll pick you up at about 9."

"That's cool." I say we stop on my porch. This is usually the point were the guy kisses the girl. But instead of that we just stand there extremely uncomfortable.

"Listen I don't want this kind of awkward stuff to happen jake I just want to be friends. I mean man I hope your not expecting anything more." I say in a rushed voice.

"No No I don't expect anything from you ness I don't know what I was waiting for to be straight up honest with you. And I know I fucked up and that there might not be a chance with me and you together. And I've accepted that." He says in a very adult voice.

"Okay then. See you at nine right."

"Nine definitely."

"Bye jake." I say and wave.

I watch him drive away and suddenly I feel a little empty.

_Wow_. Defiantly didn't see that emotion coming. I don't know if this is just new because I haven't seen him in awhile. Or the imprint. One or the other all I know is this isn't make me not liking him plan any easier.

Jacob's P.O.V.

_Man._ Nessie is going to be the death of me. I nearly had a stroke when I showed up and she didn't have a bra on but then she had on those booty shorts and it took everything in me not to stroke her smooth silky legs.

When we were at Billy's I totally got lost in her and Billy was talking about her what he was saying was true, she did look different than she used to. She looked sexy and I felt extremely uncomfortable when Billy caught me eye fucking her.

I continued to drive I had at least 5 hrs to kill at home before the party and it only took about ten minutes for me to throw on some clothes.

The conversation I had with Renessme about her not wanting to go there with me kind of hit a nerve. I mean I kind of got used to the idea that I won't really be intimate with her but for her to repeat it was a little bit of a low blow.

I get to the house and go to my room and take a nap.

All I know is I had a wild day with ness. And wild night to come with ness.

Nessie's P.O.V.

It's about 8 and I decide to start getting dressed I already took shower again so look for an outfit.

I go to my closet. All I can think of it's a house party ness not the inogeration.

So I pick out a pair of tight dark skinny jeans and a corset style type of shirt that shows off my chest. (it's black too.)

I style my hair so it's all laying flat down and I put on some silver bangles and diamond studs that run up my ear. But I can't find any shoes so I walk downstairs to find rose.

"Yo rose you got any shoes I can borrow?" I ask she turns around from her space on the couch. And looks at me.

"Yeah let me see your outfit and I'll see what I can work with."

She gets up and checks me out. And nods to yourself.

"You look Beautiful of course. I have the perfect pair of shoes." She grabs my arm and drags me along upstairs. "Okay." She says and rummages threw her closet and comes out with some hot pink open toed heels they are Sexy.

"Try these." She says. Knowing my luck the bitches will not fit but luck was on my side and they fit.

"Thanks rose these are bad." She looks confused but then understands that bad in nessie language is code word for _smexy._ Yes I meant to add the M.

Just then the door bell rings and Rosalie goes and gets it.

"Oh well hello doggy." Rosalie says with an attitude.

"Hey bimbo." He says I can tell that he is walking casually into our house.

"Hi Jacob." Esme says.

"Hi Esme you still look good." He says. Always the charming one I think.

"Thanks."

"Well Renessme will be down in a minute and Bella and Edward went to hunt in Canada and won't be back for a day or two."

I take that as my cue and walk downstairs.

Jacob's facial expression was defiantly youtube worthy. His jaw like literally dropped.

After about a minute or two of him looking like a jackass Esme complimented me.

"Thanks esme."

"Well dog are you going to compliment my niece or just stare at her breast." Rosalie hissed.

"Shut up, I'm sorry renessme you look crazy amazing." He says in total awe.

"Thanks." I say and blush a little.

He smiles at that and grabs my hand. And once again I feel those damn goose bumps rise up my arm.

And we walk out.

"Bye! You guys. Love you." I hear them yell bye back by the time I get in the car.

Jacob starts the car up and we start driving away.

Once we start driving I realize were headed into the back roads of la push.

It's nothing but gravel and dirt on the roads.

I hear the party before I see it. I roll down the window and look out and see the cabin calling that is kind of insulting. It's more of a mansion. It's like cabin styled except with at least three floors. And has a wrap around porch and I can see the lake in the back.

We park and get out of the car.

"Wow who's house is this."

"Oh it's a friends house."

"Oh okay." I say a tad bit confused. But ultimately let it go.

We walk in and someone runs out screaming 'free willy'

What the fuck is going on.

"Hey you guys what's up." I realize it's paul and immediately hug him and he hugs me back.

"Wow man is that little nessie. I always knew you grow up sexy as hell." He slurs. I can tell he's drunk because I can smell the whisky. Rachel is going to be pissed.

"Shut the fuck up paul. Where is Rachel?" jake growls.

"Oh she's upstairs talking to kim."

"Oh I'll go say hi." I say I can tell jacob's annoyed. And I don't want to be near that.

"Fine." He says.

I walk upstairs and everybody looks me up and down a couple of guys stop to try to get my number.

Finally I get upstairs and see kim in the play room and run up to her and hug her.

"What's up chica." I say me and kim,Emily ,and Rachel used to be pretty cool when I was little. They never treated me like a baby they treated me like an adult.

"Oh my is that little nessie I see. Damn girl you grew up!" Rachel says and hugs me.

"Yeah man you all tackled me and shit." I laugh kim has always been a little air headed but yet a total genius at the same time.

"Shut the hell up. You all look smoking too. Hey where is Emily?"

"Oh Emily is out with sam and enjoying some date." Kim rolls her eye. At that.

"Oh what about Leah. She here.?" Me and Leah used to be really close and just do dumb stuff together. At first she hated me but then she started to warm up to me and we became almost glued to the hip sometime.

"Nah she on a date too."

"What Leah's getin some." I say surprised out of my mine.

"Yeah."

We walk downstairs and I see Jacob talking to some dude and I suddenly hear a song that I vaugley know. It's missy elliot's Chang a laing. I can get down to this song so good.

Back in New Hampshire I used to dance in Dylan's room and just pop it and shake my ass.

"Oh you guys I love this song."

"You wanna dance." I turn around and see Jacob smiling down at me.

"Sure lets go. But I may warn you I dance slutty like."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." He says with an evil grin. Oh my gosh I think I got a little wet he looks sexy as hell.

We walk into the makeshift dance floor/living room.

I start dancing and grinding up on him and he grabs my hips. I instantly get a little wet. God this boy is turning me on so much and we haven't danced ten minutes.

I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. He breathes into my neck and I instantly moan a little. I think he hears me. And I feel something growing in my back and I realize its his dick.

"Oh jake." I moan

"Yeah" He says his vice a little heavy.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I hear some girl scream I turn around and I think I can guess who this is.

A/N: So there's the party the rest will be in the next chapter and I hope nessie's outfit didn't sound slutty lol. But whatever review soon and tell me what you think should happen and what do you think will happen. Review!

Love you.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews there are always welcome. We are about to get into double digit chapters! (I have no idea why I'm excited over that) lol!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Definitely not me.

Chapter 10: Messed up scents and bitches

I froze when I heard that girl scream. I mean I knew who it was I didn't need to look up, I didn't need to ask Jacob. I knew it was that bitch who fucked up my world 5 years ago. One thing that will never go away is my hatred for her.

_Shay._

It's like Jacob knew the thoughts that were running thru my mind because he tightened his grip on my waist. It was like he knew I was about to jump across the room and go apeshit on this hussy.

"Well what the fuck Jacob who is this bitch?" shay asks. May I add she has annoying ass voice. I mean fuck it sounds like a cat dying of some weird ass cat disease.

"Shay you need to leave now." Jacob says, his voice is very firm and strong.

"What, why." _She is extremely dumb, damn_.

"Because you retarded cunt he doesn't want you here." I say loud and clear just in case she thought I stuttered.

"I wasn't fucking talking to you, you white trash." Shay screams.

"Oh hell no" I grumble and I start trying to get loose from Jacobs grip.

"Let me go Jacob!" I look at his face. He looks like he doesn't trust me. (which he shouldn't) but still he needs to let me go_ now._

"Yeah Jacob let the scrawny little 8th grader go." Shay screams. This bitch don't know who she's messing with.

"No, shut the fuck up shay. Go to hell nobody wants to see your slutty face. And if you say one more thing about my girl." At this point were walking away to the door and he turns around and says with a scary as hell look on his face: "I will hurt you." And with that scary ass line we walk away.

But not before I get loose and run back into the house kick shay in the knees and yell: "Suck a cock you low class whore!" I spit on her and run out.

I meet Jacob in the car and his face is still controlled and serene.

He's definitely trying to keep his emotions in check I can totally tell.

He puts the car in reverse and we drive off.

10 minutes into the silence I freak and ask: "Are you pissed at me because if so I'm so sorry." I say, I don't even know why I said I was sorry it was like instinct or something for me to feel sorry.

That takes him out of his trance and he says: "No, No definitely no, why would you think that?" he asks with sudden confusion.

"Well you had that look on your face were you try to keep your emotions in check. And then you said that line to Shay I thought you were going to kill her right then and there." I say with and anxious laugh.

One thing Jacob looked like at that moment was someone who could actually hurt her and it was scary as hell to me. I realized at that moment that I prefer him with his easygoing smile, because that death glare he was giving shay wasn't him. _It wasn't him at all._

"Hey Jake pull over I need you to look at me. My guts saying_ 'ness he's not saying_ _some important shit'_ and I need to know."

He pulls over and continues to stare out the window.

"Jake, Jacob look at me please." I plead with him. It's eating me away not to know what he's thinking.

"Look at me." I grab his face and force him to look at me of course I feel those electric shocks run through my system but I ignore it.

"I wanted to hurt her." He says agonized.

"Okay I wanted to hurt her too." I say, if this is the problem I can totally fix it.

"No ness I thought if she said one more thing to you I was going to kill her and not think twice about it. I was going to phase and my one and only desire was for her to have a slow and painful death. I don't get that enraged unless I'm near a vampire." Okay I can see this being a problem.

" Wow I don't know what to say to that Jacob. To be honest with you when I saw your face you looked like a killer and I know that is not you. And I don't care if someone is about to hurt me I forbid you to look like that. I don't want you to ever feel like a killer because that isn't you. You're a protector not a killer, got it."I say.

He looks a little at peace with what I just said. I grab his arm and pull him into a tight hug. He needs it, I sure as hell need it. The stuff he said was highly disturbing he didn't need to get that pissed imprint or not.

Something is telling me there is more to shay than we know. Than even she knows.

Jacob's P.O.V.

I watch renessme walk into her house before she leaves she waves and has a look on her face that says she really doesn't trust leaving me alone. So I get out of the car and walk up and hug her she seems instantly less tense after I do that.

"I'm going to be fine I won't call the pack and go on a man hunt for shay." I say. She laughs at that.

And it's true I honestly can't tell you what went over me with Shay. All I know is that it was deadly thoughts and I just was in total wolf mode. My only thought was_ kill._

And I don't think it was the imprint kicking in. I think it was the strong old protector part of me.

I let go of her and look into her face and she seems a little rattled up still.

So I instinctively kiss her on her head. She freezes and I think I just had a mini stroke.

"Renessme I'm so sorry I didn't mean to kiss you it was like a reflex and-…" she cuts me off by saying: " It's okay Jacob I'm not going to kill you." She says with a little smirk on her face.

Just when she was about to say something else Rosalie comes out and says: "Renessme it's pretty late come on inside."

I could have stab her right then and there. But no me being the nice ass motherfucker that I am I said: "Yeah you should go."

Renessme looked like she was kind of annoyed and just nodded and said bye to me.

"Bye doggy." That bitch says to me.

"Go fuck yourself." I say and give her the middle finger.

I get in the car and drive off to la push. When I get there I see someone there I sniff and it's Embry and Seth.

"What do you two jackasses want?" I ask I'm a little irritable right now.

"Um well I phased after the party and I saw a vampire." Seth says a little nervously.

"Well did you get it?" I ask annoyed. What the fuck is the point of telling me that. We get vampires all the time.

"I tried to get it but Jake it was fast and I mean fast. It was like it was watching the party and then I when I finally did catch the scent it's like it switched smells." Seth says baffled again.

"Well what do you mean it switched scents?" I say. I mean we've run into some wild vamp powers but that sound's just stupid.

"I know what your thinking don't look at me like that. It was like at first I was smelling pure vampire and then I was smelling lemons." Okay now I want to slap Seth.

"Stop bullshitting me."

"No he's serious I phased and I saw the thing in my head while he told me what's up." Embry says seriously.

"Okay well did you get a good look at it."

"Nah all I know is that it's a dude." Seth says.

"Okay so we got a vamp that basically can run fast and change scents. And is running around the back woods of la push." I say in alpha mode.

"Yeah that is all I got from him." Seth says and Embry nods.

"Okay well I'll warn Sam tomorrow and let him know what's up but all I can say is if you catch a vampire around here do not hesitate to kill it. This vampire is playing around with one of our senses and that means we can never really trust ourselves." I say.

They nod and get up off my porch and start to walk away. Before they walk away Embry turns around and ask: "Is renessme okay with the whole shay thing?"

"Yeah we got over it." I say at least I hope she did I think.

"Oh" Is all he says and walks away.

I walk into the kitchen and make a sandwich and think about the information I got from Seth and Embry.

All I can think is something is up. And I got a good feeling the Cullens go to know something.

A/N: Uh oh something is lurking in the back woods of la push. Review and you can figure it out quicker. Oh and quick question, I want to know if you guys read the chapter titles? I know random question but I just want to say they kind of give you a hint to what will happen in the chapter. So you should read them. Okay now I'm done.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Um not much to say but thanks for reviews and…here's chapter 11. Yeah bye.

Chapter 11: Well I'm freaked out officially

I got out of my bed and realized it was just about noon. My mind was still groggy from sleep you know. And I was kind of nervous after what happened between me and Jacob last night.

I'm still a little agitated with Rosalie for interrupting me and Jake. I mean seriously when I gave her the look of death she had the nerve to say _'what'._ I almost ripped her throat out. I knew she hated Jacob and all, but we were clearly having a moment. And she just- you know what forget it. _It wasn't even like that ness he was just trying to comfort you. So that won't stop me from thinking how magical it was. What the fuck magical did you die and come out as Snow White. It was not_ _fucking magical._ Oh screw it I can't stand it when I have inner conflicts.

I get a knock on my door and someone opens my door. It's Bella and she says hi shyly.

"Hi mom."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something with me today. I was going over to Charlie's to cook dinner for him and Seth Leah Billy Sue and maybe even Jacob might be there I'm not too sure." She looks a little afraid of my answer.

At first I'm confused why she would be scared of my answer. And then it hits me last time she asked if I wanted to do something I said she was a 'dumb dick' and needed to 'go to hell'.

"Well yeah I totally wouldn't mind." I say with a grin.

"Really are you serious." She says surprised.

"Yep" I say popping the p.

"Okay well, you get dressed and then come downstairs and will go to Charlie's."

"Cool." With that she leaves with a shocked look still on her face.

I laugh at that then I hear her say to Edward: "she just agreed like it was nothing. Edward I think she is really letting go some of that bitterness she had for Jacob finally."

"Yeah who would've known hanging out with Jacob could make her feel better. The person who caused it." Edward says bewildered.

"He has that effect on people." She says with a laugh.

All I can think is_ 'was I that bitchy' _and I answer myself by saying _'yes'._

I get up and start to get dress. After my shower I put on some black pilates pants. And get a big black t-shirt that says "You're a loser, I like it." In simple white letters.

In case you haven't noticed most of my shirts have random shit like that on them.

I grab my flip flops and run downstairs.

"Ready" I say.

"Well then time to go." Bella says.

We get into the Volvo. My mom didn't want a car of her own so she shares the Volvo with my father.

And my car is in the garage in New Hampshire.

We drive for about 20 minutes and I suddenly ask for reasons I can't even establish.

"Mom do you still love Jacob." The moment I say it I regret it. I mean _what the_ _fuck Renessme._

"No I do not love Jacob like that anymore it is purely a brother sister type of relationship." She says plain and simply.

Okay I can accept that. I mean I learned about the whole love triangle bullshit when I was younger, and I didn't give a fuck then why in the hell would I now.

And I suddenly freaked out because it hits me it's like animal fucking instinct. I realize I asked because I felt like my mom was a danger to my relationship with Jacob. My thought was this bitch is a danger to my man. Why I thought this I have no idea in hell.

We finally get there and I say: "Mom I don't know why I just asked that question don't hold that against me please. I'm not jealous or anything and I'm not angry toward you or anything." I say begging the gods that she doesn't go ghetto on me and say 'bitch I had him first' but then mentally bitch slap myself for thinking like that because she is my mother and is irrevocably in love with my father.

"I know honey. You and Jacob have this tight bond that I don't really seeing anything breaking it." She says with a chuckle.

"Okay." Once again why the hell would I ask that bullshit.

We get out of the car and walk into Charlie's house you immediately hear the game on in the living room as usual.

"Hey dad how is it going." Bella says.

"Oh you know the usual. Been getting some calls around town about funny stuff in the woods."

I look up in shock but then shake it off because as much as I don't want to admit but, something funny is always going on the forest in forks.

"Hi nessie how you doing." He says and get up and hugs me.

"Oh you know the usual." I hug him back and breathe in his comforting scent.

"Yeah you know." He mocks me and I laugh at that.

"So you and your mom going to cook everybody dinner?" he says with a sly smirk.

"I don't know about me but I know Bella definitely is." I say with a chuckle.

"I'm just kidding Charlie I'll totally help with dinner." I say and with that I walk into the kitchen.

I walk in and start cooking.

We're making burgers and hot dogs and French fries.

I make the pasta salad because it's the only thing I can cook I get the materials and start cooking.

About halfway thru my salad making I must add it was going to be some kickass pasta salad.

I hear the tires on the road and then the car suddenly stop. People get out and I realize it's Seth Leah Billy and sue.

They open the door and instantly Leah barges thru the door screaming

"You bloodsucker, girl where have you been." She screams at me.

"No where wolfman right here." She laughs and hugs me.

We hug for a minute and then says: "Dude where the fuck have you been."

"No where I've been here for three weeks."

"Seriously, I knew you were here but I could never catch you and I was kind of busy with my um yeah never mind."

"What the fuck do you mean um never mind. You need to fucking tell me." I say as we walk out the back door into the backyard.

"Well I kind of imprinted on a guy named Nick. And we are well kind of new to the relationship thing and I love him ness so much you gotta meet him." She says all happy and giddy.

"Dude I'm totally happy for you how do feel about imprinting were you pissed or elated."

"I was totally nervous about it, I mean how the hell could feel so awesome about the thing that fucked me over a couple of years ago. But after trying to fight I finally realized I needed him. _And bad._" She says. I just can't get over how happy she looks. I mean she's fucking glowing.

"Well I couldn't be happier for you. Hey does he know about the whole you turning into a dog shit." I whisper the last part. She laughs and says yes.

"What."

"Yeah he totally was okay with it. I even showed him my form and he said I was sexy."

"Man you got to let me meet him he sounds hot."

"I know he is." She says with a smug smirk.

I laugh and walk back into the house there I see Seth Sue and billy.

I give Seth a hug.

"What's up furball." I say I love teasing Seth even though I love him to death.

"Hey nothing much little robot." He calls me robot because I used to do a wicked robot and still do actually.

"Sweet." I say and walk up to give Sue a hug.

"Susie!" I scream. And at the same time she says: "Nessie!"

We laugh jumping up and down.

I love all these people so much I mean it would kill me if something were to ever happen to them.

I get back into the kitchen and continue with my badass salad.

When Jacob comes out of no where and says: "looking good."

I jump because I didn't think he was there and because I thought he was talking about me.

"What the fuck Jake man." He's laughing like a fucking crazy man and says.

"Sorry ness you were so into it I couldn't resist."

I look at him and he says.

"Not that you don't look good but you do." He stutters out.

"Jacob I think she gets what your saying." Leah says.

"Yeah shut up so you don't shove your foot further down your throat." I say.

"Your right." He walks away and goes into the living room to watch the game with the rest of the guys.

Sue looks at me with a little smirk.

And I say what.

I realize everybody in the kitchen looks like that. They all mumble nothing.

I let it go and soon enough dinners ready. The guys tuck in while we look completely disgusted.

"This pasta salad is awesome." Jacob says.

"Nessie made it." Seth says with a grin on his face.

"Oh really well I like it ness." Jacob looks directly across at me. He winks and I blush. Plus my heart rate speeds up.

He hears it and smiles even bigger.

Just then I hear an big clump and Jacob and Seth both growl and storm out of the house.

I'm officially freaked.

A/N: filler chapter I know but I will be updating tomorrow. How did like to see my little nessie and Jacob moment. Oh and what about Leah I wanted so desperately for her to be happy so I made it happen. Review and you'll know what the fuck that 'clump'was.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and in this chapter you will kind of figure out about the 'clump'.

Chapter 12: Nobody tells me anything

Jacob's Point of View

I had a meeting with Sam and his pack and mine. I informed him of the situation with the smell switch vampire. At first he found that extremely odd just like I did but we have seen some strange stuff in the past couple years. So we just accept the bullshit that we see.

So we made a deal like I said with Seth and Embry that if we run across any vamp that wasn't familiar we wouldn't hesitate to kill it. Not saying that we ever hesitated but it was more of vamp hunt season now so we were a little crazy right now.

After the meeting Seth and Leah rushed over to Charlie's house to go over for dinner or something I didn't know why. I went home and watched t.v. for an hour till I suddenly realized I was supposed to go over for dinner too.

I changed clothes and went over. The moment I drove up the street I immediately smelled ness.

She has such a distinct smell to me. I mean she could be in like Seattle and I could possibly still could smell her.

_No you couldn't you jackass._ I think to myself.

I get out of the car and see Edwards Volvo.

_Leech loves him some damn Volvos._ I laugh at that thought.

I walk into the house and say hey to everybody. I hug Sue and Bella.

One thing with me and Bella is that we may have been through hell and I mean hell together. But we will always be tight.

I see Ness making some pasta and she's mixing it and her hips are swaying a little bit in a sexy way. And I can't get over it because she has on these tight pants that show off her nice ass.

I walk up and say: "Hey good looking."

She nearly jumps out of her damn skin and I double over.

"I'm sorry Ness I meant that the pasta looks good." She cocks an eyebrow and I realize what I just said.

"Not that you don't look good cause you do." I stutter out.

Leah tells me to shut up basically and Nessie tells me to leave basically too so I walk out that rancid kitchen.

I go to the living room to watch the game and Billy says: "Smooth move son."

"Shut up dad. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." I say trying to justify my actions but failing miserably.

All the guys end with that and have small smiles on their faces.

_Jackasses._

Dinner is ready and me and Ness have a little flirt moment when I smell a vampire and I know it isn't a Cullen. I automatically growl and run out the backdoor.

Seth must've smelt it too because he storms out with me. We phase and try to track down the leech I kind of see it.

Is that it Seth. (regular is Jacob)

_Yeah it's him and I smell another one too._

I know I get a glimpse at him, and suddenly he stopped, I look at him he looks disgustingly beautiful as usual with the leeches.

But this one has brown short hair about 5'9 and has bright red eyes.

It isn't a newborn I know it because it's to tame looking. And it just is really has calmness sense to him.

I lunge for him but he moves out of the way. And suddenly burst out running again.

At first I don't know what the fuck it is I see it's like a bolt of lighting.

And suddenly I see the women she is sexy I'm not even going to lie she's definitely different from a regular vampire. But she has gray eyes. That is the first thing I notice. But then I see what she's wearing she has on a long flowing red dress that hugs her curves. She has sharp features and jet black hair. She clearly doesn't have shoes on either.

Who the fuck is that Seth?!?

_I don't know Jacob!_ Seth says panicky.

We start running even faster and I can feel it were going to run to the edge of a cliff and then she jumps off.

Looking graceful as hell. Then the switch smell vamp jumps a mile down from me. Seth looks over at me since he was chasing him to.

Phase back now we have some shit to handle. I use my alpha voice I'm pissed as fuck.

I mean who the hell are these leeches. And why the hell do they keep sending us on these wild goose chases. I got to talk to the damn Cullens and quick.

I run back out to Charlie's house and phase about 10 minutes before I get to the backdoor. Me and Seth come out of the forest at the same time.

I look at everybody.

Leah looks exhausted and stressed.

Charlie looks scared yet unsurprised. I mean I have phased in front of him already so this isn't that much of a shock.

Billy is calm and probably thinking of planning a tribe meeting.

Bella is a little confused.

And last but not least Ness: she is just purely annoyed.

"Okay well we clearly need to talk Bella can we come over your house in about an hour or so." I say just to get it over with.

"Okay I will defiantly fix that up." She agrees.

"Come on you two we got to talk to Sam real quick." I point to Seth and Leah.

I walk around the front and I wait for them to catch up. I see renessme and she comes out and just says: "What the fuck is going on!"

"I'll tell you in an hour alright honey." I say in a soothing voice.

She instantly calms down . I walk away and I hear her say: "little bastard you just don't turn into a dog in front of Charlie like that. And then the little motherfucker called me honey." She grumbles to herself.

I laugh and she flips me off as I drive off.

_God I love her._

Renessme Point of View:

I get into the car with Bella and we drive home. Sue and Billy were going to stay with Charlie for a couple more hours.

As were driving all I can think is what the fuck is going on.

_Uhh this is so frustrating._

We get to the house and my mom opens up her shield to my dad so she can simply just think of everything that just happened.

I'm still mad as hell I want to know what's up. But nobody in my family knows except the wolves…so I'm allowed only to be pissed at Jake.

My dad calls Carlise to tell him to come home and it turns out that Alice and Jasper got back home during our little dinner party with Charlie.

"Hey Alice." I say since we have about an hour to kill before the wolves come over.

She looks surprised that I'm talking to her which leads her to ask: "Are you talking to me?" she says stunned.

"Yeah you're the only one in the house with the name Alice." I say.

"Oh right." She laughs.

"So how was New Zealand." I ask because I kind of want to know what was up with her the past month.

"Oh me and jazz had a wonderful time." She says happily.

"Cool . I'm guessing you got some nice outfits knowing you." I say with a smirk.

"You know it." I laugh even harder at that.

Before I know it realize I just had a full conversation with Alice and I'm laughing with her. I t makes me feel good.

She continues to tell me about the little adventures her and Jasper went thru.

It sounds like they had an awesome time. And just about before the pack comes Alice says: "What's with the sudden change of attitude?"

"Because I got tired of being annoyed and bitter with everybody Alice." I say with a tired smile.

"Well I'm glad you got tired. We needed to talk."

"I know I just want to say I'm sorry for being a total dick." I say sheepishly.

"It's fine honey."

There's a knock on the door and I hear Carlise get the door.

"Hello Jacob. Come in." Carlise says in his ever present calmness.

They walk in and here is the set up.

I'm sitting on the couch next to Alice and my parents join us Roaslie sits down next to Alice. Esme and Carlise Jasper and Emmett are standing behind the couch.

Jacob is sitting across from me naturally.

"So you clearly know why we came over. Apparently there are to vampires running loose in the woods." Jacob says.

"Well what is special about vamps running around, doesn't that happen constantly in forks." Emmett says like a jackass.

I mean I know it's true but damn this is clearly important.

"I'm aware of that," Jacob looks like he could just shank Emmett. I snort and he smiles at me and continues.

"But these are two weird leeches. One of them is male and he has a strange gift he can basically switch his scents."

"What that sounds retarted." Rosalie says. I look at her. My families dickhead comments are erking my nerves to no end.

"Anyway, Seth says he was running around the party after he left and said he smelt a vampire but just about what like 5 minutes into the chase he smelt lemons." He look at our facial expressions and continues: "Well it completely thru him off and still saw him but continued to smell lemons."

"Wow that is definitely a power I've never heard of." Esme mumbles.

"Today we were at Charlie's and we heard a rustle outside and I smelt the vamp and took off. Me and Seth were right on his tail when he continues to run I catch another scent and it's this chick with black hair and gray eyes."

"She throws like a bolt of lighting down or something and looks at me. I chase her and then her and smelly guy jump off the cliff."

Once he finishes his story all I can think is:_ Why doesn't anybody tell me shit._

A/N: Okay the clump has been identified. He has a friend too. And what do you think about Alice being back. Here is a question for you what do you think will happen next? Review and I will update tomorrow but only if you review.

Bye sweetcakes.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okey dokey here is chapter 13. Enjoy

Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. (My dreams aren't cool enough to make a saga of books.)

Chapter 13: Any suggestions

Okay was all I could think after my first thought of why nobody tells me shit.

I mean a lighting bolt throwing girl, a switch smell vamp. I mean what the fuck is up with forks to get these weird ass creatures to lurk in its forest. Like I'm really getting confused.

The power and the situations are the things that bug me the most. These vampires are getting to close for comfort. They were right outside of Charlie's house.

If he would of saw them he would've got his shotgun and shot them but the bullet would've bounced off like in superman.

"Well all I can say is odds are the voultori are in it." Emmett says.

As much as I hate to say it, opps I mean think it Emmett is totally right.

The voltouri have had a thing for me since birth. And they've wanted members of my family forever too. I know your like _what the fuck aren't you afraid._ No. I'm strangly not that nervous.

With all the bullshit that happened the past 5 years of my life I've always had the strong thought that they'd be back.

The ancients left on a note that made you think_ 'oh this ain't over bitch'._ I don't know if that's what anybody else thought.

One thing I got from my little information about the voltouri is that they don't leave business unfinished. It's a mixture of their reputation and just pure pride.

_Also, what Aro wants Aro gets._

Jacob's P.O.V.

After I told the cullens my the little tale they all looked baffled.

I mean even Edward could see the thoughts running thru my head and I think even he thought I was talking out of my ass.

And after I heard Emmett's comment about the voltouri I almost could believe it.

Nobody seemed that surprised about it either everybody was kind of expecting it.

I knew nessie was thinking hard because whenever she thinks hard she gets this look on her face and kind of sticks her tongue out. It's so cute actually.

"Okay well I think that the wolves should patrol more often and we should be on look out but other than that I don't know what else we can really do about this situation." Carlise says."We don't know really what were dealing with frankly. And if we were dealing with the voultori I think Alice would've got something. Am I right Alice?" he asks.

"Yeah,Carlise is right I've been on the look out ever since the day in the field. I haven't got anything suspicious in awhile." Alice says positively.

"Well there definitely staying for snacks, Charlie said that he has been getting calls about weird stuff going on in the forest and some people going missing." Renessme says for the first time.

"Yeah she is right I had been hearing about some murders around town."Bella says too.

"I haven't noticed have you guys seen anything weird in the woods?" Jasper asks

"No that was the only really close encounter we've ever really had with those vampires."

"I frankly don't think we should worry about it too much. I think we should at least know what were working with." Rosalie says.

"Yeah Rose is right lets at least know what the hell we're working with until we go all crazy over it." Renessme says.

"I guess there really isn't much we can do except be on the look out for them and If you do see them again tell us." Carlise says very unsure.

One thing is clear everybody is stumped on what to do.

Renessme P.O.V.

Before the wolves left Jacob wanted to go hang out at first beach so I went with him.

We started running in the woods.

I forgot how thrilling and just purely awesome it is to run thru the woods. I mean the green colors surrounding me were just beautiful that I suddenly stopped and just looked around.

I stopped in the middle of a clearing with huge trees surrounding me. It was so nice. Jake raced in front of me and had to turn around and came back.

He nuzzled his nose in my neck and I giggled. I mean I actually giggled.

Out of nowhere I see a scene of me and Jacob racing thru the forest he is in his human form and running like at super sonic speed. He caught up to me and grabbed me around the waste.

I have been getting these flash backs a lot lately since we came back to Forks. And every time I have one I get a since of longing.

When I come out of my thoughts I realize Jacob isn't standing next to me anymore and I freak out.

"Jacob where the hell are you." I scream.

"Right here honey." He says I scream. And he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Are you okay Nessie?" he asks worried.

"I've kind of been out of it since we had the creepy vampire convo." I say. It's totally true. My last thought was that Aro wants something badly and I can't name it but. He's starting some shit and it's going to be big and effect us all in one way or another.

"You want to just stop and think right here it seems comfortable enough."

"Yeah I would like that."

We just sit on the ground for a minute I lay back on the ground and so does Jacob.

"Hey Ness," Jacob asks after at least ten minutes of silence.

"Yeah Jake."

"Well I know that I screwed you over I just wanted to know what your life is like in New Hampshire and if you have friends and a life and just have had a happy moment in a long time." Jacob says.

I look over at him and he's looking at me with one of the most sincere faces I've seen on someone in well forever.

"Well I have a friend named Shay she's really awesome I love her to death. Like she's Emily and Leah combined. And she is just really cool. She's one of those kind of people who fuck up but always find away to fix it. I envy her sometimes for having that quality. I mean if I fucked up it would just stay fucked up. There would be no way around it." I say. I didn't realize I had all that in me and then I continue. "It's also scary for me sometimes like with these vamps and shit. I'm like why can't I be normal and have a regular for family and have regular issues. Not like having to worry about some ancient vampires running around trying to assassinate me. But then I realize this is the shit that makes you who you are. And I kind of become at peace with the problem."

But one thing that I can't let go of Jacob is what you did to me. I'm slowly letting go. Slowly letting go of the fact that when I was 11years old the guy who basically was some how destined to be in my life one way or another cheated on me. And it doesn't matter that I was a kid. It was just the principle man. It showed that I couldn't trust anybody."

I look at him and he looks so out of it that I don't think he heard me. But then he looks away and I hear him sniffle.

"Renessme I'm so sorry. I will always regret what I did. I'm the worst imprinter ever. I broke the trust that we had I broke everything with you." He says. He's still looking the other direction.

"Jacob I'm letting go don't regret it this type of stuff that makes people who they are and I honestly don't think the world would be a nice place if we didn't fuck up every once in awhile." I slide over closer to him and kiss his head.

He sighs and looks at me and says: "Is that all that has happened to you in the past couple of years." He says with a little smirk.

I laugh and touch his face and basically showed him all the stuff that has happened to me the past 5 years.

When I'm done he says: "I gotta see your car it looks badass." I laugh.

How did I know he would like that.

"So what happened to you these past years?" I say with true curiosity.

"Nothing much."

"No I told you everything you have to speak now." I command.

"Alright."

He tells me things that have happened to him thru the years and I laugh basically the whole time. The shit him and the pack do is ridiculous.

"So now you know."

"Okay your right now I know."

I look at the sky and realize its getting dark.

"We should go back to the house I don't want you here in the woods. Especially at night." He says.

"Okay, but I hope you know I could totally kick those vamps ass." I say.

"Oh really."

"Hell yeah. I throw them bitches in the tree and dance around their ashes like a crazy lady."

"I think you need some sleep your talking crazy."

"Yeah your right."

"Hey Jacob,"

"Yeah"

"Carry me."

He looks surprised but then obliges. And carries me home bridal style. The whole time I have goose bumps and those sparks running through me.

We get home and he sets me down on the steps.

"Okay well I'll see you later Ness."

"Okay. Bye Jake"

He turns and walks down the steps. But then turn back around and says: "I love you." He winks and walks away.

You do not just fucking say I love you and wink and walk away. I'm freaked out of course my heart is beating pretty fast and fuck me he looked hot out when he was winking at me.

Any suggestions people on what I do now with this man. Cause I sure as hell don't.

A/N: Okay so how did you feel about Nessie's big confession. And you should totally review dude and tell me what you think. Click that motherfucking green button. You know you want to babe. And how the hell do you spell the voltouri's name cause I don't know how to.

Review and I love you. (that rhymed yeahh)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Alright guys here is chapter 14. Thanks for the kick ass reviews and thanks for helping my dumbass spell volturi you know who you are.

Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.

Chapter 14: She's so damn complicated

Jacob's P.O.V

I ran thru the forest after I said goodbye to Ness. I can't believe she told me the stuff she told me. It was eye awakening for me to here the stuff she said. I knew she was just miserable but it was like there was a depth to the pain she went thru. It wasn't just me and shay that screwed her over it just added on to the stress. She's an 8 year old in 18 years old body that can't be easy either.

It was just stress I mean she defiantly never acted like her age. Renessme was always a very mature child but when I saw her explaining her problems I saw that little 8 year old. I was looking at pigtails and rosy cheeks and bubble gum pink dress and no shoes.

I didn't see tall and fit short hair and nice ass breast Ness. I love the new Renessme I loved her if she was a fucking Bear. But it just doesn't seem official because I wasn't there to watch her grow up like I planned.

I just happened to see her on a whim at Charlie's house and even then she busted into tears.

_I feel like the world's worst imprinter._

I love the hell out of that girl she is amazingly wicked. My favorite thing she told me the whole time was that if we didn't mess up every once in awhile then this world wouldn't be what it is.

I crossed the treaty line and walked a little further until I got into my house. My dad was clearly asleep.

I went to sleep but my last thought was: _Ness I'll never be able to repay you for all the hurt that's happened to you._

She's a complicated little girl more than even she knows.

The next morning I ran my patrols and I didn't get anything. Nor did Leah or Jared.

I got back and was about to phase on the outskirts of the forest when I looked through the bushes and saw Nessie sitting on my porch.

That's weird I thought she was never I and I mean ever a morning person. I mean it's like 4:00 a.m. as we speak.

"Hey Ness what's up." I ask she looks really troubled.

"Oh I was wondering if I could just hang at your house all day I don't really want to be near vampires all day right now." She says a little shyly.

"Yeah you can come on in."

We walk inside my house and I know Billy is still in the house. I can hear his snoring. I go to the fridge and Nessie jumps up and sits on the counter. I realize she's still in her pajamas she has on some baggy pants that have poodles on them and they're black and white and she has on a black camisole.

I think she notices me checking her out because she asks what the fuck I'm looking at.

"Nothing, cute pj's."I mumble.

She laughs which is still my favorite damn sound in this motherfucking world and says: "you would like them."

"I know what can I do they are in my species."

"You are such a retard you know."

"Yeah but you know that's a slight turn on." I do not know why in the hell I even said that shit.

Her face is still in the same light smile she doesn't even look phased by what I just said. I hope she didn't even here it.

"Yeah and poodles turn you on too." Okay maybe she did here it.

"Black you're a grade A jackass."

"Thanks Cullen I'll give you a B for trying to keep up with me." She scoffs and punches my shoulder.

Did I mention that every time she touches me I get huge ass goose bumps.

And some weird ass jerk of static run thru me. I know for a fact that this is totally the imprint.

And to be honest I have no problem I love this girl poodle pajamas and all. Short red hair and all. I have no problem being made for this angel right in front of me because I got something most dudes spend their entire lives looking for.

I got love.

Renessme's P.O.V.

I went to Jacob's house because for some odd reason I felt this urge to go to him to just be in his presence. Hell, I could've just seen him for only like a second and I feel like I would've been okay.

I hate to admit but every time I leave this man or see him I love him even more.

And I won't go down a list of how he breathes or how is heartbeat is the most peaceful sound to me. Or how I could watch him stand there and just be set for the rest of my life. Because to be honest with you I'm not that kind of girl.

_That doesn't mean what you just said wasn't true Ness. Shut the fuck up I get. I_ _might be in love with Jacob black more than I've ever loved anything in my 8 little years of life .But that doesn't mean I won't make that bitch pay for what he did to me._

_Damn ness you are world's hugest contradiction I mean you say you love someone and then you call them a bitch. So my mom and dad had a contradiction of a relationship too. She was a got damn human with blood in her vains and he was a got damn vamp who drinks blood._

What the hell.

"Ness you okay you look like your thinking really hard."

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

And after that me and him just watch movies and hang out and do a little over nothing.

As I sit there and try to fight the urge of this imprint.

A/N: my mom caught me writing my story and I got completely uninspired with writing. She said she doesn't want me cussing so now I just don't want to do anything my privacy is invaded officially. I'm ranting now so bye review and sorry for the short chapter. I will update tomorrow.

Tell me what you think of Renessme and Jacob's thoughts on each other.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello my readers here is chapter 15 and I think you may hear about some old friends. Thank you for the reviews as always.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Me and Renessme had been sitting on the couch for mostly all day just talking about stuff on T.V. and she told me more about her friend Dylan.

She sounds like a really nice person and someone who Ness can cuss out every once in awhile for her actions which is always good when it comes to renessme.

After being on the couch all day I decide that we should go over to her house when I suggest it she just shakes her head and says: "You only want Esme to cook for you."

"I am a man and I do like to eat food so yeah. Plus I want see if they got anything new on the vamps."

"Your lucky I believe that as a valid reason or your ass would've been mine." she says menacingly.

"Sure it would've been Ness." I say in a real sarcastic voice.

She pushes me into the a tree when we get outside and I phase and start to run.

"You bastard!" I hear her yell as I run ahead of her in the forest.

As we are running look behind me and it seems like the scene changes into a completely different era.

Renessme looks about 5 and I'm beating her in a race and I bark at her and she says: "Bad doggy!"

I remember that day so vividly it scares me that I stop for a minute and that's all Nessie needs to get ahead of me.

She skids to a stop right outside of her house and looks at me with a disappointed look.

"Jacob I did not beat you fair and square so I will not brag." she says in a serious voice.

I walk away to phase I come back and voice my thoughts:

"Yeah Yeah ness your full of crap." I say and she bursts out laughing.

"You are so right I totally am. But that's just who I is." She says with a twirl of her head in a ghetto girl kind of way.

"It's very hard for you to look ghetto when you have on poodle pj's babe." I say and laugh.

She impersonates me laughing and walks inside.

"Whatever I defined gangsta when I kicked you in the balls." I hear Emmett laugh at that and I flip him the bird.

"Wow dude I'm hurt I thought we were cool and here you go giving me the finger. And to think I was going to hug you." He says with fake hurt all over is face.

"Shut Up! Emmett." Ness says from the kitchen.

"I love you too." He yells back.

I walk into the kitchen and see Ness bending over looking for something to eat. My pants get a little tight in the crotch area if you know what I mean.

This is like a guys dream I am instantly hit with the urge to shove my dick into her ass and have her moaning my name and doing me so-….

"Jacob your thoughts need to be less vulgar." Edward mumbles into my ear as he walks by to hug Ness.

"Hey dad what's up." she jumps up from being in the fridge and her boobs jump.

_Damn._

"What was Jacob thinking that was so vulgar?" she asks and looks between me and Edward.

"Oh I was just cussing out Embry in my mind for taking my pants." I lie.

Of course Renessme knowing me looks at me like I'm crazy but lets it go.

"So what do you want Jake a sandwich pizza bagels or a 5 course meal?" she turns around and smirks.

"Surprise me." I say while leaning on the counter.

"Okay then we will be having pizza bagels." she says in a satisfied tone.

"You cooking?" Alice asks as she walks in.

"Yes I'm cooking do you want me to make you something like oh I don't know elk." Renessme asks in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah you totally can oh and I want a side of deer to sweetcakes." she says in the same voice as Renessme.

"Be quiet Alice." Renessme says with a smirk.

"I love you too. Oh and Jacob we caught something in the woods earlier it smelt like a human but the it was off somehow." she says with a confused look on her face.

"Okay thanks. By any chance could you give me a location like north south-"

"It was just a little up north from Bella and Edwards cottage."

"Alright I'll tell the pack about it."

Alice walks out and Renessme looks a little uncomfortable suddenly. She looks just plain old spooked.

"Hey you alright over there with my pizza bagels." I ask.

"Fuck you." she says and starts to put it in the oven and I lean back and look at her. She is definitely spooked is the conclusion I come to. I walk over and hug her I do because she looks like she needs it bad. She grabs me automatically and wraps her arms around my neck. And I can feel her inhale me and she instantly calms down.

But then suddenly moves back like a jolt of electricity comes through her.

"Whoa um I gotta go upstairs real quick. Watch the bagels will 'ya?"

"Okay, you cool?"

"Huh huh."

Wow whatever happened scared the hell out of her. I guess I'll just sit here and contemplate that while I wait for pizza bagels to be done.

Ness's P.O.V.

_Shit Shit Shit._

Is the only thought running through my head after I run upstairs when I'm done hugging Jacob.

I mean why the fuck does this boy have this affect on me.

Is the imprint that strong.

When he hugged me I nearly just passed out I'm surprised he didn't pay attention to my heartbeat.

While I'm pondering that weird thought my phone starts ringing.

My ringer is drop it like it's hot.

I got it on a dare don't patronize me. It's Dylan.

Hmm that's weird she rarely calls me when she's out of the country.

"What shay?" I asks because she either wants to ask me what whatever something means in like spanish or how my summer is.

But no that is not what my crazy ass friend is calling to tell me about.

"Ness guess what. Clive is dead." okay that is not in my list of things she would say.

"What!"

"You know nerdy Clive Maceroy who had a huge ass crush on you."

"Yeah I know who he is. What happened."

"Well he's been missing for like a month and then they like find nothing from him except like his glasses covered in blood. So the police closed the case and said he is dead." She finishes ranting.

"Wait so they got no body." I ask confused.

"Yep no body. And here's the even more fucked up thing it was like 10 minutes or so away from your house where they found his glasses."

I think my heart literally stopped beating. Like no lie I can't even really see right now either.

"Hello um Renessme are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here it's just wow Clive."

"Yeah I know strange as mess." She agrees.

"Wait where did you here this aren't you in Belize which is in like Central America." I wonder out loud.

"Oh I finally got Wi-fi so I looked up our town's news webpage because being on youtube got boring. And it said 16 year old dead in northern Wilson."

"Nice so your in the Amazon on the internet. What a way to get connected with nature Dylan."

"Whatever. Well I have to go my parents want to go to the beach, but I will be calling you later on this subject. Roger that." she asks.

_God, she's such a nerd_.

"Yeah roger that Dylan."

We hang up and I walk downstairs and see Jacob enjoying his pizza bagels on the couch with Emmett.

_Losers._

"Hey Em where is Eddie?"

"He's up in the cottage." he says and turns around and smirks.

Well he's fucking so I won't be telling him.

"Forget it I'll tell Alice."

I walk upstairs and see Alice doing designs or some crap like that.

"Hey Alice I got to tell you something that might freak you out a little."

"What is honey?" she asks worriedly.

"Well you know that boy who had a crush on me…"

And I tell her the story hoping she can tell I'm crazy for what I'm thinking.

A/N: What's Ness thinking. Review and you'll found out. And tell me what your favorite part is. And am I being corny with my jokes I just want to know if I'm too vulgar or cheesy.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello readers here is Chapter 16. Thank you to all my readers and the reviews I get and the author/story alerts they feel nice and sweet to get so continue to review and read.

Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.

Chapter 16: I thought so

I continued to tell Alice the story about Clive and she looked a little spooked too.

I mean who the hell likes to here that some kid was killed like 10 minutes away from your house. That either happens in the hood or if your in my family.

"So I think that it might have something to do with the vampires running around the forest or even worst the volturi." I say in a rushed tone.

Alice still is a little confused but then says: " I hate to admit it but Ness it seems plausible." I nod very eagerly because I thought I was right.

"Alright you need to look into that a little more and definitely talk to Dylan about that." she says in a serious voice.

Suddenly we here running footsteps outside and the sound of paws and to top that off a howl.

"Shit what is going on!" I yell.

We run downstairs and see Quil phase and I get a peek of little Quil before he pulls on his pants.

I'm not going to lie I liked what I saw.

"What's the problem Quil?" Jacob asks urgently.

"Dude you will never believe the shit I just saw." he's out of breath it seems.

Damn what could've happened that made him look like he just walked through the Sahara.

"Hold that thought Quil would you like to come in and relax for a sec.?" Of course Esme would be that welcoming.

"Yeah thanks Esme that would be awesome." He walks inside the house and he sits on the couch while Esme hands him a glass of water. A minute later Bella and Edward walk into the place too.

_Hmm. No sex hair strange. _I think to myself.

"Okay I was on the beach hanging out with Kim and Claire when all of sudden I smell a strange ass smell it's like a human and a vampire but some other scent like a bird or something before I can even turn around and see the person he's gone." he stops for a minute to catch his breath.

"I get up and tell Kim to take Claire and I shoot into the forest, I'm surprised I still have my pants, anyway I'm running and I stop in a clearing where I see the guy standing there and he looks like a fucking god or something. He's sorta buff like us and but a little thinner. Of course he dashes off before I can get a good look so I start chasing him by the time this happens I think I'm what oh I don't know like 30 miles away from the Canadian border. Were still playing tag when I hear that infamous crack of thunder." he pauses and shakes his head like he can't baffle what just happened.

"This chick runs out and looks at me like I'm fucking Satan himself she tries to attack me and I dodge it. She comes again and we do that for at least 3 minutes. At this point I want to know where her partner is, he shows up and tries to jump me too. I turn around because I know I can't take these two. So I turn around and head back as I'm running away they look at me standing side by side and the girls eyes suddenly look like um husky dog eyes." he finishes with this: "The girl is fast guys and the guy seems like he is clueless without the girl. I wouldn't say there mates but I would say there more like work partners. When I was chasing that guy she didn't go crazy like most mates would do. It was almost as if she was a little bit pleased that I was chasing him like she wanted me too kill him."

When he is done everybody is like _WOW! _What in the world is happening and who are these people. I'm not spooked anymore screw being spooked I'm Pissed!

What the hell I don't care if it is the volturi anymore if it's them or just some weird vampires it's over.

You can tell everybody is having the same train of the thought as me because Jacob says "We need to go **Now** Quil." his face is tense.

And my dad looks like he wants to tear the couch up.

"Were going to go talk to the pack and will be back tomorrow." Jacob and Quil get up and start to walk out but Jacob turns around and looks at me and says: "Can I call you later." I nod and give him my number.

He walks out and phases.

"Carlise will be here in a minute we'll tell him what's going on." Edward says.

By that time everybody is downstairs.

"I think something **big** is going down you guys." I whisper and everybody looks at me.

It's a mixture of denile and agreement on the vampires faces surrounding me.

I thought I was right.

A/N: I'm a bitch for making a cliff hanger but that's what I felt like doing. Tell me what you think about the action and what you think is going to happen next. Review you know you want to.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: chapter 17 here we go!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter 17: He pushed me to do it

"Ness we know something big is about to happen. But what do you think is happening?" Carlise asks this once he gets home.

"Well It just seem likes all hell is about to break loose in the mythical world it isn't just me being born that has messed up this world. This volturi thing has been a long time coming." I say. These words I speak are so true to me.

It has been a long time coming the volturi are about to go ape shit on our asses. We can either be ready to win or die.

These little vampires that are running around are just the beginning of this war I just know it.

"Your right," Edward suddenly says to break the silence.

"Who's right?" Emmett asks.

"Renessme is right she was thinking that the vampires running around the forest are just the beginning," He looks at everybody's face to see if they comprehend.

"We're about to be at war with the volturi this has to do way more with just Ness being born. Aro has wanted us since well ever and he wants us with him or dead to him literally." My mom looks terrified.

Rose asks: " Alice have you seen anything worth being scared of?"

"No not yet."

"Well then I don't know what your all getting scared for. It's clearly just a little mishap." She says careless.

I love Rosalie to death but damn. We are very much about to go into war with the volturi. It is extremely clear to everyone.

"Rose it's happening. Ness tell everyone what you told me earlier." Alice asks. She sounds determined to prove Rosalie wrong. I don't blame her I want to too.

"Okay well Dylan said that the guy you know Clive Maceroy went missing back in Wilson just about a week after we left for Forks. And the police couldn't find a body or anything. His glasses were found just about 10 minutes away from our house. What I got from that was the volturi took him or something." I said.

"Well that could mean anything Ness. My only question is: Why the fuck was he here near our house." Emmett says like the dick he is.

"I don't know Emmett there are many motives for what happened. I'm not fucking inspector gadget so don't ask me." I yell at him.

"Well how the hell do you know it has to do with the volturi!?" he yells back.

"I don't but something is just telling me it does." Damn I'm about to hit him.

"You have no proof therefore it doesn't count." I look at him and lose it.

I jump across the room in record time and punch him. He's shocked for a moment but then tackles me. We are in a full blown fight.

Esme screams for us to stop but I'm not done.

My dad grabs me from him. Someone is screaming and I realize it's me. Emmett looks pissed as fuck and is still growling at me menacingly. I snarl (a very vicious and evil snarl I may add) and everybody backs up a little.

I suddenly just collaspe on the ground and start to sob really hard.

My mom comes and picks me up. I let her carry me upstairs. When we get up there she sets me in my bed. She doesn't say anything because she knows I don't want to here a 'it's going to be okay' or 'I love you very much.' I just want to be alone.

JP.O.V

I run into the forest with Quil I still can't believe the shit I just heard from him it's so fucking weird.

But I digress anyway we are going to a pack meeting to see Sam I howl to let them know we are almost there.

Once we are all gathered together I phase back and they all look at me and Quil.

"What's the problem Jacob?" Sam asks.

"Well we have a new problem with these vamps. Quil tell them what happened." I command. I unintentionally used my Alpha voice. When I'm really tense I tend to use it.

Quil continues to tell his tale the second time around is just as strange as the first.

When he's done there are a lot of growls and snarls of annoyance. But Sam tells us to stop.

"What the fuck are we going to do about this shit man." Paul asks pissed as fuck.

"We got to meet with the Cullens tomorrow I think they know way more on this subject than we do." I say because it's kind of true. I heard snippets of Ness's conversation with Alice it seemed like someone she knew was killed. I was going to call her to see if she was okay.

"Wait are they like holding information or something." Jared asks.

"No probably not Alice said that she caught a scent she said it was human but a little off. It was about 20 miles north of Edward and Bella's cottage." I say they all nod.

"You think it has anything to do with those old ass vamps from a couple of years ago?" Leah wonders aloud.

"I hate to say it but yeah odds are it's them you guys." I says while rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"We have got to prepare for this you guys, were meeting the Cullens tomorrow right?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. But until then I think you guys should run patrols. Quil you had a long day so don't worry.

Sam, Seth and Embry went to run patrols.

And everybody went back to their homes.

I went inside my dad was at Charlie's watching a game I think.

_I've got to get my dad a girlfriend_. I think to myself. He's needs a little action.

I trudge upstairs to my room and grab my house phone to call Ness.

I call her and I just get the answering machine. I dial the number again and I get her voicemail another time I do this at least 14 more times until I decide to call the house.

I dial the houses number and Jasper picks up.

"Hello."

"Hey um jasper I was calling to talk to renessme but she wouldn't pick up her cell. Is everything okay?" I asked worried. I start counting down the hours I was gone to see if that was long enough for her to get hurt.

"Jacob she can't come to phone right now because we had a little family dispute." he says a little unsure.

"A family dispute. what the hell happened?"

What the fuck does a little family argument have to do with Ness not picking up the phone.

"Well she got into an argument with Emmett. She got mad at him punched him in the face he tackled her and it got ugly fast. Esme's coffee table is destroyed. Edward had to pull her off of him. She had a nervous breakdown if you will say." he says optimistically.

_Damn._ She basically jumped Emmett. I knew she was tough but not that tough to beat up Emmett. He's a big dude and she's a little girl.

"Did she get hurt?" I ask from what I got they sound like they could've killed each other at that point.

"Everybody's fine physically but emotionally were all a little fragile." he says.

"Okay well I'll call her in the morning to check up on her. Oh and before I go I want to tell you that will be over to talk tomorrow."

"Yeah we kind of got that. We have a little bit of stuff to tell you anyway." He says.

"Alright see you then."

"Bye Jacob."

We hang up and I try to shut off my mind. or at least try not to think of the shit that has happened today. I settle on a peaceful thought of mine.

Renessme in my car singing Sweet O' Child Of mine.

A/N: I will update soon but you have to review soon.

Question: What did you think of Renessme's little fight with Emmett. And how about the volturi thing. You can answer all of this in a review.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey here is chapter 18. Thanks for the reviews and story alerts they rock! Oh I also have Jacob's car on my profile as well as Renessme's haircut.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter 18: It's a promise

I woke up from a kind of peaceful sleep. I looked at my nightstand that has a picture of me and my family from when I looked like 2. I just put it up when I started liking them again. My messages on my phone were at least 17.

They were all from Jacob. Only he would call me 17 times, and not realize after about the 16th time that I won't pick up.

I got up and did my routine ranted in my head as usual about how I need a new wardrobe. Until I settled on a pair of faded skinny jeans with holes in them and black V neck t shirt.

I walked downstairs and everybody is down there. Literally even the wolves are here. What time is it?

"It's 4 in the afternoon." Edward says being the ultimate mind reader.

_What day is it? _I ask in my head.

"It's June 27th." He answers.

"Oh okay, Thanks." I say and grab a seat.

Everybody continues discussing what I guess is the information on the vamps.

"So you aren't totally sure it's the volturi, But odds are it's them." Sam says to Carlise.

"Yes we aren't sure but if we are as positive as we think we are it is the volturi." Carlise says.

"Oh no." Alice suddenly says. Jasper rushes over to her to see if she's okay.

She's clearly seeking the future.

Edward groans as he see's what Alice is seeing. Everybody goes rigid all of a sudden in their places. Me being the only confused one is just sitting there trying to figure what the hell is going on.

Alice relaxes after about 3 minutes of seeing the future.

She immediately looks at me and says: "Clive is a vampire and wants you. **Bad**."

_Well damn._

JP.O.V.

Okay well two big questions: Who the hell is Clive? And why the fuck does he want my Ness.?

_Wait a sec there Jake she really isn't yours._

_Yet._

Leah breaks the silence and asks who the fuck is Clive.

"Clive is a boy who had a crush on me back in Wilson. He was killed just about a week after we left to come here. The police didn't find a body, but they did find his glasses splattered in blood ten minutes away from our house." Renessme says with annoyance in her voice.

"Was that all you saw in your vision Alice?" Ness asks.

"I saw Clive stomping thru the woods looking for you it sounded like you ran away from him and he was taunting you almost. It was very creepy." I automatically growled under my breath.

No one is going to touch her. Especially some loser vampire who has a lame ass crush on her.

From her facial expression I can tell that's exactly what she's thinking too.

Ness is a very independent person. I bet you just the thought of him trapping her makes her pissed as hell.

"Well I will hurt his ass if he touches any of you specially me." she says with total determination on her face.

_Another reason for me to want to have sex with her. _I think to myself.

Gosh, I'm horny I need to get laid fast if this all I can think about while we have vampires stalking my imprint.

Edward here's my thoughts and silently growls so low even I barely here it. He still has issues with me thinking dirty thoughts about his little girl. But dude she ain't little anymore hasn't been for about 3 years.

I almost expect him to jump across the room and strangle me. But he gets this pitiful look on his face like he knows I'm right.

"Okay well you can not go in the forest alone period." I declare out loud to her.

She looks a little pissed for a second but then when she realizes its me who said it I think she lets it go.

"Fine whatever but you can't walk in the damn bathroom with me that's just gross." she mumbles under her breath.

I laugh and say: "That sounds appealing but I don't think so." she flips me the finger from the other side of the room.

"Well is that it for the meeting? I got to go and meet Nick for lunch." Leah says. She's lucky we like Nick because if we didn't we would've all had been pissed about her being so damn happy all the time about him.

"Yes I believe we are done here." Carlise says. Some of the guys leave immediately others go over and talk to the Cullens. Quil walks over to Emmett and I think they start talking about a video game. Embry starts talking to Jasper about some random shit, Sam is talking to Edward and Carlise.

I walk outside to were Nessie is, she has her back to me.

"I'm fine Jacob. Now go away." She says in a hard voice.

"What makes you think I was going to ask if you were okay. I could've asked about the stock market or the weather." I say.

She turns around and says: "You're a dick. But your not so bad." she smiles.

"It's my charm isn't. All the ladies say it's my smile." I smile real cocky.

"You being full of shit has to do with your charm."

"Thanks babe."

"Anytime."

"So who is this Clive guy?" I ask. Because she seems still on the edge about it.

"He's just this guy that has had a huge ass crush on me since like I don't know freshman year. He's really sweet, or should I say was sweet. I gave him a kiss on the last day of school. He was the only guy who I felt wouldn't screw me over." She says sadly.

"Just shows how good of judgment I have in people." she says sarcastically.

Fuck.

In a way this is my fault. But I don't know anything that puts this girl in trouble feels like my fault.

I just got her back and I don't want to lose her again. If this guy touches her or breaths near her I will kill him.

That's a promise.

A/N: How do you feel about Jacob's promise. Review and tell me. in the next chapter I'm thinking of having a little Nessie and Jake moment might get steamy. Who knows you have to review.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Reviews and authors/story alerts are still awesome to get so thanks for those you all are very cool for that here is chapter 19.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 19: Dr. Phil Moment

Me and Jacob talked for a couple more hours but we clearly avoided the subject of Clive. Something about him told me that he was extremely pissed about something and I had a clue that it had to do with Clive. All I know is that I'm just not happy at all that I have some vampire possibly stalking me in the forest. It's a highly disturbing feeling you never want to have.

After Jacob left he just seemed like he was afraid to leave me. It was as if he left he thought that I would evaporate into thin air or something.

"Jacob you need to go home and get rest before you go on to do your patrols." I said as I was pushing him into the forest.

"Alright but if you get into trouble I'm always somewhere close by. You know that right." He said with such serious that I was caught off guard for a minute.

"Yes I know Jacob you will always be there for me." I touched his arm and showed him how honest I was.

He looked very satisfied with himself gave me a quick peck on the cheek and ran out into the woods.

I rub my cheek like some 12 year old who got their first kiss. I'm not going to lie I still get tingles whenever he touches me. And would you know it's very hard to try and hate someone when your senses and emotions are always heightened when your near that person.

I sit back in my bed as I think about earlier. I still can't get over how Clive really has something to do with this. I knew deep down in my mind that he had something to do with this. But why him? He's so sweet and I would never sentence someone to live like this. If he tries to hurt me or hurt someone innocent or someone I love it's on all the way.

I get up and put on my pajamas and try to go to sleep but of course I'm very restless. It's like my mind is running on a loop of chanting random shit like: _You love Jacob. Or Clive is going to get you._

This is not something that will lead to a peaceful sleep so I get up and walk downstairs.

I sit down on the couch. I'm so into my thoughts that I don't even notice that Emmett is sitting right there.

_Shit. _I almost forgot that I beat him up. Wait I could never forget that. Ever.

We sit in silence and continue to watch some old 90's action movie called "In Your face".

Who the hell comes up with these titles I do not know.

Suddenly Emmett turns the channel and I say: "Hey big guy I was getting into that" I say a little pissed.

"Don't you have a t.v. in your room?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah well, still I want to watch it down here." I yell like a brat.

"Shut up Nessie you sound like a total baby right now." He says in a annoyed voice.

"What the hell Emmett why did you get so pissed. Are you mad because I dogged you yesterday. Because you need to get over it." I say.

"You sound like such a bitch you know that right. And no I'm not pissed off about that frankly I didn't really care. We were both pretty on the edge last night and I think we were just letting off steam. So I'm going to be the mature one and apologize." For the first time in all of the 8 years I've known Emmett he sounds responsible.

_It's scary._

"Quite frankly Ness you have been acting a like a little bitch this past year. We all accepted your apology in all. But you have to realize that you kind of hurt us too when you would say those rude things or be snarky if we asked a question. It was extremely irresponsible and un mature of you to act like a bitch. And the people you hurt the most when you would do that was Edward and Bella. It hurt to see their old carefree little girl be turned into this hate filled shell of a person. You shut us out. If you ever have problem like that don't ever just close off and not talk to us. It's very cliché but you can always talk to us. Trust me"

_Holy Shit._

Emmett was the one who called me out and called me a bitch. He was and is the only one who said how much of a dick I was this past year. I respect him so much for that I really do.

It's not that I think that the other guys are punks for not cussing me out ever it's just they kind of just settled into thinking: 'Oh that's just ness being ness'.

I don't want them to ever think it's okay for me to walk around with that 'fuck the world' kind of attitude. It's never okay. I wasted a year's worth of energy of pushing my family away. And I just now like literally a second ago I realized how much I need these people. And how if one of them were to go away or be hurt or killed or just in a plain old bad mood it would screw me up. If I felt bad for only an hour about Emmett being pissed at me then me being pissed at him must've fucked him up for a whole year. And even worse on my parents.

I start crying because I realize that I'm an evil person. I don't deserve anyone or a family as awesome as these people.

_I'm a fuck up._

"Ness I didn't mean to make you cry. Man, I was just telling you how I felt for awhile. Please don't cry I don't do tears." He says really anxious.

"No it's not you. I just realized what an ungrateful little prick I really am. I don't deserve you guys I'm such a dick." I say in between sobs.

"Oh shorty you are definitely not a prick. I've met some pricks and you are not one."

"Yes I am. I was so selfish this past year. how could I be such an ass. I mean at the time I didn't give a damn but now it's sounds so stupid." I cry even harder.

"What is the problem." Rosalie says as she see's me she runs over.

"What did Emmett do to you?" I showed her what happened and she growls at Emmett.

"No do not growl Rose I deserve it. I'm a bitch for what I've done to you guys." I take a breath and cry even more.

"Baby you are not a bitch." She tries to placate me but it isn't working.

"Don't deny it. I was a dick. And Emmett I respect you so much for admitting it to me I needed it bad. I was so wrapped up in myself that I really couldn't have cared if one of you moved. Hell, I'm surprised one of you didn't with the way I acted." I say.

"One thing you got to get clear is that we are a family and we love the hell out of you. And we can respect why you closed us off for so much. But as Emmett said you can't do that anymore if you got a problem got damn it Ness tell me. I won't mind. That might even make my day. You hear me you got to tell us if you have a problem." Rose says with so much care in her voice.

I look in her eyes and I hug her so much that if she wasn't a vampire I'm sure some bones would've been bruised.

I let go and realize that all my family is in the living room now. I jump up and hug all of them we get into a big group hug.

I'm sure if they could cry they would be bawling. I am not a crying girl but that was too much for me.

"I love you guys so much it's kind of weird to a certain point." I say with a laugh as I wipe my eyes.

"We love you too trust me I hear it in everybody's thoughts." Edward says.

I laugh after that we talk for a couple more hours until I dose off on the couch next to Emmett and Jasper. I wake up the next morning and I feel really brand new. So brad new that I want to go on a shopping trip.

I ask Alice and of course she agrees like I just asked her to go see Obama in the flesh.

In the car Alice asks what I want and I say I want nice dressy clothes and jeans and so and so.

"Why do you need a dress Ness?" she asked as we drove up to Seattle.

"Don't go crazy but I want to do something with Jacob tonight."

A/N: Uh oh what does Ness want to do with Jacob tonight? Review and you shall know.

Question: How did you like my Cullen family moment?

P.S.: The movie title was mine earlier in the chapter. Hope you liked it. alright now I'm done.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you for reviews. Here is chapter 20! That's exciting to me to be in the 20's.

Chapter 20: dog tag

After I told Alice about how wanted to do something tonight with Jacob of course she did the opposite of what I said and freaked.

"Ahhh that is so sweet. So tell me what do you want to do? What kind of lingerie do you want? Oh and where are you going?!" She asked in one breath.

_Damn this chick is crazy._

"Okay Alice there will be no lingerie in the mix and we are just going to go and hang out probably. I just want a casual dress." I say trying to get her to chill.

"What wait I thought you were going to get sexual with him." she says a tad disappointed for reasons I'm unaware of.

"Wait no! What in the hell made you think that?" 

"It's kind of obvious that you want to have sex with him. You may not notice this but whenever your in the room he's always, excuse my French, but eye fucking you. It's slightly nasty. He always has this hunger in his eyes for you." She says in a sincere voice.

I ponder that thought. 

I never knew Jacob looked at me that hard I thought it was just the imprint. I mean how long had that boy gone without having sex. He has been extra sexy to me lately. And I can't lie I have caught him staring at my ass more times than once.

I laugh a little. It's highly amusing to me to think of Jacob being nervous to go to 3rd base with me. I mean were not even in a relationship so there is no need to go to 3rd base when we haven't even gone to first.

_Shit. _

I'm thinking about this to hard. Okay, I've agreed with myself I am going to ask Jacob Black to go out with me.

I know your thinking 'what I thought this chick was about to give him hell'. Well, no I can't do that anymore. 

Thinking about Jacob Is really the only guy that I have really ever felt attracted to. The first time I saw him again my emotions were extremely haywire that I couldn't really tell what the emotion was that I felt in my stomach. But I realized it was relief.

I hadn't seem him in so long that my body was going tense and rigid. But when I saw him I guess I relaxed. It wasn't visible to me at the time but looking back on it that's what happened. And at the party when shay was mouthing off to me I could tell Jacob kind of got this ownership over me. It was as if he knew I was his and he was mine. I've always felt that way about him.

Whenever I looked back at my past in New Hampshire (which wasn't often) I always had this feeling of possession. I remember when I was little that I would always walk around saying my Jacob. Or when he did something that made me proud I would say 'that's my Jacob' it was like I was his annoying nagging wife before the age of 2.

"Ness what are you thinking about so hard?" Alice asks to break me out of my reverie.

"Oh I was just thinking of how this imprint has made me so damn possessive over Jake." 

"You were always that way over him. So I wouldn't really feel ashamed about it." she says nonchalantly.

"I remember one time when you were little we went to some dinner party with Carlise's friends and some girl was flirting with Jacob. And you ran over across the room and stepped on the ladies foot. And stuck out your tongue and growled. Everybody was so shocked and surprised that a 4 year old could be so intimidating." She chuckled while thinking back on that memory.

I actually do recall that night. My parents wouldn't take me out for awhile after that and Jacob all but had to hold me back. He asked my I did it and I said I 'you will always be mine and not some skanks'. He was shocked of course that I said it with such conviction. Hell, I was too. I mean what little kid gets that mad that a girl is flirting with your then uncle basically.

"Alice you said I was always like that with him. You know really strong on the whole he's mine thing." I ask.

"Yeah you were you just never noticed it. The way you would react was like knee-jerk . It was instinct for you to feel that way."

We continued to drive until we arrived at the mall.

In true Alice style we bought about half the shit in the store.

"Alice I don't need all of this. I just wanted a couple of shirts and jeans and maybe a dress or two." I say.

She scoffs and continues to shop.

Finally we're done and we drive home.

"Oh sweetcakes, Jacob is going to want to go doggystyle with you when I'm done with your makeup and other fashion needs." Alice gushes.

"Don't ever say 'Doggystyle' ever again it's nasty." I mumble.

she laughs and we drive home.

Makeover. I did not sign up for this.

A/N: What did you think of Renessme's feelings for Jacob. Am I moving to fast with the whol boyfriend thing. Review and you shall know.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody keep doing that. Here is chapter 21.

P.S. To Kana117 or anyone else was wondering why chapter 20 was all underlined because I'm an idiot and by accidentally I guess clicked that button and didn't know how to turn it off. So yeah, I'm stupid for that.

Chapter 21: God, I love him

When we got home Rosalie helped us carry our bags into the house. And ran upstairs to get the "equipment" ready as she called it.

_Dude, that scared the hell out of me when she said that. _

As I was walking upstairs to go into the "equipment" room when I got a call from Jacob asking if I wanted to go out to dinner with him.

Of course I said yes.

"Okay so you are clearly going on a formal date with him so you should look hot yet elegant." Alice commented after I told her.

"Sit down." Rosalie commanded.

_Oh no she's going to use the equipment on me._

"Shut up Nessie take it like a man." Rosalie growled.

"This side of you is creeping me out. And I haven't done anything to you yet?"

"I heard your thoughts when I touched your arm." Rosalie said in a 'duh' kind of voice.

"Oh, my bad" I say a little sheepishly.

"Yeah your bad."

She took me into the bathroom and started to wash my hair. I haven't washed my hair in awhile. Don't say ill. I haven't washed because my hair is like vampires I only have to wash it like once a month.

Rosalie scrubbed hard and was a little too aggressive.

"Damn Rose." I mumbled.

"You have knots in your hair from not brushing it." She says thru gritted teeth.

Whatever, just because I don't give a damn about my hair doesn't mean you have to yank it out.

"I heard that thought Ness." She says.

_Damn._

When she is done I am extremely glad. That was a little bit of torture to go through.

I sit down a she starts blow drying it out.

"Alright I'm going to just flat iron it. It's going to look like rosemary type of hairstyle."

"Cool."

20 minutes later she is done.

I don't wear makeup ever so I go to Alice who has one of the dresses that we bought from a store up in Seattle.

It's black and is strapless and makes my boobs look huge which is always a plus.

I put on a some bright yellow pumps. Alice hands me some yellow flower studs. The rest of my wholes just have regular diamond studs in them.

I walk over to the mirror and I'm totally satisfied with how I look.

I don't look like a teenager I look like a grown woman. The dress shows off my tattoo really well.

I get a text from Jacob saying he will be here in about 5 minutes.

I suddenly get this anxious feeling in my stomach. I don't know why I'm nervous to go hang out with him. I sit on my bed and I get a little bit light headed and before I know it I'm hyperventilating.

Oh shit I can't breath.

I grab a water bottle and calm down. I let out a huge sigh. Glad that I quenched my thirst.

The door bell rings and my heart jumps into my mouth.

He walks in and I swallow my heart and take the steps slowly.

When I get downstairs I instantly want to turn around.

_Fuck he looks hot._

He's wearing some black skinny jeans a white V-neck and a blazer. I'm sure my face is beet red.

He looks awe struck as he takes my outfit in.

"Wow you look amazing Ness." He says to me.

"Thanks." I mumble.

Oh my gosh I'm in deep shit I got to find something smart to say before I yell 'fuck me'.

So I say: "You don't look like shit either." Okay why did I say that.

"Um…well I think you guys should go now." Alice says to help relieve me from my dumbass comment.

I mouth thank you as we walk to his car.

He opens up the car door for me and I get in.

Okay Ness you **can** definitely do this.

He gets in and says: "You really do look sexy Ness." Jacob then continues on a roll and licks his lips.

You **can not **do this Ness.

"Thank you. You look quite pretty too. Wait, shit guys can't be pretty they can be handsome or hot, sexy, or even smexy I heard that's the new word to call a guy when you thinks he's cute…" I trail off and bite my lip because I just sound like a huge spazz.

He laughs at what I say and starts the car.

I look out the window and try to conjure up an idea for a casual conversation.

I'm not talking about the weather because that is just lame so I say the next best thing: "So how's it hangin?" Shit did I just ask how his balls are dangling. Wow I deserve an award for coming up with that awesome question.

"What?" he asks confused.

I suddenly have the urge to crawl out of my skin.

"Um nothing." I say to diverge the conversation from that question.

"Wait did you seriously ask me how's it hangin?" He says with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes Jacob I asked how's it hangin." I say annoyed that he is still talking about it.

He bursts out laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I yell.

"You are really cute when your nervous." He says in between laughs.

"I'm not nervous." lie.

"Uh yeah you are. Ever since I saw you got in the car you have this nervous energy. It's like an electric wave falling off of you. It's weird. And frankly I'm getting a little jumpy being near you."

"Oh well my bad, I just don't like the unknown." I say.

"What you don't like the unknown. What's unknown about me. Ness you literally know everything about me. So what's unknown about me?" He asks and looks at me while he has one hand on the steering wheel.

"Well everything about you is unknown about you yet, I do know everything about you. It's kind of eerie. I feel like there's a side to you I don't know. Don't tease me but I think it's your sex side." I say bold and clear.

Wow, I couldn't start up a casual conversation with him but it's all good if I say hey your sex side is real wild.

"You think you don't know my sex side?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah." I say a little nervous of his next answer.

"Well maybe you'll find out about that side soon." He eyeballs me and once again does the magic trick to get me all hot and bothered he licks his lips.

"Maybe I will." I say back with just as much conviction as he did.

He smiles and we pull up to a gourmet French resturant.

"Ohh French sounds fancy." I say.

"Yeah I was hoping you spoke some because I definitely don't." Jacob says.

He would be the person to go to a food joint and can't speak the language of the place.

We walk in. And the hostess greets us in French. I start talking back to him in French.

"Did you get reservations?" I ask Jacob.

He nods and I say we have reservation under Black.

He takes us over to our table. Hands us our menus.

"Where did you learn French? Wait, let me guess Edward taught you"

"No I taught myself." I say while reading the menu.

"Impressive."

"More where that kind of stuff came from. So what are you getting?" I ask him. His face scrunches up in frustration as he tries to read the menu.

"Damn I can't read anything." He mumbles.

I sigh and walk to his side of the table I lean over his shoulder.

His breath hitches a little and I can tell that he is trying to contain himself.

I point to a meal that I know he'll like.

"Uh just get the steak." He looks at the side of my face.

I blush and walk back to the other side to my seat.

When I sit down. I look at him from under my eyelashes and he is looking everywhere except at me.

Our waiter comes over his name is John. He is a little lean and has blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.

He eyes me for a minute and takes Jacob's order first.

"And and what would you like Miss?" He ask with a little too much eagerness.

I look at Jacob first he seems incredibly pissed at John.

"Oh I just want the salad and I'll be fine." I say.

"Alright. If you guys need anything and I mean anything I'm here." He says while looking at my breast.

"You can go now John." Jacob says a little too calmly.

When John walks away I laugh as Jacob growls. I'd be lying if I said that wasn't a turn on.

"Hey he was really nice don't be mad." I say.

"Oh Ness don't act like you didn't see him drooling over your breasts. I mean yeah you look hot and all but you're my date." He says a little smugly.

"So what you're the only one who can eye fuck me." I counter back.

"Yes." he says way too quick.

"I mean no, now it sounds like I don't like you, Shit you are very attractive and I would totally love to fuck you. Now it sounds like that's all I think about…" He rambles on.

"Jacob it's truly okay you sound dumb rambling I was just screwing with you." I say with a chuckle.

He laughs a little too. "You are pretty good looking tonight. And every time I see you." He says almost as a whisper.

I blush. He has magical powers over me or something because I never blush.

Our food finally comes out. And of course John tried to basically ask me to have sex with him in the kitchen.

We eat for a couple minutes.

"Is it good?" I ask Jacob.

"Yeah has weird taste to it though." He says as he scrunches up his face.

"Hey you were the one who bought us here." I say.

He throws his straw wrapper at me and I laugh even harder.

We get the check and I dodge John from almost grabbing my ass.

"So where to next Mr. Black?"

"I thought we just hang out at the beach."

"Cool with me."

We drive back to La push and we get out and walk on the beach. It's a chilly night but to me it's pretty warm since I run a at good 107.5. The stars are out and the sky is very grayish for the night time. I can hear the wind blow and the waves crash against the rocks. It's all so relaxing.

"You cold?" Jacob asks me.

"Nah I'm good. How about you?" I ask playfully.

"Actually I'm a little hot." _Yes you are._

We stop and sit down and I take off my heels.

"So how is being back in Forks, other than that vampire being here and all." Jake asks me.

"Well it's good to be back home. I didn't realize how much I missed this place until I came back. I like being able to see everybody."

"Who did you miss the most?" He asks curiously.

"Well maybe Charlie. And you little bit." I say the last part shyly.

"You missed me?"

"Yeah it goes back to the whole thing of I didn't know I missed you until I came back." I say.

"Oh really. I missed you too Ness. More than you know." He mumbles.

"I love you." I say suddenly. Oh crap now why did I do that.

"Really." He says totally surprised.

"Yeah I totally love you it's weird. Damn this is frustrating. I'm supposed to hate you. I was so intent on hating you. But then I see you like this and I can't even dare to picture life without you, like when your gone, god this is going to sound cheesy but, it kind of hurts. The pain doesn't hurt until I think of something about you. And I can't think of a moment in time other than when you told me about shay where I truly hated you. Jake I promised myself if I ever saw you again I would never fall for you or get whisked away. And damn it I did. I love you." Of course I was playing with the sand when I told him this so I can't see his face.

"Come here." He commands me.

He presses his lips against me. And it is AWSOME! He moves his lips with me and his tongue brushes over my lips and he ask for entrance which I happily give.

His tongue travels everywhere in my mouth. And it feels heavenly. Jacob rolls over so I'm under him and he starts to grab my waist. My arm is wrapped around his neck while my hands run through his hair.

His teeth graze my ear and he growls: "Fuck I love you too Babe more than you could ever know."

I moan his name and he kisses me once more. We stop for a second to catch our breath and I lean my forehead against his and smile.

"Wanna go out?" He asks with a grin.

"Hell yes."

He laughs and picks me up and spends me around.

"Dude I'm dizzy here." I yell as he puts me down.

"Sorry girlfriend." He says with a wink.

"You are such a dork." I mumble.

"But I'm your dork." He says against my lips.

We walk back to the car and I scoot over and lean my head on his shoulder while he wraps his arm around me.

Ness And Jacob sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Why is that running through my head.

I laugh at myself.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asks.

"Nothing."

"Your crazy." He says with a chuckle.

"But I'm your crazy lady."

"Damn straight."

A/N: Okay what did you think. I'm personally proud of this Chapter. Tell me what you think of my little Nessie and Jacob getting together moment. Review!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I like to thank people for reviewing the last chapter. Your comments are always accepted by me. So without further ado here is chapter 22!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 22: Infamous

After Jacob dropped me off at my house ( not without a great make out session).

I went inside to go to my room but of course I got bombarded by questions from all the girls in the family while the guys looked suspicious.

"How did the date go?"

"Are you a virgin still?"

"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Are you still a Virgin?"

It was extremely overwhelming for them to ask me all those questions out of nowhere. I kind of tuned out what was happening I was still lost in my little trance.

"Renesmee are you going to answer my question?" Alice asked.

"Oh um well yes, I'm still a virgin, and yes me and Jacob are a couple." I say the last part a little giddy.

Everybody really wanted to know if I was still a virgin that's why they all got quiet.

"So how was the date?" Rosalie asked.

"It was very romantic. I enjoyed it a lot but I could show you better than I could tell you to be honest." I was pretty beat and I wasn't in the mood to really talk.

All the girls touched my arm and I showed them what happened. They all laughed at the part with John the cater waiter. When I was done everybody said awww.

"Yeah it was very sweet and nice." I say a little shyly. Everybody was looking at me with some smirk on their face.

"Well I'm so glad sweetie that you had a good time with Jacob you deserved it." My father said.

"Thanks Dad, I can't say it anymore but I love you all sooo much." I say tiredly.

"Okay you need to go to sleep you look like your going to pass out on the floor right in front of us." My mom states.

It's true I'm so fucking tired I could probably sleep through a fire. Actually no, I can always sleep through a fire.

I trudged upstairs I was so tired it's not even funny now.

I took off my clothes and just went to sleep in my bra and panties. Ahhh I'm so glad I can finally relax.

I let my body slowly relax until I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I sat up and just sat on my bed.

I haven't done that in forever, just sit in my bed and think. I used to do it all the time in Wilson just sit there and think about everything. Well actually I used to avoid thinking about everything but it seemed like everything would creep into my mind.

I suddenly heard a tap at my window that took me out of my daze. I got up and looked out my window.

It was Jacob.

I got nervous.

Shit he didn't have his shirt on. His hair was in his face a little bit. He just had on some baggy shorts. Not even some shoes.

I opened up my window to let him in. He scaled the wall and then jumped through the window.

His jaw dropped when he looked at me. At first I was like what the fuck is your problem. But then I realized I went to sleep in my bra and underwear.

_Oh well this awkward._

"Uh hey Ness," Jacob says a little nervous. He looks everywhere in the room except at me. My bra is just a polka dot bra and some regular undies. But I guess that's just a little too much for him.

"I'll go put some clothes on." I walk into my closet and I get some basketball shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

He walks up to me and wraps his arms around my waist and starts to kiss my neck. I wasn't prepared for that so I instantly panicked.

Jacob pulled back and looked at me. He looked a little worried.

"What's wrong baby?" Jacob asked.

"I was just surprised that you kissed me and I mean, shit why is that every time I'm near you I get nervous suddenly…" I rambled on a little bit more.

He shut me up by just putting his lips on my mine. He pulled back just when I was getting into the kiss.

"What the fuck Jacob?!" I was now pretty annoyed.

"I don't know why the hell you get nervous around me Ness, but you don't have to be at all ever period. Got it." He now had his hand under my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Got it Jacob now can we continue making out please." I say like a brat.

He laughed at my annoyance. And started kissing me again his tongue slid into my mouth and he started exploring my mouth again and he licked my tongue.

_Damn._

I moaned his name as he started kissing my neck and he bit my skin a little. I was getting aroused very fast. He was too little Jake was slowly making an appearance. I slid my hand down his back.

Fuck his skin is soft as hell.

He groaned as I scrapped my fingers down his back. He continued to kiss my neck and he whispered in my ear: "You look good in your underwear." I almost let him take me right then and there.

But no, all good things must come to an end. My father bursts in and yells: "Jacob Black get your hands off my daughter right now!"

_Mind Readers._

"Dad what the hell!?" I yell at him as Jacob pulls away.

"Renesmee you are not allowed to have him up in your room like that ever again." He says in a stern mean voice.

The rebellious side of me wants to say: fuck off. But the rational side of me says: Your right.

"Dad it wasn't like we were going to act on our thoughts." I counter back.

He raises one eyebrow and looks at me with his face saying 'seriously'.

I blush and look at Jacob who has been sitting quietly through this whole conversation.

"What?" Jacob asked dumbly.

Edward shakes his head and we follow behind him as we walk downstairs.

I decide that I should go hunting because food just wasn't doing the trick for me anymore. I walked out with Jacob next to me.

"You going to phase?" I ask Jacob. We've just been basically strolling for awhile.

"Nah I've been in my wolf form for almost 7 hours I just want to have two legs for a minute."

"Oh"

We walk into the forest more until I stop to hear a heartbeat suddenly I take a whiff of the air.

Mountain Lion.

I'm like my father in that way I love me a good mountain lion.

I smirk evilly and stalk slowly toward my prey like the natural born predator I am.

I stop completely and to see it sit by a creek. I pounce and attack. At first I think it's going to put up a fight but then it just lets go after awhile of struggling. I bite into it's neck right were the jugular gland is. I am so stoked to feel that warm blood run down my throat. It is like having a glass of water after a trip through the desert.

When I'm done I lick the blood from the side of my mouth. I see Jacob and he's leaning against a tree with his arm crossed looking me up and down.

I blush and look down. He walks over to me and wraps his arm my waist his hands slide down to my ass. I gasp.

What is with this boy catching me off guard.

He leans down and kisses me on the neck and says: "That was such a turn on you have no idea baby." he moans into my ear.

"What was a turn? Me licking my lips or taking down a wild animal in front of you." I say in a seductive voice.

"Both." He breathes.

I laugh and lean my head back, he licked my throat. This turned erotic very fast. I must've not been paying attention and Jacob laughed at my thought.

We made out for about another 10 minutes. Until I heard a rustle in the leaves. I pulled away and looked around my arms were still wrapped around Jacob's neck.

"Jake…" I suddenly smell something odd.

It's a foul smell actually. Like old people and musk.

Jacob instantly pushes me behind him. He gets in a protective stance, I touch his arm and ask why he doesn't phase?

He just looks at me with something in his eyes I can't register.

The leaves rustle some more and I see the infamous switch smell vampire.

I gasp because its…

A/N: Cliff hanger. Review and you will know who it is.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for reviews. Chapter 23.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter 23: Not making it

I love Renesmee simple as that. Why is that when we finally get the courage to become a couple does this motherfucker decide to show up.

I hear Ness gasp, she touches my arm and I literally have to gain my balance back. She starts screaming in my head. It's like a horror movie scream put on full blast in my head. I push her hand off my arm because I might combust if she doesn't stop.

The leech isn't even looking at me he's looking at Ness with something I can't place in his eyes. I think it's love. I growl so loud when I figure it out.

I run up to him and phase on an instant. I start attacking him but it's like he gets a sudden burst of strength because he throws me off of him. I go flying across the clearing and hit a tree. I'm dazed for a minute. But I come out of it when I hear a scream.

At first I think it's in my head but I realize it's Ness.

_Hell no!_

I start running back to the clearing but my side is throbbing in pain. Probably a broken rib.

I get into the clearing to see this fuck face trying to pull Renesmee toward him. She's putting up a good fight. I jump on his back and rip off his arm he screams. And I taste something rank in my mouth.

Vampire Flesh.

He gets back up and still tries to get Ness.

_Why does he want her so damn bad?_

I start to go after his leg but something pulls my hind leg. I yelp out in pain as I realize I broke my leg.

I'm down for a sec when hear another scream.

"No let me go!" I get up and charge for the switch smell vamp but his little girlfriend grabs me and throws me like a rag doll.

"Bitch!" Ness screams and charges across the clearing she starts throwing punches and is actually doing some real damage to the girl. But then she suddenly cries out in pain.

The vampire girl is choking her.

I struggle to get up but the guy comes and kicks me and kicks me until I think I'm about to die.

I whimper because that's all I can I do.

The last thing I see before I past out is Ness trying to run over to me but the girl is holding her back. She looks helpless. I whimper again because I know I've really lost her for good this time.

I close my eyes and just let go.

RP.O.V

I being carried to through the forest that's all I really know that is happening. We run for what seems like hours but is in fact only minutes.

I drift in and out of reality and my dream land in my mind.

We run until it gets dark. Even after it gets dark we are still running.

We run and run and run until it's all I know. Strong cold arms are carrying me. There not the arms I want to be held in right now. I let a tear fall because I can't take it. I finally got Jacob and these bastards took me from him. They took me from my world. They took me from my family. When we stop I'm running.

I fall asleep with that thought on my mind of running away and getting out of these ice arms.

_I'm in some area, it's humid as hell and I can hear a waterfall in the north side of where I am. I start walking because I'm thirsty and I need water bad so I run to the waterfall. It's nighttime so I can see everything still but the colors are just more richer than during the day._

_I get to my waterfall but I stop because the waterfall turns into a war zone suddenly._

_I look and see the three volturi leaders standing there looking really big and powerful. They have cocky ass smiles on their pale ass faces. I growl and charge over to them._

_Then one of the most scary scenes I've ever seen stop me dead in my tracks. Felix one of the guards has Jacob in his human form in a headlock._

_He walks him over to the three ancient leaders and he gets him on his knees in front of them. Felix is holding his head back by his hair. Jacob's face is agony and pleasure at the same time._

"_Do it" Is all he says._

_Aro laughs and says: "Now why would I do that. You living forever without your love is a better punishment than I could ever give you." He smiles._

_Jacob looks down and I see him shed one single tear. And he starts begging for them to kill him. He's groveling for them to kill him. He said he'll do anything for them to just stop him from living and feeling the remorse and pain._

_I run across the field. "Jacob stop begging I'm right here!" I try to run but stop because my mom just got her body ripped in half in front of me. I collaspe as I look into her eyes that are still open. I look down everywhere and realize I'm in a group of dead bodies. There not just any dead bodies there the bodies of everybody I love._

_I hear the volturi laughing as they say to Jacob: "Why you kill when your already dead." _

I wake up screaming at the top of my lungs. I'm drenched in sweat.

It takes me a minute to get myself in check. I look around and I'm in a cell type of area. There is a slit of a window literally. There isn't any sunlight coming out of it so I guess it's nighttime.

_Where the fuck am I?_

I hear footsteps barely outside of my door. The door looks like it's one of those volt doors from a bank.

_They went through a lot of trouble to keep me in here._

The door clicks open.

I see the bastard that brought me here.

It's Clive. I knew it.

Becoming a vampire did wonders to him. His brown hair runs in his face like a skater boys usually does. He's pretty muscular. His eyes are ruby red. I look him up and down and I realize he looks pretty sexy.

I growl at him and lunge for him he pushes me into the cell. He closes the door behind him and turns on some light.

He pushes me down on the ground, Clive grabs my arms and pulls them over my head. I thrash and pull and squirm to get him off of me but he just holds tighter.

"Stop your hurting me!" I cry out in pain.

"I didn't want to hurt you Renesmee, you know I love you more than anything." He says in a voice that almost sounds like sorrow.

"Go away you freak, I was wrong to think you were a nice guy." I yell at him he flinches at my words.

"You don't mean that." He says.

"Yes I fucking do Clive." I'm telling you when I get a free chance I'm kicking his ass.

"Renesmme stop struggling and just let your body do the talking" I look at him like he's an alien.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" I yell at him furious now.

"You are going to make love to me." He states so damn simply like were talking about the stock market and not my got damn virginity.

"The hell I am." I start thrashing and pulling. He's a strong bastard.

"Yes you are, it's what the volturi want, they don't want you to create some disgusting half vampire half wolf creature with that mutt." He says it like it repulses him just thinking about it.

"I rather have a million disgusting half vampire half wolf babies than let you breathe near me." I yell back at him.

"No you are going to have sex with me, the volturi say we will have a powerful baby. And we'll be so powerful and strong together Renessme I can see it now, me and you in a mansion in volterra you nursing our newborn baby boy." I am truly going to throw up if he doesn't stop talking.

"Why do the Volturi want me to have a baby with you? You have a crappy power all you can do is mess up people's sense of smell."

"I can absorb other vampires power's but the volturi think the only way for the baby to be truly powerful is if you procreate with a hybrid. It's a science in a way."

I start breathing hard, no I will **not** have his baby.

"Why can't you get another hybrid, Why me?" I ask because this can definitely be fixed if they get a vampire and a human and just wait 7 years.

"Because the Volturi think that since your parents and you have such amazing gifts that our child will be the vampire hybrid to end all vampire hybrid's." He says it like it's not a bad thought.

"I'm not that powerful all I can do is show people what I'm thinking by touching them."

"Oh you haven't found out your other gift yet have you?" I shake my head and he sighs.

"Renesmee you are actually quite more powerful than you think you are. You see right now you are using just about 60% of your gift." He ends it there like I'm supposed to get it.

"You can do way more with your gift than you know honey." I cringe at him calling me honey.

Only Jacob can call me that.

"I'm going to get you to realize your full potential with your gift later, but right now we need to get to the sex thing." Clive says the last part a little eagerly.

"No, I will not have sex with you so I can have your baby." It's quite disgusting even thinking about doing it with him.

We're basically about to procreate.

Suddenly he gets in my face and pushes me up against a wall. My head bangs against the wall. I cry out in pain.

His eyes flash for a second and I realize I'm bleeding. I think he's going to attack me but he gets this look of lust in his eyes.

"Oh Renesmee you smell so good." I start to shake as he touches my face with his ice fingers.

"Don't cry I'm going to make you enjoy this." I cry even harder when he say's that. My breathing becomes forced.

_I have to do something._ Is all I can think before he makes me kiss him.

I push him down and go for the door. Dumbass left it open I run out of the door and I see that I'm in a nice humble looking cabin. I don't smell that other vampire girl so I start to run out of the house.

I hear Clive yell for me to come back.

I pick up my pace in running. I'm in a forest it doesn't look familiar like Forks forest does. This one is warm a little too warm.

I'm running fast as hell and pushing myself to my limits. My head is throbbing and my breathes are labored now. But I can't stop.

I slow down for a minute to catch my breath but I hear Clive running behind me.

Shit.

My heart starts beating into overdrive.

I'm going to die.

I push myself into running faster. I'm surprised Clive isn't in front of me yet.

Still running I smell the vaguely familiar scent of humans.

_Why the hell would they camp out so deep in the forest?_

I let it go because right now these people are my connection to life or death.

I stop suddenly when I hear a high pitched scream.

It's one of those humans that were camping, that vampire girl is feeding off of one of them.

I'm not going to make it is my last thought as I pass out.

A/N: So what did you think. Was is pretty good, great or awesome. And what do you think about my plan with the volturi and Clive. Review please.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks for reviews, don't have anything else to say.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter 24: I got to get out

I heard whispering. No, it wasn't even whispering it was arguing. It was a male and female voice.

"You told her?" The girl's voice questioned.

"Of course I told her." The guys voice said.

"Why the fuck would you tell her!?" The girl sounded like she wanted to cut someone.

"Why wouldn't I tell her that she is going to be the mother of my child." He countered back and it all came flooding back to me suddenly.

Jacob fighting, me getting carried away, procreating, volturi, passing out, and not making it.

I slowly got up and I looked around. I was still stuck in my wonderful home of a crappy cell with a slit for a window.

I started walking around, I looked at what I was wearing. I still had on my baggy t-shirt and basketball shorts, I didn't have any shoes on. I run my hand through my hair. I felt leaves and chunks of dried up mud.

I started stretching my arms. They were sore as hell. I looked down and my wrist were blue. They were bruised from last night when Clive was trying to hold me down.

Then it clicked in my head the guy talking was Clive and the girl was the girl who was feeding on the campers.

I started panicking. I need to get out of here.

The door started to unclick and entered Clive and his girlfriend entered.

I was startled when I first saw her she had on a black pant suit her hair was pulled in a tight bun and her eyes were just wow. They looked like husky dog eyes. I've never seen that before on a vampire.

She looked pissed as hell that is one thing I can tell you.

"Alright so loverboy here told you how the Volturi want you to have his baby right?" She questioned.

I've never been so intimidated by a woman before in my life, she looked like she wasn't one to play and if you played with her she'd kill you.

"Yeah he told me." I say my voice wavering a little bit.

"Here's the deal I'm going to be frank with you hybrid if you try to pull the shit that you did last night it will be hell to pay baby, I can't kill you because we need you but if you runaway again I will do some major painful shit to you got it. I'm not like Clive I don't like you in fact I fucking hate you I won't hesitate to kick your ass little girl clear, clear okay." She walked out and left me with my jaw hanging open.

Bitch, who the fuck does she think she is. I don't do to well with girls talking to me like that. She's on my list of people to their asses kicked.

I looked at Clive and he just shrugged his shoulders.

_Punk._

"So when am I going to have sex with you?" I ask. I need to mentally prepare myself for this.

"We will be doing that tonight, don't want to waste time." He is just too stoked to do this.

"Am I going to have to like get in sexy underwear or what am I going to do?"

"Oh we will have sex in my bedroom. It will be in about 5 hours, you need to be fed don't you?"

"No I'm good."

"Okay well me and Monica will be checking in on you in hour intervals." He winks before he closes my door.

This is just bullshit.

I want to be with my family more than anything right now. I wonder if there just sitting in the house grieving or are they searching for me. With Clive and his switch smell power it might be just about impossible to find me.

I start to cry when I realize that I'm going to have to go through with having his baby. I really don't want to lose my virginity to Clive's weird ass.

I just can't see it. Maybe if I picture it being Jacob it won't be that bad.

No it will still be pretty fucked up.

Why me? This is just abnormal for the Volturi. They hate hybrids to much to try and make one. But then again Clive said it had to do with power and one thing that Aro loves is power.

And what did Clive mean about only using 60% of my power. There can't be more to it than what I can already do right. Right?

It would help if he could just tell me what I could possibly do so I have something to strive for. Instead I have to go Nancy Drew and figure it out on my own.

I sit there for about an hour I know because Monica comes in shoots me a glare and walks back out.

What is my awesome other power, I start getting frustrated and start to cry again.

_Shit._

I was not always such a got damn little pussy. If they would've caught me back in Wilson I doubt I would've been scared. Hell, I might have even jump for joy. But I'm not that crappy shell of a person anymore. I care about what will happen to my family. I care about Jacob, I care.

I look up at the sad excuse for a window it's still daylight.

This is probably as close to hell as I can ever get. I'm being forced to have a baby I don't want I'm stuck in a room by myself and on top of that I've got to pee.

I start humming a song to distract myself. I don't know what I'm humming for a second and then I realize I'm humming I kissed a girl by katy perry.

I laugh and start to sing the words aloud.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it!" Dylan and I used to sing random stuff all the time when we would be driving to the mall or something like that.

I chuckle sadly thinking that I might not ever get to see my only best friend in Wilson.

Dylan was a great friend actually, she never questioned why I was so bitter towards guys and when she did she wouldn't mind my weird answers.

She was a total goofball, one time we went to the CVS and bought hair dye. It was purple she dyed her whole hair purple.

She wore it like that for about a month until she said "it got lame" I thought she was full of shit completely after she told me that.

I start singing Britney Spears. "Opps I did it again I played with your heart…" I'm so pathetic.

Tears prick at my eyes. I can't do this. I have got to get out of here.

It's the end of another hour so Clive walks in his eyes are bright red this time.

Must've went and ate someone.

"Are you okay Renesmee?" He looks genuinely worried.

You know those people you try to hate but you can't because there too damn nice.

That's how I feel about Clive right now.

I get a thought of how to get out of here.

"Clive what exactly is your power?" I ask I look him dead in the eye.

"Oh well like I said last night I can absorb other vampires powers."

"Really so you could absorb my power and you could show me what your thinking?" I counter back.

"Yes."

"Show me" I command.

"Um okay."

He walks over to me and I grab his hand and I see him show me a tree.

"Clive how did you get changed?" He looks nervous at that question.

"That's not important." He says firmly.

"Come on I want to know." I say innocently.

"No you don't want to know it's very scary and I don't want you to get scared." He's full of shit, but I got to believe his bull to get out of here.

"Tell me please. I won't be scared and if I do get scared I will tell you to stop okay." I look at him, he looks so innocent right now, I almost feel guilty using him like this. I'm going to get him to think I actually like him and find a way for him to take me out of here.

"Well I was walking home from the library and I heard a little rustle in the leaves, I saw this man he was big real big he had dark brown hair and he had bright red eyes," He takes a shaky breath.

"I was startled for a second his skin was kind of sparkling, I was already freaked out. He was a big dude but the eyes and the skin just put me over the edge I started walking a little faster and he appeared in front of me suddenly. I screamed and he started to choke me. I couldn't fight back I was sure I was dead. But then he let go and started to drag me through the forest. I bumped into trees and his grip was so tight I was sure he broke my foot." He paused and looked at me I nodded my head for him to continue.

He suddenly stopped we were outside of a house it was big and white, and it was deep in the forest," I winced. It was our house in Wilson.

"The guy said if I knew who lived there I didn't and he started to get even more annoyed. He pulled me forward and bit me in the neck at first it was nothing but then the venom set in and it got horrible and scary. It was like I was being burned and thrown up against a wall at the same time. I thought I was in hell. It was so scary Renesmee."

Wow, the volturi just turned him like that.

"So they told you that you were a vampire and that you were powerful, and they told you basically what you told me yesterday. Right?" I asked.

"Correct, at first I was nervous but then I saw you one day in your bedroom back in Forks, I saw you with new eyes Renesmee. You looked so beautiful. And you are. Now I'm glad that your going to have my baby." He made it seem like it was a rags to riches story.

"Don't you miss your family and friends?"

"No I hated my family and I had no friends. All I ever wanted was you. I got that and more."

He walked over to me and bent down and took a seat across from me.

"I can't do this with you Clive I don't love you." I stated.

"I know but you will come to love me I promise you that." He scooted closer to me. He got so close. Close enough to kiss me.

He places his lips lightly on mine. I don't react at all, this is wrong. I don't want his lips on mine.

I've never been so repulsed in my life. He pulls me closer and tries to deepen the kiss.

"Renesmee kiss me back." He growls. I look in his eyes there flashing and he looks agitated.

I start to kiss him back. He gets a little aggressive and rips my shirt off he moans when he see's my bra. Cold lips start kissing my chest. I push him off of me.

"No, Clive I'm not doing this." I say he looks mad as hell now.

He growls and slaps me.

It hurts like hell.

"You jackass." I screech and start attacking him. We are in a full blown fight when I hear a big crash outside in the front of the cabin.

I stop and so does Clive. The door gets kicked in.

I stand up and Clive tries to push me down but I start kicking him. While I'm kicking and screaming someone grabs him and throws him across the room. I look up and I'm filled with such joy it's like the angels are singing.

I'm saved.

A/N: Review and you will know who saves Ness.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thank you guys for reviews. Here is Chapter 25!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 25: Love you to bits

I looked at who saved me. It was Jasper. Okay I know you guys are like 'what the fuck where is Jacob or Edward' Jacob and my father sounded like they were tied up with fighting Monica.

Jasper growled and attacked Clive. I scooted up against the wall and watched the fight unfold in front of me. It was like a scene out of a crazy action flick. I was too scared to blink or move and terrified to leave to see what was happening with Monica.

Then I heard a cackle of thunder.

_Oh shit. _

I scrambled up and left Jasper with Clive it looked like he was getting him, but Clive was holding his own too. It was too close to tell.

I went into the front room to see what was happening. This scene has to make top ten weirdest things I've seen in my life.

Monica was throwing lighting bolts. Her hair was blowing in the wind. She looked like a goddess. My dad was trying to dodge her bolts. But then my surprised her and jumped on her back. It was over after that Monica looked like she was about to turn into the devil. The whole pack was there and it took about half my family to hold her down.

It turned out that when they grabbed her hands she was defenseless power wise. They were holding her hands she was so aggressive that they ripped them.

It was very gruesome to watch.

I ran back and saw Clive and Jasper were still going at it. But then Clive must've got distracted and tried to grab me. I wasn't having that, so I pushed him off of me. Now we were fighting in the hall way. He was still trying to find a firm grip on me. I got so furious that my only thought was kill.

I've never felt so much like a vampire in my life. I was totally enraged. I was thrashing and grabbing and pulling. I think I got an adrenaline rush because I'm sure he was doing some painful stuff to me but I couldn't feel it.

I felt so, so well powerful.

Everything slowed down it was almost as if I was literally taking in everything he was doing absorbing it and copying it. I was mimicking his moves but they seem to come out only better. More successful.

We were now outside in the front yard everybody looked like they wanted to join in but it was as if they were afraid to join in suddenly Clive stopped he looked at me with a look that probably could've killed if I was paying more attention but I wasn't. He got up and left.

He sprinted so fast some of the wolves followed him but I could tell they wouldn't catch him.

I was still a little high from my adrenaline kick. I was out of breath which never happens unless I do something truly tiring.

My breathes were ragged. I looked around everyone just stood there for a minute but a screech from Monica bought us back from our daze.

Monica looked like she was going just to from the amount of anger and fury she was in. Her usually husky dog eyes were suddenly pitch black. She was hot!

Emmett and my father dragged her into the house the whole way she snarled and growled.

When we all got inside she was forced to sit down, still handless.

She sat down on a recliner chair. While everybody cowered, over it was obvious that if she tried anything we would kick her ass.

My mom came over to me and hugged my really tight. I looked at her she looked beautiful as usual but she looked like home and just I don't know like a mom. It was probably one of the most happiest moments of my life I just hugged her and I won't even lie I cried.

"I'm so happy we found you." She says. I bet you if she could cry she would be bawling.

"I know ma." I say she starts rocking me back and forth. I haven't had one of these moments in forever. Just hugging my mom. I definitely used to take this for granted, I won't ever again.

I looked at my dad over my moms shoulder he looked like he was going to go ballistic from the fury from Monica but the joy of seeing me. I let go of my mom and walk over to him he squeezes me I literally breathe him in.

My father may be younger looking than me but he is definitely cooler and about a thousand times more smarter than I'll ever be. I got to start respecting these guys more.

I guess he's reading my mind because he chuckles at my thoughts and says: "Of course I'm cooler than you honey."

"Don't say I thought that." I say with mock seriousness.

He laughs. And we pull apart.

I look at the rest of my family, I silently send all of my love to them. I think they got the message, my dad nods at my thought.

I turn around when I hear a sniffle from the doorway.

Jacob's leaning against the doorframe looking just so darn handsome.

I walk over and stand there I cross my arms and look him up and down.

We silently are conversing right now. I don't even have to touch him or look at him even to tell him how much I love him.

I take a small step toward him, but he grabs me around the waist and pulls me into a bear hug. If I wasn't so strong I might have life long bone damage from the pain I've gone through.

We start backing out of the house while were still hugging each other. We stop walking backwards until were leaning up against a tree. I think we stand there for a 15 minutes, personally I don't care. I just really want to hold him, breathe him in. And just take him in, bask in his presence.

Gosh, I love him. I need this man like I need air or I need him like I need a bathroom when I have to go pee. I love him like I love 80's music. I-… shit I just love him so much that I can't put it in damn words.

We let go finally and I stare at him, it's really freaky how I could just probably walk away and run into oncoming traffic but I would die happy as day. Because I got to see his face before I went.

"Don't ever let me get kidnapped again Jacob Steroids Black, even though it was only two days it felt like two eons. I love you too damn much to be forced to leave you like that. I know I probably don't show it in the right way. But if you want me to I totally will. I'll do anything with you. If you say jump I'll yell from where. I'd eat the weirdest food combinations in the world for you. I would even try to eat your sardine pizza. I love you." I look at him dead in the eye.

I see a tear fall down his cheek I kiss it away. And he just looks at me.

"You are probably the best thing to happen to me. You know that right? How many people in the world have your crazy ass personality. You are so fucking unique it's a little crazy. There are no other Nessie's in the world. I love you to bits. Babe I will go to the moon for you I would even hug Rosalie for you. I love you." He finishes and we have this understanding with each other.

We love each other. Not that I didn't really already know that but it just feels good to hear him say it.

I kiss him, this time I catch him off guard. We get into a full blown make out session before I know it. I haven't been intimate in awhile.

I suddenly realize I don't have on a shirt all I have on is my bra and my basketball shorts.

The moment I realize this Jacob notices too and smiles while my lips are still moving with his. He kisses my neck.

_I missed his tongue really bad._

We do this for about another 10 minutes until we hear someone clear their throat, it's Quil.

He looks quite embarrassed. I laugh at him.

"Um they told me to get you guys before you start fucking in the middle of the forest and were about to leave. Were going take the girl to the Cullen's and figure out what happened. Cool?" We both nod.

"Oh and Ness don't get caught again by vamps everybody went ape shit. Who knew you were so liked." He shakes his head as if it bewilders him.

I flip him the bird.

While Jacob growls.

I turn around and kiss him. "I like it when you growl." I say seductively.

"Oh really?" he says and starts lightly kissing the sensitive part in between my breast. I moan.

"JACOB AND RENESMEE!" I hear my dad yell. Jacob stops kissing me and we walk back into the cabin.

Edward looks pissed but I know it's out of love so I let it go.

These guys are lucky I love them to death or I would've killed them by now.

A/N: How do you feel about my action and the family moment. Tell me your favorite parts. Review and you will get a chapter. I like that system. Huh yeah I do.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks for reviews. Chapter 26!

Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.

Chapter 26: Eliminated

Jacob phased and I climbed on his back. At first I was really scared when I got on top of him. But he turned around and licked me from my chin to my hair line to assure me that it would be okay. I punched him on the back and he yelped in pain.

"Sorry." He made a bark/laugh at me.

My parents started walking north and then turned left a as I was on Jacob's back Alice passed.

"Alice!" I yelled for her.

"Yeah Ness?"

"Where are you guys going, I thought we were running back."

"Oh well the wolves ran and some of us ran too but we can't run with that girl so we went and got a car." Oh well that makes sense.

"Emmett and Jazz are going to be there just incase she does anything funny. Of course Edward will be there as will Bella." Alice continues.

"Just incase you didn't know were in California." I knew we must've been south when I ran away I remember thinking it was too hot.

"We've only been able to be out since it's a storm coming."

"Huh well I guess we'll meet you there Alice, with my dads driving you guys might be there before us." Jacob huffs in agreement. Alice just laughs and walks to the car.

In the distant I hear a car revving up and driving off. Rosalie starts running.

We start running. At first it's a little uncomfortable but then I start relaxing. It feels really freeing the wind was awesome on my face. Especially since I've been stuck in that damn cell. We continued to run until it started getting dark. I automatically realize that were in Forks. The forest has a smell to it. It smells like pine and rain. It's really peaceful.

I sigh as I take in the smell Jacob huffs under me as if trying to ask if I'm glad to be back home.

_Yes. _I think to him as I glide my hands through his fur.

We soon arrive at the house. We actually arrive seconds before my parents.

Esme and Carlise run out of the house and hug me as I climb off of Jacob's back.

"I'm so happy your okay, This whole family almost went crazy without you." Esme says. It was more like singing.

I hug both of them.

"We are glad you are okay Nessie." Carlise says with a huge smile.

"Thanks gramps I'm glad that I'm okay too." I say with a chuckle.

We walk into the house. I dash upstairs and jump on my bed.

_Oh my covers are so soft. I love my pillow._

I hear the door open and some laughing.

It's Jacob.

"May I ask you what it so funny?" I say a little too politely.

"You." He says still laughing.

I stare at him still trying to decipher the hilarity in me jumping on my bed.

"Ness it was nothing you just looked like a happy little kid when you were snuggling your pillow." I roll my eyes at him.

I start to find some clothes to wear. I'm usually not obsessed with the whole I need to take a shower. But I stink I'm not going to lie. My hair has knots of mud and gunk in it too.

"What are you looking for." Jacob asks while he is looking through my drawers.

"I'm about to take a shower duh, I smell like a crap Jake, don't act like the stench wasn't bothering you." I say flatly.

"No it really wasn't but your right I did notice you had some crap in your hair." He mumbles the last part.

"Thanks boyfriend, Wait what are you looking for in my drawers?" I ask. Because at first it looked curious but now it looks like he's snooping.

"I was just seeing if you had anything I should be nervous about." He says nonchalantly.

"No, you were wondering if I had any condoms you perv." I say with a laugh.

"No I wasn't." I look at him. He cracks and drops the phony lie.

"Yeah your right." He mumbles.

"Jake I'm not really ready for that, I know it sounds kind of cliché but I kind of want to wait until the right moment." I say shyly.

"Oh Ness babe I didn't mean for you to get uncomfortable. It was just when we did do it and if it was in here I didn't want us to be in the heat of the moment and I have to walk downstairs and ask where condoms are." He walks over and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I know but I just don't want to be making out with and then say 'you aint getting in these pants homeboy' you know." He laughs and I feel the vibrations of his laughter through his chest.

"It's okay I'm always ready when your ready promise."

"Promise." I sigh and lean my heads against his chest. I'm very content right now.

His body heat is so comforting, and so is his smell. I love him. I start humming some random tune and he leans his head back and looks at me and smiles I smile back and he chuckles.

"Your too cute." _I know._

"Alright as much as it pains me to let go of you, I'm pretty sure your family wants you to hurry up and take a shower so we can talk about what happened." I sigh and pull away.

"Your right, see you in a sec." I say he kisses me on my forehead and walks out, I close my door and get undressed.

I take a shower and start scrubbing my hair with the shampoo. _This feels so good._

When I'm done I get out. I hear a little yelling while I'm getting dressed. I put on my clothes and rush downstairs.

Monica is arguing with Carlise.

"What do you mean tell you what happened. I'm not speaking a damn word to any of you." She spits her words at him.

"We just thought you could tell us why you took my granddaughter and why you have been stalking around in the forest for the past month." Carlise says smoothly.

"Well you thought wrong. Besides why don't you get your mind reader to do the talking for me." She says in a snobby voice.

"I thought you would like to speak for yourself, but I was mistaken." He says still very calm.

Monica just puts her nose in the air. When she sees me she growls. I snarl back.

"Hey Hey Ness you need to calm down." Jacob says trying to calm me down. He restrains me by pulling on my arm.

His touch calms me down. I look at him and he nods. I walk over to the back wall so I can be far away from her while I can still be in hearing range.

I sit Indian style on the floor while Jacob sits down and pulls me to sit in between his legs. I snuggle up closer and relax my head on his chest.

My dad starts to tell everybody the story.

"Apparently the Volturi have agreed upon the idea of making half breeds. They took Renesmee because the Volturi changed a boy who is Clive. Clive was turned into a vampire and has a pretty powerful and useful gift for the Volturi he can absorb any vampires power. But his set back is that it can only be one at a time and also he gets worn out a little bit easier than most vampires."

"Wait I thought vamps can't get worn out" Jared questions.

"We can't exactly get tired it is more of we lose are strength easier, or how about this we are more vulnerable. Like when Alice gets her visions she's actually a little bit more vulnerable if she were to get attacked it would be a surprise since she was distracted." Edward answers.

"Back to the story though, Clive is pretty much a threat but he is so young and new he hasn't had time to really get to know his power. All he knows is that he can absorb powers. He doesn't know his weaknesses yet or his strengths he just knows the power is there. While I believe it was a mistake on the Volturi's part for not at least waiting two months before they sent him out to get Renesme. He is very reserved and very in control of his thirst. In fact his control actually reminded me of Bella when she first was changed." He takes a second before continuing with his tale.

"The volturi changed Clive because they knew he would be powerful. It was also a plus since he knew Renesmee and the fact that they knew they were going to do something with her one way or another.

That leads us to Monica she is a experiment gone amiss." Monica growls.

"She is from Germany and was visiting Italy. She was fished by Heidi but Aro being one for curiosity and very power greedy wanted to test something on her. He put a shot of adrenaline snake venom and very deadly spider venom in her body mixed with vampire venom in her. He wanted to see if it would make her stronger or if the vampire venom would burn everything off. But it did he took them all at different times and timed it seconds apart. And she was in pain but while it was happening she was so confused and furious she got up and started yelling at the members of the guard asking what was happening to her. The venom was definitely in her system actually it is a shocker to even her of how she found the strength to get up. After running thru the building for 5 minutes she collasped and went unconscious."

Everybody is just shocked. I heard getting turned into a vampire is probably the most painful thing a vampire will ever endure. Monica went through that times 10 and was able to run around for 5 minutes that's just unheard of.

"After she was turning Aro did many more test and pushed her to more limits. He learned after many physical tests was that her weak point is in her hands. It's because her power mainly forced out of her hands that's why we burned them. Without her hands Monica is a liability." Monica winced at the last comment.

"So what your power is basically like Zeus you can throw bolts of lighting around. Does there have to be electricity in the air or do you like produce it yourself?" Rosalie asks.

Edward being her translator says: "No she can make her own electricity on her own something to do with the atoms. But that's a physics lesson." He says.

"The volturi want to create a hybrid baby with Renesmee because they think since Bella and me have such powerful gifts. And the fact that Renesmee has a powerful gift too that whatever the baby is, it will be powerful." He looks at me.

"I don't know what my other gift is you guys. Clive said I was only using like 60% of my gift. And he wouldn't tell me what else it was that I can do. I don't even think he knew." I say. I wish I knew what it is that I could do, but I truly don't know.

"Us messing with Monica and Clive has put in a higher risk of having more troubles with the Volturi. Alice has said she's been getting visions of them in different countries." He says while eyeing Alice.

"So we already had the vamps pissed but now we got them ready to kill us by messing with their baby making operation." Jacob says. He looks kind of annoyed with the whole situation.

"Basically yes." My father says.

"Do you see them coming here anytime soon?" Sam asks.

"The closest I see them getting is London and then it just cuts off." Alice says.

"Wait it's like your watching t.v. and then it just cuts off?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"How is that possible." I wonder aloud.

"I don't know but the Volturi aren't playing. They mean buisness." Alice says in a sure tone.

"I wonder if they will send anybody over here to take us down?" Jasper questions.

"No, they won't." Monica says for the first time in our whole entire conversation.

We all look at her and she continues. "You are to much of a big deal to Aro for him to just send some spy like me to just end you guys. If he wants you guys gone which he does he will witness it himself." Monica says.

We all let it sink for a minute.

The volturi want the Cullen family extinct and that's a fact.

A/N: So how did you like it. Did you understand Monica and Clive's stories? If you want to know anything about them put it in a review and I'll answer it next chapter. But other than that review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks for reviews and author/story alerts they rock and roll.

I got a question about in Chapter 13 how I said shay was Renesmee's best friend I meant Dylan. That was a total slip of the tongue. So my bad completely.

Chapter 27: Who's fault?

After story time was over the wolves left and went to converse. Jacob went with them and told me he'd be back later that night.

Monica was going to stay with us for awhile until we figured out what we wanted to really do with her. She seemed like she didn't mind actually, I think I might've been the only one who noticed it though.

I was walking upstairs when I heard someone call my name I turned around.

"Yeah?" I looked up and saw it was Carlise calling my name.

"Oh I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a second in my office." we walked into his office.

I remember being in here when I was little just looking around this room. I used to run in here and just get lost in the medical books. It was so fascinating to me what I used to find in here. One time I was playing hide and go seek with Jacob and I ran in here. He faked like he couldn't find me and I just started looking at the books. That's how I became such a serious reader.

Carlise sat in his chair and I sat across from him in a leather seat. He looked like he was examining me for a minute. I wasn't uncomfortable at all, this was just Carlise being curious.

"So have you grown in the past year? I haven't noticed." He said curiously.

"Um no I haven't grown since I was seven." I answered. It was true I really had not grown that much. My aging started to slow down right after we left Forks.

"I thought that would happen." He said thoughtfully. _I wonder what has him so wrapped up?_

"Well I wanted to ask you Nessie if you have had any signs of your gift in increasing. Or if you did something you have not ever really been able to do with your gift."

"No I can honestly say I don't really think my power has done anything different." I say while nodding my head.

"Are you sure because, I thought what that other vampire Clive said was pretty reasonable about you only using 60% of your power." He said as if he was nervous I might throw my chair across the room and yell _'bullshit'._

"I thought about it too Carlise but I couldn't get anything. I tried for hours and I couldn't get anything new. Plus he didn't tell me what I could possibly do with my gift so I didn't have anything to really focus on getting too."

Something suddenly dawned on me. I thought about when I was fighting Clive and how everything slowed down in my mind it was as if I was calculating his every move. I could detect what he was going to do next. I was even mimicking his moves.

"Carlise when I was fighting Clive I got a, oh I don't know but lets call it a adrenaline kick. Everything started slowing down and I was taking in his moves and processing it really quickly, in fact I was well copying his moves. I could tell what he was going to do next I was predicting what way he was going to go and what way he was going to hit me." I say in a rushed voice because I don't really want him to yell at me and say _'that's nothing you retard!'._

I wait patiently while he digest what I said. He looks up to me and nods his head.

"I understand what your saying. It was as if you could tell what was going to happen next, and the moves you were doing were identical to his." I nod my head eagerly.

"When I was predicting his next moves it wasn't as if I could see the future like Alice or anything like that. It was more like I was going on nothing but instinct."

"Hmmm very interesting I will have to look into that. But if you want to test it on somebody maybe we could do it tomorrow. You look quite tired." He says with a smile on his rosy lips.

I laugh and say I definitely am. I walk down the hallway to my room.

When I open the door I jump on my bed.

I roll over and moan. _This bed is so comfy._

I'm quickly dozing off and before I know it I'm sleeping.

"Ness!"

"Ness wake up!"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen wake the hell up and let your boyfriend in!" Someone is calling my name.

All I know is that 'someone' woke me up. _They must be destroyed._

I crawl on my floor over to my window which makes up a wall in my room.

"Who is the jackass that woke me up?" I mumble as I push my window open. I look down and I realize it's Jacob minus a shirt Black.

"Well are you going to let me in?" He whisper/yells as I look down at him.

This dude needs to chill out. He woke **me** up from a beautiful sleep, He made **me** crawl over to the window. He has not right to be in a pissy mood.

"Fine." I grumble.

I move out of the way. I let him do his spider man bit. When he gets in he has the nerve to say: "Did I wake you?" I jump on him and end up catching him off guard and we fall on the floor with me on top of him.

"Yes you fuck face. You woke me up." I growl.

He laughs and says: "Someone's cranky." He doesn't want to have children apparently.

I just stare at him until I realize he won't apologize so I get off of him and get on my bed.

I get in the covers and lay down.

"Sorry Ness, it didn't dawn on me that you were probably knocked out." He said nervously.

I sit up and look at him. He looks pathetic but yet so sexy. I can't be pissed at him for too long. It's just plain old impossible.

"Get on the bed." I say through gritted teeth.

He walks over and takes off his shoes and climbs in. I instantly regret it. His body heat is smoldering me and to top that off his body is pressed up against me. It takes everything in me not to whimper. He doesn't seem phased at all by this in fact he looks at peace with himself.

I have to distract myself or I might go against my own 'wait till your ready' rule.

"So what did you do with the pack?" I ask trying to sound casual.

I think he sees through it but doesn't question it.

"Oh we just had a meeting with the elders and talked about what could possibly happen, and then I went and ran patrols with Leah and Embry." He says bored.

"I talked with Carlise for about an hour."

"Oh really 'bout what?"

"He just wanted to know if I had any new developments with my gift. I told him I kind of did-… you know what can I just show you?" He nods and I put my hand on his cheek.

He nods at what I show him. When I'm done he's quiet for a second.

"So do you think that's something you should really look out for?" He asks seriously.

"I guess so, but do you understand about what I mean by I could predict what he was doing and all of that."

"No show me." I show him and he growls when he sees how Clive just attacked me. I show him what I was feeling and then I showed him how I was calculating what he was doing, how everything just went into slow-mo.

"Wow Ness that was kind of intense." He says while exhaling.

"Yeah it was just really sporadic. I didn't know what I was doing at all really."

"Well if you ever get in a fight that's a good technique. But you won't since I'll kick anybody's ass who tries to do any harm to you." He says the last part extremely serious.

I look at him and he looks really distressed.

"What's the problem Jake?" I ask because he looks like he wants to punch something.

"Nothing." He mumbles and gets out of the bed.

"What do you mean nothing," I impersonate him when I say nothing.

"There is something up. You were just calm and relaxed now you look like you want to stab someone in the throat." I say angrily .

"Do you really want to know?" He says just as pissed.

"Yes I really do want to know Jacob."

"I'm mad because I couldn't protect you. I was with you when they took you away. I was the one who was supposed to save you. And I didn't. All I did was get my ass kick by two leeches. You were so defenseless and I was supposed to make sure you weren't hurt or even thought of by those bastards. When they took you away I passed out, I literally crawled back to your house. They beat me up that bad and all I could think was 'I lost her'. Ness I fucked up I let them take you I could've prevented that from happening. Edward and Bella didn't admit it no one did but it was obvious they were all thinking he should've been able to save her. But I didn't and I don't think I can ever truly get over that. I'm serious as a heart attack Ness When I say if someone does something to you I will kill them." He says the last part grimly.

I look away from him, his facial expression is to much for me right now. He looks so devastated yet he looks like he could kill who ever walked through that door right now. He can't feel this way. Not once when I was in that god for saken cell did I think that this is all Jacob's fault.

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. I crawl across the bed and get on my knees so I'm on face level with him.

I grab his chin and force him to look at me, he's resist it at first but I yank him and he does it.

"Jacob I never once at all thought that this is that got damn dogs fault. You know why? Because it wasn't. I don't expect you to be able to fight off two vampires and them both having powers and on top of that one of them being a newborn. Jacob you got to learn that I really don't give a shit if you can fight a vampire. Hell, it might help me sleep a little better at night knowing that you probably aren't fighting one. I don't think that it's your fault one bit. What happened, happened. We can't fix that, You did not fuck up at all. No one was thinking that you screwed up. And if they were I will gladly kick their asses. You did the best you could it did not bother me at all. I will love you no matter what. Me getting kidnapped was probably the Volturi's fault nothing to do with you. Got that?" I look him dead in the eye as I'm saying this.

His face slowly crumbles and he grabs me and hugs me. I wrap my legs around his waist. He sighs and I look at him. I see moistness on his face.

_It's not your fault. _I think to him.

He smiles at me and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Thank you. I love you." He whispers.

"I know." I say confidently. And he starts laughing.

Jacob puts me down and I get in the bed this time he crawls in with me and pulls me to lay next to him. I'm laying on his chest with my head on his chest. He's rubbing my leg, not in a seductive kind of way but in a comforting way. I put my hand on his chest and I think to him: _Not your fault._

And with that I finally doze off into a peaceful sleep with my boyfriend.

A/N: So what did you think about Ness's power. What about Jacob's little confidence issue. Review go ahead, I don't bite.

Maybe Edward. (Cheesy ass joke)


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Okay I'm just writing this chapter out of boredom so it might be crap.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter 28: World hunger

JP.O.V

I woke up at about noon while Renesmee was still knocked out. I didn't want to bother her, she needed the rest bad.

I was still kind of in shock. The conversation I had with Ness made me feel a little bare or stripped. I let down my man guard and told her how much her being kidnapped really affected me.

I was a total mess and still kind of am. I get out of the bed and look at Renesmee she looks so peaceful. She doesn't look so tough anymore she looks like a very innocent little girl who needs someone to protect her.

I want to protect her.

I write her a note to tell her I'll be back or that she can come down to La push.

I jump out of the window only to see Edward and Bella walking into the house.

"Hey Jake." Bella says.

"Hey Bells."

"Did you and Renesmee do something I should be worried about?" Bella asks like she's afraid to here my answer.

"No, love Renesmee and Jacob just had a little talk, trust me." Edward says before I can.

"Good, is everything okay with you two then?" Bella asks now worried about something new. Typical Bells.

"No we just had some stuff to clear up that's all, she's still sleeping so I wouldn't bother her." I say walking into the forest.

"Okay well see later Jake." Bella says and waves.

I phase and start to run in the forest. I soon realize that I'm not alone in my head.

(Bold is Someone else)

**Hey Jake. **

It's Embry and Seth. These two together is pretty funny since Seth is so young and naïve, while Embry is older and more experienced.

Hey Seth where you at?

**I'm a little north of Forks. You are coming from the Cullen's aren't you?**

Yes is there a problem with that Seth? I challenge back.

**Hell yeah there is Jake!** yells Embry.

What's the problem then Embry I'm dying to know. I think sarcastically.

**How about the fact that you and Ness are always near each other and not once have you ever fucked. I thought you two would be going at it like rabbits.** Embry says a little bit shocked.

What ever me and Ness aren't having sex anytime soon. She just isn't ready yet.

It's true she isn't ready yet. I respect her agreement not to have sex until she's ready. I'm not rushing it, I'm perfectly fine to be honest.

Seth hears my thoughts and agrees.

**Yeah that's right Jake wait until she's ready don't listen to this man whore over here who bones anything with a pulse and a vagina.** Seth says.

**I do not fuck anything with a pulse and a vagina. Even I have limits. And your one to talk you never get ass.**

Okay you guys I'm going to have to let you guys argue over this one. I got to go. And don't kill each other. I think and phase.

I walk into the house and see Billy and Charlie getting ready to go fishing.

"You guys have the life all you ever do is watch sports and fish." I say while I walk upstairs.

They both laugh at that and I hear them walk out.

I take a shower and when I'm done putting on some clothes. I hear footsteps.

I slowly walk down the steps with my baseball bat. Just when I'm about to swing I hear someone from behind me.

"What the hell is your problem Steroids?" I turn around and it's Renesmee.

"Shit you scared the hell out of me." I say a little shaken up.

"Why the fuck are you scared, and why do you have a baseball bat you hit hard as hell." She looks a little agitated.

"It would hurt harder if I used a bat and I didn't smell you so I was a little nervous." I say she still looks annoyed but lets it go.

"You hungry?" I ask she looks a little paler than usual and her eyes are almost black.

"Yeah it took a lot of energy for me to just run over here I'm kind of about to pass out, if you know what I mean." I rush to get her some water and I pull out a chair in the kitchen.

"Ness if your thirsty you got to go and hunt and if your hungry get something go eat." One thing Ness always does is wait until the last minute to hunt or eat.

It's as if she likes to starve herself.

"I really wanted to see you and make sure you were okay." She whispers.

I turn around and look at her she needs to eat now or she really will pass out.

I make her a sandwich and get her chips and a pickle.

"Here eat this now." She looks at me and eats it.

I make myself the same thing and by the time I'm eating she's done eating her food.

"I knew you were hungry." I say while chewing.

"Yeah Yeah you're a good boyfriend for that." She says as she puts her dishes in the sink.

When she's done I walk over to the sink and put my dishes in the sink too. I wrap my arms around her waist. She looks up at me. Her eyes are way brighter than they were before and she doesn't look so pale anymore.

"Thank you." She says and leans up and kisses me.

At first it's innocent but then it gets pretty erotic. I pick her up and put her on the counter while were still kissing. I start kissing her neck.

"Jake…" she moans I look at her and she starts kissing my neck. I slowly rub my hand up and down her leg. My fingers slip lightly over her core and she moans even louder. I do it again except this time I press my hand firmly right there. She moans even louder.

"Uh…"

I start to take off her pants but I hear someone walk in.

"Oh shit you guys I'm so sorry!" It's Leah. To her credit she does look genuinely sorry.

"It's okay Leah." Renesmee says breathlessly.

I growl and say under my breath so only Ness can hear: "No it's not okay." she slaps me on the head and jumps off of the counter.

"So what do you want anyway Leah?" I question. It comes off more harsher than I intended.

But I don't give a damn me and Ness could be fucking right now.

"Oh I knew Ness was over here so I wanted see if she wanted to meet Nick." She says a little annoyed with my attitude.

"Hell yeah I want to meet him. I want to meet the guy who charmed my best friend." She says and they walk out the house. I trudge behind them as we walk to First beach.

Renesmee turns around and looks at me.

"You need to stop being so pissy because we got caught making out." She says annoyed.

"Wait it is not just that, I thought we were going to have sex." She looks like she could eat bricks right now.

"Is that all you fucking think about when your near me.

Sex?" She questions.

"No Ness that's not it. I- oh shit I don't know." I say confused now.

"Well then stop acting like a little bitch and lets go see Nick." She grabs my hand and we catch up with Leah.

Leah and Nick are sitting on beach together.

"Ness here is Nick." Leah says to her. They shake hands and nod to each other.

Nick looks uncomfortable being near her though. I think Leah senses it too because she says: "Oh Nick, Renesmee won't eat you she's only half vampire. She eats food too."

"Was that why you were nervous man?" She says pretty amused.

"Yeah I'm not going to lie I've heard some wild stuff about you from the other guys. I didn't know what the hell to expect." He says with a laugh.

"Well most of it is probably true. Just don't get on my bad side and me and you will be pretty cool." She says with a smile.

"Cool." We talk for a couple of hours until it gets late.

I drive Ness home and she looks at me and says: "I like Nick. He's truly perfect for Leah. She needs someone who will handle her crazy bullshit. And on top of that he is kind of hot." I look at her surprised.

"I thought I was hot." I says with mock sadness.

"You aight." She says while looking me up and down.

"Your so lame," I say and laugh at her.

We talk about other random stuff.

"Jake you okay with the whole conversation we had last night right?" Renesmee asks as we drive up the driveway.

"Of course I am." I look her in the eye.

"Hey I'm really fine honey." She nods and leans up and kisses me.

I look in the house and notice that it looks kind of hectic in the house. Renesmee notices it too and we both get out.

When we get inside and everybody looks like there packing and trying to get last minute plans together.

"What the hell is going on you guys?" Renesmee yells.

"We're going to Volterra." Alice says.

A/N: Alright this chapter was crap but I had to get the Volterra part across. And I really wanted Renesmee to meet Nick. Plus I haven't done a Jacob Point of view in awhile but I think the rest of the story will be in Renesmee's point of view. Review bye.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: No ones really reviewing I'm kind of depressed about that. I mean I enjoy the author/story alerts they are so awesome, but I would enjoy way more if you would review. Please review more or tell people to review I don't know. **_

_**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**_

_**Chapter 29: Backing out**_

_**I looked at Alice in total confusion. I looked at Jacob he looked like she just told him we were running to Mars.**_

_**What, Why, How?**_

**These were the only thoughts running through my head. Everyone seemed to be ignoring me at the moment.**

**I blindly walked to the couch when my mom walked over to me.**

"**Renesmee are you okay?" She asked in a pleasant voice.**

**I was kind of annoyed with her a little bit. I mean no I'm not okay I walk in from a nice day with my boyfriend and one of my best friends. And then I hear this bullshit of were going to Volterra. There has got to be a reason, we just wouldn't go to Volterra like that. **

"**Honey you look a little faint are you sure okay?" Now she sounded on the verge of hysterics.**

"**Mom cool out I just want to know how we came to this conclusion." I say with a little agitation. I mean damn I've never felt so clueless.**

"**Well Alice had a vision she said she saw us in a field it looked like it was somewhere in Italy. She noticed that everybody was there but you weren't because she could see everything crystal clear. Something is happening. She also saw a lot of the people who were there back in the clearing a couple of years ago." She finishes looking a little surprised at what she just said.**

"**Do you know when this is going to happen? Like a time, date." I question in a rushed tone.**

"**Well it was definitely dark and she knew it had to be at least a week away from now." Bella says as if she's trying to recall a distant memory.**

"**I guess I need to pack." I announce.**

"**Hold up." Jacob says speaking for the first time in awhile.**

"**Hold up what dog we don't have time to hear you ramble." Rosalie asks like someone would who after hearing a long speech and then someone deiced to add on.**

"**You said that Alice saw her vision crystal clear so Ness wasn't there so that means we weren't there either. And I thought the last time you saw them they were in like London." I looked at Alice skeptically.**

**Jake was right the last time she saw them they were in London and she said it suddenly went blank. How is it possible that they end up back in Italy in a completely different month?**

"**Dad what's today?" I frantically ask.**

"**It's July 2nd****." He said a little confused.**

"**I was trying to remember when was the last time Alice told us that they were in London." **

"**It was like yesterday Ness, you just got shitty memory." Jake says with a hint of amusement.**

"**Oh well fuck you." I mumble to myself as I sit down on the couch with a huff.**

**He laughs and kisses me on the head.**

"**Anyway do you think that we should come?" Jacob asks now in a serious tone.**

"**I think we should go to the clearing and discuss this later tonight because there is actually more to the story." Edward says a little agitated clearly.**

**Jacob looks like he wants to slap my dad for getting bitchy with him. So I diverge the fight by kissing him lightly on the lips.**

_**Go get the pack and I'll call you when were about to leave for the clearing**_**. I think to him.**

**He looks down at me and nods and then walks out.**

**I look over to my father. Were the only two in the room now.**

_**Where did everyone go?**_

"**Renesmee I think we need to talk real quick." Edward says in a strained tone.**

**I sit down on the couch and he sits on the coffee table across from me.**

"**We need to discuss if it comes to a fight which is what were expecting is that, I believe you shouldn't come to the battle with us. Now wait before you go cursing me out in your in head you should realize that there is a huge risk if anything happens to you. The Volturi are a very dangerous clan as you know. But also the fact that we believe that this is going to be a huge fight. So that means the Volturi will get anyone who will be willing to die for them which is a good group of people. You are also partially the cause in some eyes of the people who will be fighting so that means you will be a target. Renesmee you should not join in." He looks frustrated for a minute.**

"**Renesmee I lost you almost a year ago when you shut us out and then again only three days ago. I can't afford it Renesmee I love you too much everyone does. You are cared and loved about more than you know sometimes. I really don't think you should come to the battle. I'm letting you choose but I highly believe that you shouldn't." I stare at my father. It has never occurred to what I would do if it did come down to a fight. I guess I assumed I would be on the front lines.**

**Jacob definitely wouldn't approve of that, he'd drag me out by my hair if it would keep me safe.**

**My father laughed at that. I know for a fact that my family would be crushed if something happened to me. But I don't want them to be short one person.**

"**Renesmee we won't be short one person." Edward says I hold up a finger because he just interrupted my train of thought.**

**I guess he's right they wouldn't be short one person. I guess I don't need to be in the battle.**

**Ask me this a year ago I would've fought my father for telling me to sit out. But now I have people to care about, not like I never had a family to think about, it's just that I care now how they would react if I died.**

"**Yeah your right dad I can definitely agree with your perspective I won't fight in the battle." I say a tad bit remorsefully.**

"**But if someone attacks me all bets are off." I say while shaking my head.**

"**Thank you Renesmee." He gets up with a sigh.**

**I hug him for a couple minutes and then we let go.**

**Everybody comes through the front door looking a little surprised at our father/daughter moment. **

"**So are we recruiting people again. Or will they just meet us there?" I ask.**

"**Well the Denali's are coming down here soon. Probably in about a day or two." And we think the nomads and other covens will start arriving when we get to Italy." Alice looks a little skeptical.**

"**We still have to go to the clearing and talk to the wolves." I hear Rosalie sigh.**

"**We will tell you everything with them Renesmee." Carlisle says seeing my irritation.**

"**Alright so I guess we will be leaving now?" I ask.**

"**Yeah you ready?"**

"**Ok let me call Jake and tell him will be there in a second." I say while I run upstairs to get my phone.**

**I walk up the steps to see I got a text message from Dylan.**

_**Dude were 'bout to leave South America and my mom is like arguing with the flight attendant. I think they truly believe were terrorist!**_** - D.S.**

**I text back saying: Lol ur mom is funny as hell she's always causing trouble. Txt you later I got to do something real important. R.C.**

'_**Aight just don't forget to tell me what's so important. My lovebug lol! **_**-D.S.**

**I can't even reply to that. It never not once really crossed my mind about how I kind of put Dylan's life in danger everyday by just knowing her.**

**Fuck Ness you can't think like that. Not everyone you see will die because of you.**

**I text Jacob: Yo, steroids were ready Lol! **

**He text me back saying: **_**Don't call me Steroids and okay we'll be there in a minute. Love you **__**J **_

**Love you too. -R.C.**

**I walk downstairs and we head out. We start running in the forest and then we jump over the river. And before I know it were in the clearing.**

"**So do we just wait?" Rosalie asks not hiding her disgust.**

"**They'll be here in a sec Rose." I say with force in my voice.**

"**Sorry Ness." Rose looks at me and looks sorry.**

"**It's okay." I say.**

**Were standing in the clearing my family kind of forms a line. I walk backward and head toward a tree. I lean back against it so I'm close enough in hearing range.**

**We hear a little bit of rustle in the leaves suddenly and I look up on the opposite side of the woods is all the wolves. There running pretty fast and they soon show up about 30 yards away from my family.**

**Jacob and Sam are naturally in the head of the group.**

**Carlisle steps forward and says: "Lets get started." **

**A/N: So not much happening in this chapter. But I just really want some more reviews so please do that.**


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I got a review so that subsided my annoyance.

I would like to say thank you to: _HarryTwilightMaxRide _for reviewing I believe almost every chapter so show out to you!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 30:

Carlisle walked forward while the wolves all sat down on their hind legs.

"So as I believe you should know we are going to Volterra. Were going because Alice had a vision that we would be there. The vision took place about a week from today. Alice saw that we were in a field somewhere in Italy odds are though that it was near Volterra. We saw that most of the vampires that helped us with Volturi years ago." He pauses to see if everybody is okay with it so far so good.

"We are leaving tomorrow to get on a flight to Italy. I do not know if your in to go with us but if you do want to go let us know now. We can buy your tickets. The Denali's will meet us at a hotel as will the rest of the nomads and covens. We will get the more concrete facts by the time we are in Italy." Carlisle finishes.

I guess that it's. Nothing really happening anytime soon.

Jacob runs into the forest suddenly and then comes out 30 seconds later.

He has nothing but shorts. His russet skin is gleaming in the moonlight.

Damn I'm a lucky girl.

I've never been one to brag but wow he just looks so sexy to me all of sudden. Not that I never thought he was sexy because he's always been a sex god in my eyes.

I come out of my hormonal teenager moment to hear him saying: "Were going if there is a battle that's going to happen will be there." I can't help but think that he wants to do this just for me.

In fact I know he wants to do this just for me. When it has to do with me Jake usually gets a little bit out of control or goes overboard. I hate to think that it will get him hurt or killed.

I got a fucked up way of showing it but I love Jacob completely he's my world and just about my galaxy too. I won't lie if he was killed I wouldn't be able to function.

He can't get hurt I won't stand for it. If anyone lays a hand on him or a hair is out of place I'll rip them a new one.

Just thinking about it gets me all riled up I silently growl to myself in my little corner.

Everybody turns to look at me. Alice says: "Ness, girl you okay?"

"Huh oh yeah dude I'm cool." I try to act like I didn't just growl like a sociopath.

Everybody stares at me for another minute but then looks away while Jacob still stares at me.

I blush and look down, I start to kick some rock around in the dirt while I hear some footsteps. I know who they belong to but I want to be a dick right now which leads me to ask: "Who is it?" I look up like I'm totally startled to see him.

"Ness why are such a weird little girl?" He questions while Sam starts asking questions to Carlisle, I never realized that all the wolves phased into human form.

"Why are you so observant? I mean who notices the weird stuff I do Jake." I say in a fake annoyance.

"In case you haven't noticed babe I pay attention to everything you do." He says in a matter-of-factly kind of tone.

"Oh really? Well since you pay attention so much maybe you can observe what I'm about to do to you right now" I lean up and start to kiss him very slowly and sensually.

His tongue slips into my mouth I lightly moan. He wraps his arms around my waist his hand moves to the curve my ass slowly. My shirt is kind of pulled up above my navel so he starts rubbing my back and I can feel his hot hands burning on my skin.

He uses his pointer finger to lightly trail his finger along my back, I moan and I can feel little Jake start to grow.

Me being me I want to make him fully erect and be just as turned on as I am. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist I start grinding against his cock he groans in my mouth as he continues to explore my mouth. He moves his lips to my neck and starts placing sloppy kisses on my neck.

Actually he's more licking my neck but I'm not complaining, while his hand travels under my shirt until he reaches my bra I lock up instantly pull back.

Jacob realizes what he did and I can he's regretting it now completely.

"Oh Ness I'm so sorry I just got carried way." He starts rambling on and on about how sorry he is for almost raping me.

"Jake you did not almost rape me, raping me would mean that you were doing it against my will and not stopping when I told you to stop. My body language clearly stated that I didn't want to go that far and you automatically stopped. So you didn't almost rape me. Jacob I'll be ready soon but until then we can have awesome make out sessions." I wink at him and start kissing him with just as much passion.

This time when we stop it's because my mom tells us that were about to leave.

I climb over so that Jake can give me a piggyback ride.

"Are you about to really give my niece a piggyback ride?" Alice questions with a mock annoyance in her voice.

"Yes I most definitely am." I rub his head and we walk away with satisfied smirks on our faces.

Jacob bursts into a sprint and we leap over the river and pick our pace up as we raced home.

Once we get there I climb off his back and Jacob fakes passing out on the ground.

"I'm so tired Ness, what the hell are you eating your so fat." He fakes being out of breath and is panting really hard.

I sit down on his stomach and he makes a big thump as if I'm that heavy.

"Jake stop acting like a little bitch you know I'm as heavy as a box to you." I say while pushing his head back.

My family soon arrives and sees me sitting on Jacob, everybody just laughs and shakes their heads.

"Jake you being man handled by little old Nessie." Jake just put up the middle finger and I crack up laughing as Emmett looks baffled.

"Well Jakey poo as much as I loved to play paper weight for your body I have to go pack." I say while getting up.

He stands up too and agrees with me: "Yeah I have to go pack too we will meet you at the border tomorrow morning." I nod my head and start to walk into the house.

When I get inside Esme is looking at me with a warm smile on her face.

"Hey grandma." I say while sitting on the couch.

"Hey sweetie, you know who you look like." I shake my head.

"You look how your mother did the day of her wedding, you just have that happy glow to you." She chuckles thinking about it. I smile thinking about it I saw pictures of my parents wedding when I was younger, my mom did look pretty beautiful. I don't see myself getting married anytime soon. I just want to wait and see where life takes me. Now I know it sounds like I just don't have a life plan but I have an eternity to figure it out. Or at least I thought I did- wait no I will have an eternity. The Volturi have no right to take any of my family members lives.

Esme looks at me wistfully as if she can tell that I'm thinking bad thoughts.

"Honey were going to make it out of this, the Cullen's always make it out." she says with a proud smile on her face.

"I know Esme I just wish I could have your confidence. Not that I don't think that none of you are capable of kicking ass." I say with a grin on my face.

"That's right, now you need to go upstairs and start packing for our trip we leave early in the morning so be prepared to get a early wake up call."

When I get upstairs I go to my closet and get my duffel bag. I start packing the usual shit for traveling and before I know it I'm done.

I zip up my duffel and I turn around to see Rosalie leaning against my doorframe.

"Are you here to say I need to replace my wardrobe?" I ask jokingly.

"Actually I was, I'm just joking actually I was wondering if you were okay with going to Volterra. I mean you don't have to go with us you can stay here with Charlie-…" I cut her off.

"No Rose I'm going I agreed with Edward that I won't fight in the actual battle per say I just have to be there for the sake of my sanity and the matter of if something got hurt I would want to be right there for him not on the other side of the world." I say sincerely.

"Oh how could I forget how much you love to be in the mix of the drama. Renesmee can't be on the sidelines she has to be on the field." I laugh at that because it's true. I can't be on the side I'm a curious person if I don't know what's going on I freak.

"Shut up Rose" I say while laughing.

"Don't hate cause you know it's true."

"Damn right it's true." After she leaves I look at my clock it's 11:00 p.m. I'm guessing I should go to sleep or I'll be a bitch to know tomorrow.

I get in my p.j.'s and snuggle into my bed. I crawl into bed with the errie thought of this might be the last time I'm in this bed.

A/N: Chapter 30 is done oh yeah the trip will be next chapter. And in about two more chapters or so I think I will have Jacob and Nessie hook up maybe. Review!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Thanks for the review and Favorite story alert. Chapter 31 is here.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 31: I'm on a Jet

"Get up Ness!" Some asshole was jumping on my bed, this person must have a death wish or something.

"5 more minutes please." I whine back.

"Don't force me to open your eyelids for you." The person threatens.

I wake up and I'm looking dead in Alice's face, were literally nose to nose.

"Thank you for getting up my wonderful niece." She says with a cheerful smile.

It's easy for vampires to be happy freaks in the morning because they never sleep. But for the normal beings of this planet who sleep it's kind of hard to wake up and be a cheerful fucker.

I growl in her face she just smiles and gets up from my bed and skips out of my room.

"Oh hurry up we have to get to the private airport in an hour and plus we have to meet the wolves to give them directions!" Alice yells back.

I sigh and get up I trudge into the bathroom when I walk to the bathroom I see the clock it's 4:00 a.m.

_We better kick Volturi ass, because I refuse to do this again._

I turn on the shower and wash my hair, when I'm done I brush my teeth and wash my face and all that jazz.

I look through my drawers for some comfortable jean. I find a pair of jeans and find a long sleve shirt it's navy blue and shows off a little cleavage.

What I have a boyfriend to impress now.

I grab my duffel bag and walk downstairs. Everybody looks like there ready to go.

"Finally your done I thought we would have to leave you for the fight." Emmett says trying to be funny.

I flip him the finger because it's 4:30 in the damn morning and I just ain't in the mood.

"Okay well lets go." Edward says trying to ease my frustration.

Rose Emmett and Alice and Jasper ride together in the Mercedes while Esme and Carlisle ride by themselves.

I walk off to the Volvo and get in the back while Bella and Edward get in the front.

Everybody seems ready and we drive off.

"Hey guys what's Charlie think were doing?" I question, I almost forgot about my grandfather.

"Oh I told him that were going to go to Vancouver for a week or two and that the pack are going on a camping trip." Bella says.

Wow her lying skills have definitely improve over the last few years. I remember how crappy they were.

Edward laughs at that.

"What?" Bella asks.

"Oh Renesmee was just thinking how your lying skills have improved over the years." He says with a smirk.

She turns around in the seat and says: "Just because you look 18 doesn't mean I won't treat you like the 8 year old you are and give you a whooping." Bella says with mock seriousness on her face.

I stick my tongue out like a little brat. Edward chuckles at our little weird family moment. We continue to drive for another 5 minutes. We drive up to the border.

I bet you if average girls happened to drive up to the scene in front of me they'd immediately think they had died and went to heaven.

Jacob Embry and Quil were all leaning up against his car with their arms crossed. While Jared Sam and Paul were hanging out in the bed of Sam's pick up. Seth and Leah were play fighting in the middle of street.

Their cars were like road block in the middle of the street. _I wonder what would happen if someone were to drive by. They would turn around after seeing these buff ass dudes probably._ I think back to myself.

"You got the directions?" I ask Edward.

"Yeah you want to give them the directions?" I nod my head and Edward hands me the directions. I get out of the car and Jacob instantly straightens up.

His eyes drop slowly over my breast but then they shoot back up to my face he bites his bottom lip.

"Here are the directions to the airport." I say and hand him the directions.

"I thought we were going to Seattle International?" He questions.

"Oh no I don't think we could all get on a regular flight together so we got a private airplane ourselves plus my dad can pilot the plane faster."

"You guys have a jet?"

"I do not know."

"Well I guess we'll meet you there then huh."

"Yep see you there." I walk away and half way to the car Jacob shouts.

"You look nice Ness!" he winks at me and gets inside his car.

I blush and get in the car. My mom sees me blushing and laughs I blush even harder.

"Oh honey you want him so bad." My mom says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You know exactly what I mean." She says with a knowing voice.

Oh that's what she means that I want to have sex with Jake. Well I guess I do. Every time we are in a close vicinity a very minute part of my brain gets a little horny. I never noticed it until about yesterday when we were making out in the forest.

"Mom where is Monica going?" I ask to get my mind off of sex.

"Monica is riding in the car with Rose and Emmett." I did not even notice that she's with them.

"Monica has the gift to be really discrete too she can kind get really quiet and you can forget she's there completely it's a trick she can play on your mind. But I believe most of the time she does it unintentionally. She was thinking about it one day I told Carlisle and he said it was quite an interesting talent to have. It's odd to because her other gift with the lighting bolts is so loud and scary but this gift is the complete opposite. I think it has to do with her being injected with about 100 different venoms during her transformation." Edward concludes.

_Monica is just full of talents._

"Oh no honey that's it." My father says.

Oh well still if your vampire and you have two gifts there linked somehow. But hers are just opposites. I wonder if my other half of my gift is opposite to my original half. I wish me and Carlisle had more time to work on it.

We drive for about 30 minutes. Our car is in the lead of the group of cars. And soon enough we arrive at the airport. It looks like one of those airports that you would see in the movies where they make a drug deal.

_I don't know about this place. _

"Don't worry Ness the airport is rid of any drug dealers." I give a fake sigh of relief and he laughs.

We get out of the car and walk toward a hangar were I suppose our plane is.

When we get inside I look up at the plane.

Calling this thing a plane is a insult. This thing is like a boeing 's that damn huge.

"This isn't a commercial airplane right." I ask dumbly.

"No it's a jet." My father says smoothly like he is not at all fazed by this huge ass plane in front of him.

Wait a minute he isn't fazed by this plane.

Everybody else arrives and looks at the jet. Emmett looks pretty damn happy about his little plane. He's running around the plane like a little girl set loose in the Barbie aisle in the Toys R Us.

The wolves look even more astonished than I did. They walk over numbly and stand next to us.

"This thing is yours?" Seth asks.

"Yeah we bought this about two weeks ago." Edward says nonchalantly.

"I was unaware we bought a plane." I say with a little annoyance. My father just shrugs.

I shake my head and walk into the plane. It looks just as nice on the inside as it does on the outside. The interior is like white leather and the carpet is white too. Everything on this plane is white it feels very modern but in a way still comfy.

"The dogs better not bring mud in here." Rosalie says.

"Oh I hope the bitch doesn't touch me." Paul snipes back. Rosalie growls and so does he.

"Hey hey you guys we are on a 17 hour flight. I better not hear you guys going back an forth like little children." Esme says.

Paul looks down guilty while Rose just huffs and walks to the back and sits down.

Jasper is getting our bags together. I walk to the middle and get a window seat.

Jacob walks over and sits next to me.

"This plane looks like a plane I saw in a P diddy video last week." He says to me.

I shake my head.

"You would be watching a P Diddy music video." I say.

"It is me Ness." He says while modeling his face like that's supposed to prove a point.

Jasper walks onto the plane and announces that the bags are locked and loaded.

My father walks to the pilot area of the plane and Jasper joins him apparently Jasper won rock paper scissors against Emmett so he got to be copilot.

Everyone else gets settled in their seats while my father gets the controls together.

"So are we going to join the mile high club." Jacob nudges me in the side and cocks one eyebrow.

"Not with you making that face." I say.

"I'm serious Ness."

"No you fucking pervert I will not have sex with you in the got damn bathroom. Especially with my mind reading father piloting the plane." I say.

_Damn he's stupid._

"Well can I least lay my head on your shoulder I'm tired." He mumbles as he drifts to sleep.

"Sure babe." I say while patting his head.

He's sleeping now, I look at him and smile to myself. He looks very peaceful when he sleeps he looks like my little native American savior.

I grab my bag from under the seat and get my ipod. I put it on low so I won't disturb Jacob.

About in hour into the flight he starts to shift in his sleep. At first I think he is about to wake up but then he moans.

"Ness…" he says wistfully in his sleep.

I'm confused now.

He groans this time and I suddenly know what's happening. Jacob his having a naughty dream about me.

Then he moans again even louder. Quil leans forward.

"Uh is he okay?" He whispers.

"I don't know, I think he's having a wet dream." I whisper back not sure what to do.

"I'll wake up the bastard." He grumbles. I shake my head while trying to hold in my laughter. I look down and sure enough there is a bulge in his pants.

It most definitely is not little.

I try to shake him awake but he groans.

"Jake baby wake up."

"Oh Ness." He sighs again.

"Dude wake the fuck up!" I yell this time Monica is sitting across the aisle and looks at me like I'm crazy. I look at her with sorry written all over my face but she just looks back down at her magazine.

Jake gets up clearly startled.

"Uh what's wrong?" He asks groggily.

"Oh nothing you were just moaning my name in your sleep. You know the usual." I say nonchalantly.

He looks mortified and I start cracking up.

"Oh shit did everyone hear me." I nod my head while my whole body is convulsing with laughter.

"Sorry." he says and is oddly blushing, it looks really cute on his nice tan skin.

"No worries. What was I doing in your dream?" I ask seductively.

"Nothing." He says like he's hiding something.

"Come on what is it." I pester.

"Ness let it go it was really freaky." I raise my eyebrows and shale my head and kiss his forehead.

"Go back to sleep my man."

He looks at me and then drifts back to sleep. I look at him again while he sleeps and I laugh to myself.

I've had some pretty wild thoughts about him too so he shouldn't too uncomfortable.

"Young love." Monica mutters under her breath.

A/N: That was chapter 31. Chapter 32 will be hot and steamy and have more drama with the Volturi. Review.

P.S. the plane will be on my profile.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Chapter 32 is here and there will be some steamyness so beware!

Chapter 32: Tense

"We should be arriving in Italy in about 3 hours" Edward announces over the intercom.

"Thank you pilot Edward!" Yells Emmett like a little butthole.

"This is probably the longest plane ride I've ever been on." mumbles Quil.

"Quil sweetie that's because you've never been on a plane." I say in sugar sweet voice.

He just sticks out his tongue while me and Jacob laugh together.

We have been on this plane for a whole 14 hours and I'm not going to lie I'm getting restless. We've done just about everything we can do to keep ourselves distracted. We played charades me and Leah entertained ourselves by playing hand games like Ms. Mary Mack and Concentration. We watched movies but that got played after a while. I beat the boys in poker twice.

But yet I still managed to be bored. I did everything I even made out with Jacob for like 15 minutes without breathing. Not that I'm complaining.

I'm glad this ride is almost over I kind of can't wait to see all the covens again I remember the first time I saw them I found all of them so fascinating. Just the different gifts and cultures they had. It was like a mini united nations meeting for me.

One person I kind of want to see is Nahuel. I haven't seen him since I was a baby I remember a little bit about him.. All I know is that he's partially the reason I'm still alive.

I get a text from Dylan: _"Hey loser what you doin I'm back in the states. D.S"_

I text back saying: "Don't call me a loser and I'm on plane.- R.C."

"_No way! Where! -D.S." _I love how excited she just got from one little sentence but that's Dylan for you.

"Italy, it's a uh family emergency.- R.C." Going to visit the volturi barely passes as family emergency but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"_I didn't know u had family in Italy. -D.S." _

"Yeah we are visiting my cousin. Maria and her kids-R.C." Oh god. I can usually lie pretty great but for some odd reason I just want to say _'Dylan I'm going to Italy because I'm half vampire and my family has about a decade long beef with this powerful vampire clan.' _but of course Dylan would freak I mean wouldn't you.

"_Oh that's weird you're a lucky bum so will you be getting any Italian azz. Lol! - D.S." _

"No I will not Dylan gosh your stupid. I'll txt u later my mom wants to talk to me.- R.C." She doesn't text me back her way of saying _'okay' _without going through the trouble of doing it.

_She's lazy._

"Who were you texting?" Jacob asks coming from the bathroom.

"No one just Dylan." I say lazily.

"Oh I want to meet her she seems like a real crazy person." He comments I laugh because it's true Dylan is just one of those people you have to know to get her weird sense of humor.

We here a little commotion across the aisle and it's Monica she's arguing with Sam.

"What do you mean that I shouldn't be here?" she asks clearly annoyed.

"I just think you don't need to be here because you're a traitor." She looks perfectly calm.

"Listen I have just a right to be here as you do you little mongrel. Okay I have a right to be vengeful against the Volturi. They took something away from me that you still hold on to. Humanity. I didn't even really have a choice the little dick Aro used me. I was just his little test lab rat. I'm a walking experiment. Are you? No." Monica basically told Sam off.

She leans back and has that look that says _'I dare you to comment on that'. _By this point everyone is looking and as much as I hate to say it Monica has a pretty valid reason to be pissed with the Volturi so Sam should just leave her alone.

"Whatever." Is all Sam says and turns around and walks back to his seat everyone looks down when he looks at us as we pretend we didn't just hear their little tiff with each other. Monica just sits there with a smug look on her face and continues to read her book.

_Damn she's hard core._

Jacob looks at me with wide eyes and I just shake my head as if to say _'don't say anything'_. Because I know he will.

The rest of the flight is sat in silence no one really wants to dare talk about what just happened. Even Emmett notices the tension is too heavy for him to break.

"We will be landing in about 15 minutes." Edward says over the intercom.

We all sigh in unison because everyone is probably desperate to get off of psycho plane. Before I know it we are landing I look out of the window and see the beautiful landscape of Italy. I sigh because it's just so pretty. If I went on a trip I think I would go here.

_But avoid the Volturi of course._

"Alice do you see anything yet" Carlisle ask.

"No not yet but I'll tell you when I do." she says with her eyes glazing over.

We circle what looks like a runway. And when we land everyone jumps straight up and walks out the plane.

"Single file you guys gessh!" I yell you would've though they were giving away free blood or something the way my family was acting.

"Alright you guys here we are." Edward says being our tour guide.

Everyone ohhh's and ahh's just to humor him. He rolls his eyes and Jasper goes to get our bags.

"Well the Denali's will be arriving in about an hour or so and they'll meet us at the hotel." Alice says eyes glazed over again.

I nod to myself. Well time to start seeing old friends.

We get off the runway and walk down the street I look around. The buildings look so ancient and yet so original and classic at the same time. We enter a car rental area.

"Hello," My father says in Italian. The woman looks up she has long brown hair and round features she looks about 21. And her eyes are a pretty green.

She looks instantly surprised by our crew. I mean we are a lot to take in. I would be scared too if I saw us.

"Hi." She says back to my father. Still looking baffled.

"We are going to need at least two trucks please." She looks at my father. If I wasn't his child I would've thought he was flirting but no he's 'Dazzling' her.

_Man whore. _

He looks at me and winks.

"Oh okay well I have two Escalades." She says with more confidence.

"That's perfect." He says with a huge grin. Her breath hitches and she looks like she might pass out.

_Don't give her a heart attack, dad._

We pay for the cars and go to the lot and to get them.

One Escalade is Gray while the other one is black.

Being the Cullen's we are we get the Jet black one with extra tented windows. While the wolves get the gray one.

"Follow us to the hotel." Edward says to Jacob. He nods his head and they all pile in the car.

We pile into our car my dad at the driver seat while my mom is in the passenger. Carlisle and Esme get in the second row while I get in between Jasper and Alice. Rose and Em get the back.

We drive through the city I roll down my window not low enough for the sun to catch my families skin. This city is really nice. I think to myself.

Were about 20 minutes away from Volterra in a small city called Vine.

We drive for another 19 minutes until we drive up to a cathedral style hotel.

We drive up to the awning which has valet. My mother gets out of the car to go check us in. We wait for about 20 minutes and then she comes out with a satisfied smile on her face.

"It took a little arguing in Italian but we got rooms." She says.

We all get out and grab our bags and walk into the hotel.

In the lobby it looks like a cathedral on the inside the it's all tan and very gothic on the inside.

_I'm hanging out with gothic characters._

The center of the lobby has a waterfall in it.

This place is pretty awesome.

The wolves are awestruck again, with jaws hanging open as usual.

"Close your mouth boys flies might go through." I say while walking past them.

"Or dicks." Emmett suggests.

"Gross man," Jared says. Me and Emmett just laugh.

"Okay boys you guys have a villa and we have a villa we are just down the aisle." Bella says handing Sam the room key.

"Hey where is a bellhop?" Paul asks while craning his neck to look for one.

"Paul you know damn well you don't need a bellhop." Jacob says while giving him the _'don't act stupid in public'_ look that a mom would give her child.

"Just saying." he mumbles.

Once again I realize I forgot where the hell Monica is.

"Monica?" I say while looking for her.

"Over here." She says while waving her arms. I walk over to her.

"Dude you got to stop using that discrete power thing." I mumble.

"Sorry." She says.

"It's cool. It's just I keep losing you." I say while looking at her.

"Am I staying with you guys?" She questions.

"Of course man, what did you think we were going to leave you to the wolves." I say with a smile.

"Yeah."

"They'd kill you probably." I say.

"I know." With that I look at her and just realize that Monica isn't the tough girl I suited her out to be. She's shy in fact she's a nervous wreck. Monica is just as nervous about this battle than we are. She betrayed them that means she is a way bigger threat than even my family is to them.

"We won't hurt you." I say truthfully.

"I know." She says with a timid shake of her head.

We start to walk over to the elevator and I look at her.

"Monica are we okay. I didn't mean to be a bitch to you." I say.

"I was just jealous Ness." Now I'm confused.

She laughs at my face.

"You look so goofy with that face." She says while laughing.

"Sorry I was just a little shocked. What do you mean I'm jealous of you." I say.

"I was jealous because you kind of have a pretty nice life. You got an awesome family great friends and really caring loving boyfriend. I had that but the Volturi took it away when they turned me. That's why I was just so bitter. I was spying on you and I realized you had everything I used to have. I didn't realize I missed it that bad until I saw you living it. But now I can accept what happened. Now I just want revenge on Aro's old ass." She says while rubbing her hands together like a little kid about to do something mischievous.

"Wow man one thing I know is not to screw with you." I say. She laughs.

We head into the elevator at first I'm a little nervous that we might break the elevator but the capacity level is about 2,000lbs so I don't panic.

This is a sight to see vampires and werewolves cramped up together in a elevator together. Everyone is clearly uncomfortable. Carlisle is discreetly trying to cover up his distaste but failing while Paul looks as if he's gagging.

I'm in the middle of course. _Always the mediator._

We get to our floor while everyone tries to rush out of the elevator I wait my turn like a patient lady.

_Children_

My mom opens our suite door the same time the wolves open up their's and I can literally hear the screams from the wolves from next door. While I silently scream to myself.

This place is just forever amazing to me.

The room is tan and there are four doors leading into amazing rooms I go for mine.

My room has a canopy bed with tan walls and sharp features on it my view is pretty awesome too.

It over looks the city.

_Swoon._

I run around the villa and take it all in my parents go for their room as well do all the couples while me and Monica get our own rooms.

I walk out and run into the hallway I knock on the wolves door and Jacob opens up the door and grabs and spins me around in a tight hug.

"This is so nice Ness." he says so cheerful.

"I know I almost crapped myself when I saw this place." We walk into the living room and sit on the couch.

"I heard the Denali's are going to be here soon. I'll be back I just have to get cleaned up. 'Kay?" I say while getting up. I hate to break up our little moment but there is some stuff we need to discuss with them.

"'Kay babe. Hey you want to go out later I'm starving." He says while stretching.

Someone's about to take a nap.

"No I do not mind at all. See you in a about two hours." I walk out of the room and go back to mine.

I get inside and take a shower. I grab a some clothes. Just so I won't have to change clothes later I get in my outfit that I'm going to wear for Jake.

I get a red dress with thin straps and put on some red lipstick I grab some cream open toed heels.

I walk out of my room and my mom does a double take.

"Going somewhere?" she asks.

"After we meet with the Denali's I'm going on a date with Jake."

"Ohhh…" Is all she says.

My dad comes out his room and just shakes his head.

Everyone gathers in the living room and we soon hear a knock on the door.

Carlisle gets it.

"Elezar my friend." Carlisle says warmly to his friends.

"Carlisle it's been so long." he says and they shake hands. Tanya Kate Carmen and Garrett all come in.

"Oh my look at little Renesmee you are not so little anymore." Tanya says while hugging me. I laugh and I hug her back.

"You look beautiful." Carmen says while hugging. She has always been so nice to me. I hug Garrett and Kate.

"I won't shock you girl," Kate says to me as I tentatively walk over.

"Good." I say and walk and hug her.

Garrett just punches me in the shoulder and says: "Hey little patriot." I laugh.

"Nothing drummer boy." I say back.

But once the hellos are over we get straight to the nitty gritty.

Carlisle tells them every little detail even about Clive and Monica. The Denali's are not quite sure of what to think of Monica until my father says that she means no harm anymore.

"I had a come to Jesus moment if you will." she says.

"So I'm guessing this time were going to fight." Tanya says wearily.

"I guess so Tanya." Carlisle.

"And the wolves will be involved I assume from the scent." Tanya says with a little bit of distaste.

"The wolves will be behind us a 100% of the way." My mother says. She doesn't really like it too much when people bad mouth them.

"Is that a problem Tanya?" Edward says expectantly.

"No Edward of course not just checking you know." My father looks a little grim. I wonder what she thought that made him get so annoyed.

"Anyway were just in case you didn't know." Elezar says.

"Well if this meeting is over I would like to go on my date." I say while going towards the door. My father growls under his breath while looking at Tanya again.

_What the hell is she thinking?_

"Alright Ness." Esme says.

I walk out next door and knock on the door.

Embry opens the door and he all but passes out.

"Damn Ness you trying to kill me." He says.

"Yes Embry I am."

"Embry who are you talking too!" Jake asks says while to the door. He literally stops dead in his tracks.

I must look pretty hot.

"Well are we going or what." I say getting impatient.

"Oh um yeah." Jacob stutters. He grabs my hand in a rush and we walk out to the car.

We get in the truck and the whole time Jacob looks like he is about to combust.

"Dude you are okay?" I question. He keeps staring at me and has been jumpy since he saw back at the room.

"Yeah I'm cool." I just nod and I can't help but think he wants something from me. He has a hunger look in his eyes and I know damn well it aint because he's hungry.

He wants sex. **Bad.**

Well I'll give it to him. I'm ready to have sex with Jacob. I'm ready, I'm ready.

I believe that's a song but whatever. He wants me bad and I can tell, other than the fact that he has a serious hard on I also notice that he has an air around it just screams: _Fuck me. _And I couldn't help but notice how good he looks tonight. He has on black jeans and a black V-neck. and some black converse.

"So Jake where we goin'? I'm not really that hungry, so can we just hang out or something." I suggest. He takes a deep breath and nods his head. He wants me bad.

We drive for about ten more minutes in silence and then he stops. I look out the window. Were at a beach.

"Nice." I mumble to myself and get out the car.

He gets out too. We both stroll along the beach for a couple minutes. I look across the ocean and see it gleaming as the sun sets.

I'm itching to touch him but I'm scared too. He breaks the silence by saying: "So you like this place." He says fearfully.

"Oh yeah it's beautiful." I say and look up at him. Were the only ones on the beach I think we found a secluded area where no one bothers.

I smile to myself. "What are you smiling about?" Jacob asks. "Oh nothing I just thought how were alone."

He swallows and I sigh.

"Damnit Jake just come over here and kiss me I know you want to fuck me." I say frustrated he won't touch me.

He rushes over to me and we kiss. His tongue slowly slides into my mouth and we both sigh. His arm slowly slide down my back. While he slides down my back he brings the zipper to my dress with it. I moan at the feeling of his warm hands on my skin.

"Ness I need to do this." He whispers his voice more husky than usual. I just nod my head and we start kissing again. He takes my dress off and I slide off my shoes. Were still standing but we fall on the ground. He looks at my bra and growls.

"Damn your hot." He breathes.

I blush and he smiles. And starts to kiss the soft spot between my breast. I moan again. And he starts rubbing my legs. He starts sliding down my body and he kisses my stomach on his way down to my core. He looks at me before he rips off my panties.

I gasp from the shock of his tongue entering my clit he licks it slowly and then he starts going faster. His hand roams to the top of my right breast and starts rubbing it.

_Oh god_

I moan out in pleasure again. He suddenly puts his finger inside of me and I scream. He starts moving his finger back and forth in the come here kind of motion. He enters another finger and continues to do this.

"Jake…"I sigh. My body suddenly tenses up and I think I'm about to cum.

"Your so wet." He whispers.

"Let go baby it's okay." He says and I let go and scream his name while I have an orgasm.

He licks my wetness from his finger and I get turned on even more. I take off his shirt as I start to kiss him. I'm giving him an awesome blow-job.

I unzip his pants and tease him by licking the place right above his dick. He groans and I look at his dick for a minute. His manhood his nice and big how is this going to work.

I start out by just licking the tip of his dick and he groans. I decide not to punk out and take all of him in me. I start moving my tongue all around his dick he groans as I lick his tip again. While he pulls my hair lightly. I feel him tense up a little and I realize he's about to cum. He comes in my mouth and swallow all of it. He pulls me up and starts kissing me again. He takes off my bra and looks at me.

"You sure you ready Ness." I nod my head and he kisses me.

He places me under him and whispers to me: "I got you." I smile at that and he kisses me on the forehead.

He slowly enters into me for a minute I almost want to scream. I mean good god this is painful. We stops for a minute and then ask me: "You ready." I just nod again.

He starts to thrust into me and the pain is replaced with pleasure. I wrap my arms around his neck and he picks me up so now were in a seated stance. He thrust become a lot more faster and harder until the point were it seems as if he's crashing into me. I moan his name.

"Oh shit Jake…" I yell.

I get all tense again and my body and muscles lock up completely. And then I just let go I scream his name and not soon after he yells my name. He thrusts some more and then I lay back down on the sand. our bodies still intertwined.

We lay down for awhile and he sighs while playing with my hair.

"I love you Jacob Steroids Black." He laughs.

"I love you too Renesmee Weird Cullen." I smile against his chest. Then I hear a phone ringing.

I walk up and get it. It's a text message from Alice.

"_Come home now! Clive wants you!"_ Great.

A/N: Long chapter what did you think please tell me. I think it was okay personally. But I care about what you think wayy more. Review.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Thank you for reviews, Chapter 33 is up so read and enjoy.

Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight.

Chapter 33: Enemies join forces

After I got that text message from Alice my guard was instantly up. _I can't do anything_. Is my only thought, I just had awesome sex with my boyfriend and then I hear this shit. Clive is going down for ruining one of the best moments of my life.

"Jake get up." I say while kicking him. He groans and I kick him again.

"Jacob babe Alice just called and told me that Clive is out looking for me." After I told him that he jumped up real quick and started throwing my clothes at me.

"Jake chill out stop throwing my stuff at me." I put on my clothes a little too fast. While Jacob was already in the car completely dressed.

"Shit" I mumble to myself. My _undies_ I can't find them.

Jacob honks the car and yells out the window: "Ness come on!" I told him to hold on.

"Jake where the hell is my underwear!" I yell at him.

"Renesmee I ripped it off mid-sex!" He yells back. We must look so dysfunctional right about now.

"Fine" I grumble to myself. I walk over fuming and get in the car.

"I'm just about sick of this Clive guy." Jacob's says to himself.

How is it possible for me to come from being in love with Jacob in a second and wanting him to fuck me senseless to wanting him to die. His presence is just annoying me right now. I think it's because we had such a mood killer.

Jacob is hightailing it back to the hotel. I look at myself and realize that my dress is kind of ripped up.

_Damn._

I must look like I just got into a fight and lost. That's what you get when you have hot sex with your werewolf boyfriend.

We arrive at the hotel in record time and Jacob rushes me out of the car.

"Please slow down Jacob." I say while he's basically dragging me across the lobby.

"Let go your hurting me." His hand has a pretty tight grip on my arm.

When I say that Jacob stops immediately.

"Sorry." He mumbles while looking at the ground. Were now waiting for the elevator to come.

"It's okay, you just need to chill out for a minute." I say he's tense and just really nervous. It's not that I want sex tense or nervous. It's the my girlfriend is about to get killed kind of tense and nervous.

Our elevator arrives and we get on he pushes the button for our floor. Were on floor 20 while we stop at floor fifteen for some old lady. She is a character. Her hair is dyed hot pink and she has on thick eye glasses from like the 80's and she has on a hot pink suit.

"Going up young man." Jacob presses our floor again.

We stand there in silence for a minute until the lady sees how tense we are and comments on it.

"Lovers quarrel." She doesn't ask it's more of a statement.

"Excuse me." I say nicely.

"Oh I was just saying how you two look like you just got in a rough fight." She says with a smile on her old face.

"Oh no we just were doing something and had to get dressed in a rush." Crap I just put it out there that me and Jake just had sex.

"Oh really, was it nice?" I can't help it I totally nod at what she just said.

She leans into me and whispers: "With him I bet it was life changing." I laugh at that.

_This woman is awesome!_

"Oh it was Miss." We giggle like two little school girls.

We reach our floor and as we walk out the lady winks at Jacob and I crack up. I wave bye and we walk to our room.

"You know I just heard that whole conversation." Jacob states.

"Yeah I know, I just hope when I get that old I'll be that awesome."

"Ness you don't age." He says as I open my door.

"You know what I mean." I say walking in. The moment I walk in my mother rushes over and hugs me.

"Oh sweetie I'm so glad your okay." She says while rocking me back and forth.

"Mom, I kind of need to breathe." She instantly un tightens her grip.

"Sorry." She says a little embarrassed.

"No problem, Alice what was the vision you saw of Clive that made us rush back?" I ask irritable. I'm not ready to let that go.

"Clive asked if the Cullen's had checked in and the man told where we were and he came upstairs and we got into a huge fight. He ended up taking you even after we fought out hearts out. And there was another girl with him this time. And I saw Jane too. It got really ugly. But I think we scared them off because it should've happened right now." Alice says a little unsurely.

Well that vision scared the hell out of me. Just the thought of Clive touching me again sends chills down my spine.

I shiver a little and then I hear my father growl.

"You did what with my daughter?" Hey yells at Jacob while charging across the room.

Apparently Jacob was thinking about our little escapade.

Edward now has Jake in a chokehold.

"How dare you do that with her." He growls in his face.

Of course I had to break it up. Me and my mom pulled my father off of Jacob.

"Dad this is not the time to be worried about Jacob de-flowering me." I say as Jacob catches his breath. I rush over to him and ask: "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. He had a mean grip on me though." he says with a laugh.

I smile at him and rub his back. My father seems to have calmed down a little bit.

"Dad you okay?" I ask with a little more cautious.

"I'm sorry I acted like that Jacob knee jerk reaction to choke you." He says with a slight smile.

"Now that our family moment is over lets get back to the problem at hand. What are we going to do about Clive?" Alice says annoyed about our lack of attention for the subject.

"Well I think it's official that they know were in Italy now. Alice do you know why you ever got that black out when you saw them go to London?" My other aunt ask.

"No I still don't know what they could've been doing to make me not see what they were doing. I mean not unless they were doing something with half vampires of the wolves. Which I highly doubt."

"Wait ,did you just say not unless they were going to see wolves?" Carlisle asks.

Everyone is now in the living room, even the wolves. They must've heard the little fight that we had from next door.

"Yeah wolves are the only real reason I could think of for my vision blacking out." Alice says confused.

It seems as if a light just went off in Carlisle's head, my father gasps and shakes his head.

"No they couldn't do that. They despise them too much Carlisle." My father says with horror all over his face.

"Okay you guys I'm lost tell us what's going on." Jasper says.

"Carlisle believes that the Volturi are working with the children of the moon." Edward says with doubt in his voice.

"Wait you mean the real werewolves not the ones like Jake and his pack." I ask. I thought the Volturi hated those creatures. I mean it's been that way for the past thousands of years more than that even.

"Yes those wolves." I can't believe this. Aro is serious he is so serious that he is willing to work with his enemy to kill us off.

"Monica!" I yell.

Monica comes out of her room. Her eyes are a dark black and she looks like she could just die right now.

"Monica are you okay." The bruises under eyes are extremely noticeable now. She looks as if she just got beaten up.

"No I need to hunt so bad can I please go get some blood. I'm thirsty." She says. You can tell it's taking just about every muscle in her body by going against instinct and not knocking down that door and eating one of those humans.

My father must see it too because he tells Emmett and Jasper to follow him. He pulls her along outside. They must be there so she won't go off on her own and feed on some human. She looks so helpless.

Everyone is just surprised at what they just saw.

"Okay I think it is highly likely now that the Aro would go to the Children of the moon. He wants us dead. He's going to get all the man power he can get to take us out." Rosalie says again.

"It's true, Alice do you know when anyone else will be arriving?" Esme asks.

"I believe the rest of the nomads and covens will be arriving tomorrow." Alice say. That's probably the only thing she's felt safe about for the past couple of weeks.

This is just wild, I called Monica's name to ask if it was possible that Aro would work with the Children of the Moon. I never meant to see her look like she was on the verge of death.

"Alright you guys we need to talk about this more tomorrow and get a plan going but until then we should all relax for a couple of hours." Esme says trying to release the tension in the room.

"Wait before we relax what did the girl look like who you said was with Clive this time?" I ask Alice.

"Oh um she had long blonde hair and was pretty skinny and was at least Bella's height she looked like she could past for a distant relative of Rosalie's. Like a 12th cousin twice removed." Alice says.

"Ohh weird." I look at Rose but she just shrugs her shoulders.

Rosalie doesn't really touch on her old life. My mom told me how she got turned when I was younger. All I know is that it was pretty badass how she killed her ex-fiance.

"There not related though. I just thought she kind of had that look to her." Alice comments.

I turn around and try to fit these puzzle pieces together. I have to talk to Monica she's the only other person I know who could really know what the Volturi would throw at us. She was apart of their guard once. And what's with Clive? Something is going on with him. Who is this new girl that he had with him? And lets not forget how we Jane was in the vision too. But she wouldn't be the person I would kill if it came down to a battle.

Something tells me it would be my mom. I don't know I just think that they have this hatred for each other. I can't believe this is happening.

"Ness I'm going to go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you had a nice time earlier." Jacob says.

"I had a great time earlier Jacob. Now get some sleep." I say and slap his butt.

After he leaves I get in some sweat pants and a t-shirt. I walk into the living room to see Carlisle and Esme cuddling on the couch.

_They are such a sweet couple together._

"Oh hey honey." Esme says.

"Hey grandma."

"You want to sit down?" she asks.

"Oh no I don't want to mess up your little cuddle fest." I say. I think it's rare that Carlisle and Esme ever get a chance alone I don't want to ruin it for them.

"Renesmee your not imposing come on over." Carlisle says.

I walk over and sit in between my grandmother and grandfather.

"So did you and Jacob have a good time?" Ask esme.

"Yes we had a nice time." I say with a shy smile.

She laughs at that.

"I'm sure you two did, it's so cute to see you two together. You and Jacob just scream young love. Even though you don't notice it but whenever your in the room it's as if it's just you and Jacob to him." My grandmother says affectionately.

"And vice versa with you Ness." Carlisle says. I giggle. I didn't even know that happened when I was near him.

"So Renesmee have you got anything on your power?" Carlisle asks curiously.

"Sorry Carlisle but no. I haven't really seen anything happen." I say I forgot about my little copy cat power.

"Tomorrow we will definitely work on that me and you." I nod to him.

I do want to figure out what this is. I want my power to be more concrete. Especially with this battle happening soon. I know I won't be in the actual fight. But it's always good to be able to defend yourself a little better.

We sit there for about another hour I eventually drift off to sleep. I wake up the next morning in my room.

Esme must've carried me in my room. Not unless I'm sleep walking again.

I walk out my room and I see the whole pack sitting at the kitchen table. Esme and my mom made breakfast for the pack.

"Is there any left for me?" I ask while looking at what they made. Omelets, scrambled eggs, grits, pancakes waffles, bacon, toast, and fruit.

I'm about to gain at least 70 pounds.

"We made a plate just for you honey." My mom says.

"Thanks." I grab my plate and get some orange juice. Now to figure out where to sit.

"Right here baby." Jacob says. He saved a seat for me. I'm between him and Seth.

"The monster has arrived." Quil announces.

"Shut up Quil, I don't comment on the way you eat. You don't comment on my lack of fashion in the morning. Deal?" I say. It's to early for me and him to be bickering.

"Deal, I almost forgot how your not a morning person." He says.

"How could you forget how Renesmee's not a morning person. I remember one time I went over her house at 7 in the morning. All I did was knock on the door and she almost castrated me." Embry says.

"I had a busy day the day before." I say trying to defend myself.

"No honey you just are not a morning person." Rosalie says walking into the kitchen.

"I'm really feeling the love right now you guys." I say sarcastically.

"Oh Ness you know we love you!" Leah says with her mouth full.

"I love you too you Wolfman!" I yell at her.

"You too Bloodsucker!" She yells back. Were only sitting across the table from each other and were yelling at each other like were in a train station.

"Alright you two calm down." Esme says trying to get me and Leah to be quiet. We just give her really cheeky smiles.

And Esme can't resist laughing.

When I'm done I help clean up and the pack leave to go phase to check on the younger members of the pack. Collin and Brady stayed behind to handle the new wolves.

I walk over to knock on Monica's door. She opens up the door and looks visibly way better than yesterday.

"Hi." she says.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah."

I walk into her room and close the door. She puts her hair up in a ponytail.

"So how do you feel about hunting?" I ask.

"It was really different than what I'm used to but at that moment in time anything was good for me. I was just so thirsty. It's never been that bad for me." she says her eyes look like husky dog eyes again. Instead of them being red like they were when she was feeding off of humans it's more golden now.

"So I think you want to ask me a couple of questions?"

"Yeah I wanted to know if you think it's possible the Volturi would work with the Children of the moon." I say to her. She looks a little flustered for a moment but then answers.

"Aro is a power hungry man. He sees you Cullen's as a huge threat to his empire that took him a millennia to build. He doesn't want you guys to hurt his place in the Vampire world. I wouldn't put it above him not to join forces with the children of the moon. Aro is serious about you guys going down. He brought his enemy into this fight." She says.

_I knew it._

"So yeah he'll do it. What's this I hear about Clive and a new girl with him?"

"Apparently Clive was supposed to attack us but he didn't he had another girl with him. Alice said she was a blonde and had the physique of Rosalie." I say trying to see if she remembers anyone like that on the guard.

"Odds are she's a newborn." Is all she says to that.

"Jane was in the vision too. Do you know why they could've possibly backed out of what they were going to do?" I ask my little Volturi guard insider.

"No, wait not unless it was a trick to distract you from doing something." She says with a twinkle in her eye.

"Wait but distract us from what?" now I'm lost.

"Distract Alice from seeing something else that they were doing. Keep her away from seeing their next move by faking another move."

_What is this basketball?_

I digest that when I hear a howl come from next door.

"Excuse me." I say and walk out of Monica's room. I walk next door and knock on the door. Someone opens it and I see a black wolf.

Sam.

"What's wrong Sam?" I ask.

He just sits there.

"Is it Emily?" Please don't let it be Emily.

He shakes his head. "Okay how about any of the other imprints?" I question. He shakes his head again.

"Um Sam I'm drawing a blank what is it?" Just then Jacob comes out of his room.

"Shay was turned into a vampire." Were in trouble now.

A/N: Uh oh shay's back! Review and you will know what happens next. What do you think of my children of the moon thing. I don't know about them so I'm making up stuff about them so don't get mad. Review.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Thank you for reviews. Nothing else to say but here is chapter 34.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 34: Why would you do that?

_Shay Shay Shay. _Hmmm how do I feel about her being turned into a vampire?

Is it bad that I'm kind of careless about the situation. The good part of my mind says: _Stop acting like a dick! _While bad part is saying: _Jake definitely won't fuck you now!_

I decide to be the nice person and say: "Well I guess I'm sorry you guys?" I make it a question because frankly I don't know how to react to this little piece of info.

"It's cool, no problem." Jacob tries to say nonchalantly. I see right through it.

He's hurting. I roll my eyes at his BS of an answer and let it go.

"Sam do you know who changed her?" I ask. We need to know if this is volturi related or if it's just random. But I got a feeling in the deep pit of my stomach that this is Volturi related.

He walks into the bathroom after seeming to listen to the guys information.

He comes out with a look of remorse on his face.

_Was Shay that loveable?_

"That little girl Jane changed her. She made them feel pain so they had to watch her change Shay. I saw it you guys. It was-…." his face is contorted with disgust and hate.

"That little leech changed Shay in front of Collin and Brady's face's and there was nothing they could do. I felt the pain they went through it was so damn painful. It was probably the closest I'll ever get to feeling how it feels to be turned into a vampire. And that bitch made them stay like that for 10 minutes." Sam starts shaking a little but he calms himself down. Jacob just looks like he could kill you if you breathed his air.

Damn Jane sunk to a new level. I could see if she just ran away and used her power to keep them away but no. Jane made them watch while she took a life away from someone and to make it worse they couldn't do shit about it. When I tell my parents there going to shit bricks.

"You guys I have to go tell Carlisle about this. Cool?" They both nod there heads and I walk out the room. I really don't how the pack is dealing with shay being turned into a vampire. From what I got from Leah she said she was a real nice girl to hang around near. Her and Jake were a cute couple but you could tell she was kind of not into Jacob like that. But when she left he was hurt for awhile but then my mom moved to town and his fixation with her replaced his feelings completely of Shay.

I also got that she was an attention whore. She was from the Makah rez even though she was mixed with white. Her mom was native American and got knocked up with her. Shay was ultimately a one night stand baby. But was a little bitter about it for awhile. Even till this day she still holds a little resentment towards her mother for being a hoe.

After I was born Shay was hanging around with Jacob again, Leah said. But then she realized Shay was how Leah put it "a little freaky". As if she just made a new her. Everything about her was Leah's words again "Fake and plastic". Shay would hang on too Jake like she wanted him back. But he wasn't for that. Of course she got her wish and fucked Jacob.

Even after that it was still odd to be near Shay. Everybody said she just wasn't the same. Acted cocky and snobby.

_Well lets hope that she doesn't dick with Aro._

"Guys new development!" I announce. Everyone gathers in the living room looking nervous to what I'm going to say next.

"You know the girl Shay that I kind of despise?" I question.

"Well she is a vampire you guys. She was turned by Jane. Collin and Brady were forced to watch. Jane gave them so much pain that you would've thought she was turning them into a vampire." My family look the same as Sam and Jacob did: Disgusted.

"Why that little bitch! I hate Jane how could she do that to them. And then Shay. Don't even get me started. The Volturi have to pay for this you guys!" My mother looks like she could just break concrete which she could already naturally do.

I agree with her completely. That was just wild what she did.

"You are right that is probably one of the most cruel things I've heard the Volturi do. It was very wrong, but you guys we can not go to Volterra and kill them. It's not an option." Edward says being the person to shut down our malicious thoughts.

"But Edward that was just out of line!" Rosalie yells. She hates the wolves and even she thinks it was a horrible thing to do.

"I know Rose and I understand completely the motivation behind your thoughts. But it would not be in our best interest to attack the Volturi at random." He says. I see his point. We would lose more lives than anything if we acted on our actions right now.

Everyone seems to agree with him because we just nod our heads and mumble: your right.

"We need to tell the Covens and the other Vampires that are coming soon of this problem." Monica says.

"Monica is right we have to tell everyone everything if we want them to fight with us." I say with conviction. Just because I'm not going to be in the fight doesn't mean I can't help planning how it goes down.

"I wonder why they would pick Shay to join their guards?" Esme says while thinking out loud.

Monica our new Volturi encyclopedia says: "I was actually waiting for Aro to send the order to change her. We had been watching her for awhile, Shay was how do I put this persuasive. Her power was showing even before she was turned which is always a wonderful thing power wise."

"How was shay's gift being shown before she was turned?" Emmett asks.

"Well Shay was able to get Renesmee's mate Jacob to have sex with her even though he was tightly bound to her. Her power is clearly that she can make you do what she wants you to do. I would say it is more of a mental power so you should definitely use your shield for her."

_I knew Shay was powerful._

We suddenly hear a knock on the door.

"It's Charlotte and Peter." Jasper says.

Charlotte and Jasper enter the room looking crazily beautiful in only the way a vampire can be.

Peter and Charlotte hug all of us. They get introduced to Monica. At first they get defensive when they hear she was once a member of the guard but let it go when she says her alliance stood with us.

They accepted what we told them and seemed pretty at ease with the situation actually. I think they knew we were going to eventually get in another tiff with the Volturi it was only a matter of when and where.

Once we finished telling them the story the door was knocked on once again. It was two covens this time actually Amun with his coven and Sibhoan.

We chit chatted with them too. Of course they were surprised by my appearance and how different I looked from when I was younger but everyone seemed to agree that it suited me.

Everyone thought it was strange for the Volturi to come up with such a strange experiment but didn't put it above Aro to do something strange like that.

We mingled and talked for a couple more hours but I caught myself looking at the door as if Jacob was going to walk in. I decided to walk over and talk to him. Since when I left him this morning he seemed out of it. I went in my room to change realizing that I had spent most of the day in pajamas.

I put on a black mini jean skirt and a V-neck t-shirt that has black and purple stripes on it. I slipped on some black flats. I snuck out and went into the hallway.

I entered the room and automatically knew Jacob was here. I went into his room to see him lying on his bed with his arm covering his face.

"Jake are you okay?" I ask.

He shoots up and looks at me startled as if I caught him masterbating.

"Um Ness what are you doing here?" he asks looking confused.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I say.

"Oh well I'm cool." he says irritable.

"You don't sound like it." I say with a laugh but then stop when I notice that he's pissed.

"Jake do you being pissed off have anything to do with Shay being turned into a vampire?" I ask lightly.

"Yes." he says flatly.

"Jacob explain to me what's your problem." I say quickly.

"It's nothing Ness if I told you. you would just get mad at me." He yells.

"Jacob no I wouldn't. I'm just trying to help you." I say back. Why is he getting so mad?

"Jacob why won't you just tell me what is wrong. You don't have to go off at me." I say. He's the only one who has ever been able to make me feel vulnerable.

"Renesmee I want you to leave." he says slowly and dangerously quietly.

"Why are you-" But I don't get to finish that sentence because he yells at me and says: "Renesmee get the fuck out now!" I'm literally taken aback.

Seth and Leah burst in the room grab me. "Renesmee leave will handle Jake." Leah says in a rushed voice.

I just nod my head numbly.

I walk out of the room in shock.

_Why? Why? Why?_

I just sit down on the ground outside of my hotel suite door.

Jacob would never hurt me. Why did he get so mad? Did I do something wrong? I contemplate these questions until I hear footsteps I hope the person will past but they don't. In fact they stop right in front of me.

I look up ready to cuss this obnoxious prick out. But I'm met with a really beautiful face.

Nahuel.

A/N: Nahuel's back! Uh oh what the hell is going on with Jake. You'll figure it out if you review sooner.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Thank you for reviews. Nahuel is back what is about to go down? Read and you'll know!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 35: Making up is just so fun

"Are you okay?" Nahuel asked. I nodded my head numbly as I stared at Nahuel. He hasn't changed really but I just am probably really noticing how good looking he really is. His long smooth silky black hair is pulled back in a braid. He has hazel eyes.

Plus his skin color seems to how do I put this, have a faint glow to it.

"Um yeah I'm cool." I stutter out.

"You look familiar, are you Renesmee Cullen?" He asks curiously.

"Yes I am." I say while standing up fully.

He looks me up and down and I can tell he's checking me out.

_If Jacob saw this he would kill him on the spot._ I smile at that thought. You may think I'm acting immaturely but I don't give a damn. I asked Jacob what his problem was and he went off at me.

You don't do that with me. **Ever.**

"You grew up," he says a little breathless.

"Yeah I guess I did. You want to go into the room I'm sure my family would love to meet you." I say while putting my hand flirtatiously on his shoulder.

He gives me a sexy smile and we walk into the room.

_Fuck Jacob!_

"You guys Nahuel has graced us with his presence finally." I say being my overdramatic self.

My father raises his eyebrows at my bitchy thoughts. But just shakes his head.

Everyone comes up and shakes his hand and greets him.

"Nahuel I'm so glad you came, but where is Huilen?" Carlisle asks.

"Huilen didn't really want to come she didn't want to be so far away from home again." he says.

They all talk to him but we soon get down to the nitty gritty. We tell Nahuel everything that happened while the other vampires look visibly disturbed by hearing the story again.

Nahuel growls when Edward says that the Volturi were planning to procreate babies.

When were done Monica starts talking and Nahuel looks immediately awestruck with her. While she's talking he's looking at her as if she just went to the damn moon or something and is talking about her adventures there.

Monica looks just as entranced with him. Their looking at each other like their the only people in the room.

Monica just found her mate. Well I'll be damned.

Well there goes _"Operation make Jacob Jealous Because He Went Off At Me" _I know long ass title. But making titles was never my forte.

I roll my eyes. Well I'm happy for both of them. Monica needs some lovin in her life. And she got a south American Lover.

I smile to myself when Monica is done talking to Nahuel she rushes across the room and starts talking to him. They start talking and she looks like a little school girl. I bet if she could blush she would be right about now.

I walk into my room while they continue to flirt. I close my door and lay down on my back on the bed.

Well Jacob screwed with me again. This has to do with Shay I'm pretty positive. What could be the problem though. I thought he loved me. He sure as hell couldn't have lied about that. If he lied about loving me. I think I really will kill him.

No even worse I'll marry someone in front of him. That will show that little fucker.

I don't want to be stuck in this hotel room anymore. So I get up and leave the room. I take the elevator and walk into the lobby. There's a restaurant in here.

I walk over and sit at the bar. The bartender looks me up and down and smirks. I smile back at him he's sexy I won't deny that. He's hot in that Italian kind of way.

"What can I get you?" he says with a nice accent.

"Oh well you can get me a water." I say back.

"Coming right up." He says with a wink. I smile to myself.

_I still got it!_

"Here you go pretty girl." he says while handing me my drink.

"So you staying in the hotel?" he asks making small talk.

"Yeah I'm staying here with my family." I say back.

"Your family rich? Only rich people can afford this place." He says with that smart smirk of his.

"Yeah we make it pretty good." I say mysteriously.

"My dad's a doctor." I say. I learned to lie better. Plus I got used to saying that Carlisle is my dad.

"Oh yeah your definitely rich."

"So does a rich girl have a rich boyfriend?" he tries to ask smoothly.

Just when I'm about to say something. I get cut off by someone.

"As a matter of fact she does have a boyfriend." I turn around to see Jacob. I growl. He has the nerve to be surprised.

"Go away Jacob. I was having a nice conversation with this young man." I say.

"I won't go away Ness we need to talk." He says while walking toward me.

I roll my eyes and turn back around. I look at the bartender and he looks scared. I guess because Jake is such an intimidating looking dude.

"So what's your name?" I say while ignoring the fact that Jacob is standing behind me. The bartender comes out of his daze and looks at me.

"My name is Mario." He says.

"Well Mario I'm Renesmee, but you have the pleasure of calling me Nessie." I say with a wink. He blushes and looks down.

"Renesmee we need to talk." Jacob says. Now he's sitting next to me at the bar.

"No Jacob I believe we do not need to talk." I say while looking dead ahead.

"Please look at me at least." he begs.

"No Jake I won't fucking look at you. Because when I wanted to talk to your ass you went off at me and said for me to get the fuck out." I yell at him now.

I mean the nerve he has. I tried to get him to open up to me and I got straight rejected.

"I know Ness but I didn't mean to yell at you I was just a little shaken up about the whole shay thing." he whispers to me.

"Why are you whispering. Your such a retard." I roll my eyes.

He gets fed up and grabs my arm and pulls me across the lobby until we walk into a stairwell.

"What the fuck!" I push him.

"You must've lost your got damn don't ever put your hands on me like that ever!" Now I'm ready to fight him. He is never ever allowed to touch me like that. **No one is.**

"I'm sorry. But you wouldn't listen to me and I couldn't have this talk in front of that guy." He says to me.

"Why didn't you just ask." I say still fuming.

"You know damn well Renesmee if I asked you to follow me you would say hell no." he says. He's right, I would.

"Fine." I say. I look at him giving him the cue to tell me his story.

"I was mad Ness because well I kind of was mad at those leeches for touching Shay. But I don't know Nessie I got that old feeling again." I stop him with my hand.

I turn around I don't want to hear him go on about how he loves Shay and all that shit. It just hurts to much.

"Wait don't go." he says and grab my hand. I feel those little electrical shocks go up my arm. My mind is telling me I can't stand him but my body is saying you need him.

When he touches my hand he hears my thoughts in his head.

"Ness did you think I was going to break up with you and say I don't love you again. Because if you were you don't know me at all. I thought I loved Shay but I was wrong. Hearing that Shay was turned felt like I lost a friend. A distant friend actually. It made me realize that I love you even more." he says.

I realize that I'm crying. He wipes my tears away with his thumb. I frown.

"Don't ever yell at me again Jacob." I mumble.

"I won't I promise. That was out of line for me to do that. I just had to get my emotions together. It was just so many emotions running through me I had to sort them out. But I most definitely don't love Shay at all. I love you with a deep passion." He says and leans down and kisses me on the head.

I hug him and wrap my arms around his neck. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I put my head in the crook of his neck. I sigh and whisper to him: " I love you Jacob Black." I feel him smile.

"I love you too Renesmee Cullen. Do you forgive me?" He asks warily.

"I forgive you. But if you ever yell at me like that again you'll lose your left testicle." He laughs and I can feel the vibrations throughout my body.

"Got it. The pack went next door to talk to your family about something." I'm confused, what does that have to do with us.

"So." I say.

"You want to use my bed." I look up at him and see his sexy smile. I growl in a sexy way and he puts me on his back.

We run up the steps and stop at our floor. We walk into his room. He lays me down on his bed. He climbs on top of me and starts kissing my neck.

I groan. He starts taking my clothes off my shirt and I start to take off his shirt. I run my hand up and down his wonderful abs.

_Good god he's fit._

He pulls off my pants and starts to rip off my clothes.

He wants this bad.

Once were both naked he doesn't waist any time and starts thrusting. He doesn't start off slow he is going really fast.

"Oh…!" I yell. I wrap my arms around his neck and start matching his rhythm. We start crashing into each other. I bite his neck.

"Fuck Ness!"

I start to tense up a little bit. And then I let go.

Shit he just made me have an orgasm only 1 minute into the sex. He keeps going and starts licking my collar bone.

"Jake.." I whine/whimper.

He flips me over and starts fucking me in the ass I lean my back against him while he wraps his arm around my waist. Each thrust is more amazing than the other.

He makes me have orgasm after orgasm. He cums plenty of times too.

We go at it for another half hour just doing crazy positions.

Until were both tired. We lay down exhausted on his bed.

"Make up sex is so awesome!" I say with loud sigh.

"Damn that was nice." Is all he can say.

I roll over next to him and lay my head on his chest. He starts rubbing my back.

"That was pretty nice!" I say.

"Was the sex that mind blowing?" He asks.

"Uh yeah." I say in a 'duh' kind of voice.

"Well you're my favorite ride at the amusement park." Jacob says trying to be smooth but just sounds utterly cheesy.

"Was that Cheesy?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I say and start laughing.

We laugh and I can't stop thinking that make up sex is what it's cracked up to be.

"_Operation Make Jacob Jealous Because He Went Off At Me" _Is terminated.

A/N: There will be more action next Chapter! But review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. How do you feel about Monica and Nahuel. What about my make up part.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Thank you for reviews. I'm so glad I'm getting reviews. Crap! now I jinxed it. But whatever here is Chapter 36.

Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.

Chapter 36: Long time coming

Me and Jake slept for about 4 hours and then I had to get up again. I got up and put on one of his shirts. I walked out of the room to see Embry watching t.v. on the couch.

"Hey Ness," he says casually with one arm resting lazily on the top of the couch.

"Hey Embry." I say and sit on the couch next to him. He's watching some Italian soap opera. I shake my head. Knowing Embry he's probably only watching this for the women.

"You and Jake must've had some pretty wild make up sex. We came in about two hours ago and you know how loud we can be. You guys didn't even budge."

Damn the pack is pretty loud. But I usually sleep like the dead plus the fact that I'm pretty beat from all the shit that's happened lately. The world could've ended four times over and I could have slept through it.

"You know how I sleep like a zombie." I say. With a yawn.

"True, True." He says with a nod.

We watch this strange and pointless soap opera for about another hour. I get up and try to scavenge something to eat in this suite. Knowing the guys the first night they probably went to the grocery store. I look in and I see eggs and orange juice.

_Damn they eat like it's going out of style but can't cook if their lives depended on it._

I shake my and decide on making myself an omelet. I haven't ate all day so don't blame me.

I start cooking my food still surprised no one has emerged from their rooms at the scent of food. Embry is too entranced with his soaps.

_Strange ass Pervert._

I flip over my omelet and sprinkle some cheese on it. But some of it falls on the floor. I bend down to pick up the crumbs but I feel someone slap my ass. I get up to see who did it.

It's Jacob leaning against the counter with a slick smile on his face arms crossed across his bare chest with only boxers on.

I smirk right back him. "Dick." I mumble.

He grabs me by my waist and starts tickling me.

I'm laughing my gut off. My stomach is cramping up.

"Stop…Oh my gosh…Jake!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Say mercy." He growls.

"Never." I say between breathes.

"You shouldn't have said that." He pulls me over his shoulder and is now carrying me like a sack of potatoes. We walk into the living room and he drops me on the couch. And him and Embry attack me. I'm now thriving with laughing fits.

"You guys!" I yell.

"Say mercy Ness." Embry says.

"Fine mercy, now stop tickling me please." I beg.

They stop and Jacob sits on my stomach. I try to get up but it doesn't work.

"Jacob get the hell off of me." I say.

"No your way more comfortable than the couch babe." He says while getting comfortable.

"Jake." Is all I say but he won't budge. I focus all my muscles on getting him off of me. I groan a little bit like a woman giving birth and then before I know it I arch my back and he jumps up a little on my stomach and then he gets up.

"Damn Ness how did you do that?" Leah says with sleep and surprise coloring her voice.

"It was a technique I taught myself. I just focus all my muscles in one stop and push really hard." I say while getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Damn my eggs burnt. I start making another omelet.

"So what were you guys talking about with my family?" I say while making my new omelet.

"Oh nothing but strategies in a fight. It's like a world vamp meeting in there. Geesh all those leeches stench just got to be too much after awhile. I got a headache and had to sleep it off. That's probably why everyone else is knocked out." Leah says while making a sandwich.

I look at her ingredients. Damn she eats like the dudes. _Well she is a wolf too Ness._

Sometimes it's hard to forget how Leah can take down a Thanksgiving meal in about a two minutes sometimes.

When I'm done I walk to the dining room and eat with Leah.

"You didn't make me anything babe?" Jake says looking at my plate of food.

"Oh baby I'm sorry I thought you were a real man and knew how to get your own got damn meal." My voice gets harsher and harsher by the progress of the sentence.

Jacob pouts and says: "I am a real man." he walks into the kitchen and starts making a sandwich.

I just roll my eyes.

When I'm done eating I go into his room and get out of his shirt and put on my clothes. When I'm done I walk out.

"Jake I got to go back to my room, Cool?"

"Yeah that's cool see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." I say back Embry starts gagging I flip him the bird and walk out the room.

When I get in the hotel suite I see my family and almost all the vampires are talking about something.

"Oh hi Nessie." I wave. There are more vampires than last time.

_Wow a lot of people hate the Volturi. Who can blame them though._

I look around and here them continue to discuss war tactics.

"We were planning to get them out on a open field." Jasper says with all eyes on him.

I sit down in a chair. Mostly everyone is standing around and nodding their heads while he continues speaking. Apparently Jasper talked to the wolves about this earlier so they wouldn't have to basically fight there selves trying not to kill the vampires around them.

"You all know how the Volturi are working with the Children of the Moon. Well I guessed that they will be about an hour or two away in a different field so we planned on having the wolves take them on. While we get the Volturi guard and as I was told there will be more people coming?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yes I heard this will be big." One person spoke up. It was man he had dark skin and a afro. He looked like he was turned in the 70's and hadn't realized it wasn't the 70's anymore.

"We can definitely count on the Volturi having there own share of fighters. So we will be spread out about a mile wide on the field. Maybe even longer. I want my people who have gifts in a line behind the people without gifts. Like Emmett would be in the front while Edward would take the second line." He says.

Everyone nods in agreement. I look around trying to guess who has a gift and who doesn't.

"I think the people who will be in front Volturi wise are the ones who volunteered to be on their side. While the guard like Jane Alec Demitri and Felix will be in the next line. We know who's strength and weaknesses are on the guard?" He asks while looking around.

Everyone nods their heads.

He continues on talking about skills and tactics while I absently think about the Children of The moon and how will the pack defeat them. No one really knows how they run.

I need to ask Carlisle or my father about them later.

"So we will probably be fighting at about midnight two days from now." The vampires faces are split with anticipation and worry.

Anticipating the fall of the Volturi and the worry of losing and dying.

"Well that is it mostly. My shields need to be up at all times. And the only thing I can say is always have your guard up." He says it in a haunting kind of way. Everyone nods there heads at the same time.

And the mood suddenly shifts from being depressed and cold to warm and happy.

"Hey Renesmee!" I hear someone yell. I look up and see Iman. Iman is the girl who gave me my tattoo.

"Oh Iman hey, what's up." I say after hugging her. I have to stretch a little Iman is about 6'4 and has dark skin. She's from Uganda. And has a wild personality. She was turned in about the time Europeans started taking slaves to North America. She was turned by a man till this day she doesn't know. All she can say is before he changed her she heard him say: "You'll be great". He was right Iman can get animals to do what she wants. So if she ever went vegetarian hunting would be a breeze for her.

"Nothing much you know just trying to fight off the Volturi the usual." she says with that amazing smile she has. She has pearly white teeth that contrast with her dark skin tone. It's quite beautiful actually.

"Yeah the usual." I say with a smile. We talk for a couple more minutes until she gets pulled into a conversation with another vampire that I don't know.

"Hello little one." It's Zafrina.

"Oh my Zafrina." I say excited I give her a hug. And she laughs that loud buoyant laugh of hers.

"You have definitely grew up in the past 8 years or so." She says with a smile.

"Yeah a lot has happened these past years. I'm so sorry about not visiting." I say with a sad smile.

"It is definitely okay little one. I take that you are not going to be in the battle." Zafrina says

"Oh no I was guilt tripped into not being involved in it." I say with a nod of my head.

"I know that you are quite close to your families hearts." She says.

That was a huge ass factor of me not being in the fight but also Jacob was big ass factor too.

We talk for another hour sharing thoughts to each other like when I was younger. I tell her about what happened after she left and how my life went up and down and then back up. She tells me about what happened with her life. When were done I talk a little with her sisters.

I walk over to my father and he seems into a conversation with Elezar and Afro dude. He looks at me and I ask if I could talk to him.

"Yes Renesmee?" He says.

"Well I was wondering how you know the Children Of the Moon work." I say.

"Oh well the Children of the moon tend to run in packs of 6 or less. It's very rare to see them in a pack over seven. There alpha is usually a man. They have human bodies but they have extremely short tempers. Once you get them angry there is no calming them down. Once it happens it happens. Children of the moon can infect each other by having sex with them or biting them. It can seem like a rabies at first but then they turn into wolves." He stops to see if I'm following him. I nod my head for him to continue.

"They are bigger than the wolves completely. The wolves look like actual wolves. While the Children Of the Moon look like wolves with only two legs and can stand up on them. They are more dangerous and uncontrollable than even newborns at times. But I'm positive that the pack can handle them. They have more control than the others do. Children of the Moon could turn against each other easily."

I'm shocked from what he just said the Children of the Moon are basically animals literally who have human bodies but can never really use them because their easily angered.

I'm glad Jacob isn't like that, he is still human. But they are barely human anymore.

I shudder and ask another question that's been on my mind for awhile.

"Where am I staying while the fight happens?" I ask a little scared.

"You will be at a little building that is more in the middle of nowhere than anything. It is about a half an hour drive away from the fight where the pack will be. You will wait until someone comes and gets you and you will wait for that person all night if you have to or even all day. But do not and I mean do not leave that house Renesmee until someone gets you." I nod my head.

"I will not leave until someone comes dad you have my word." I say seriously.

I won't leave he has my word. This war thing is scary but it's been a long time coming.

A/N: How did you like my thing with the children of the moon, I got some stuff from movies. I hope you enjoyed the war tactics that they plan on using. The fight is only in two days. So I'll probably have about 4 more chapters but I'm not sure completely. Review!


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Thank you for reviews. Chapter 36 is here!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 37: Two conclusions

When I got done talking with my dad I went into my room took a shower and put on some pajamas. It was about 9 o'clock at night and I was kind of delirious. I turned on the T.V. and tried to get into something on T.V. but seeing as I don't speak fluent Italian I couldn't watch shit.

I got bored and started reading some teen magazine that was thank god in English. I read it for about a half an hour until I was done. When I was done I just sat in the room. I want to get this damn battle over with. It's mentally and physical exhausting.

I'm tired of the worrying about the damn Volturi. I'm tired of vampires. I'm tired of being worried about Clive and Shay. I'm tired of being tired.

What happened to helping Charlie get Forks back on it's feet. What happened to avoiding Jacob like the plague. What happened to not leaving the house ever.

_Well priorities change Ness. _

I can personally say this summer was never boring. But most people wouldn't catch this from me. But I don't like big parties. I don't like going to big social events. On the inside I'm still that shy little 13 year old trapped in a 5 year olds body.

I try to think when I really started being so vulgar with my language and I try to think how I came to the conclusion to cut my hair and get a tattoo.

I can't think back to why I made the decisions that I did. I honestly can't tell you _'oh I was think this when I did that'._ It's as if I blacked out for those moments of my life. Maybe it was my mind telling me this is such a dumb idea I'm going to make you black out.

I really don't regret what I did though I mean I can't go back in time and make Jacob not fuck Shay. It would seem like the solution to a majority of my problems. But if you asked me to do that I wouldn't, I feel that Jake doing what he did and me leaving him just made our connection ten times stronger than it could be. You know you never really know what you have until it's gone. Cheesy line but it's true.

When I saw Jacob I truly realized how much I needed him. I really didn't like to dwell on that part of my life but I know it's true.

_I wonder if any other teenager or 8 year old for that matter has to deal with this shit._

I roll on my side and start to think about my life in Wilson. Well there isn't much to it except that I was friends with Dylan. I mean I wasn't really liked. All the girls hated me because they thought I was a in their words _"Slutty Emo girl". _Which I am not. I got into little arguments with the girls who think they owned the damn school. I don't believe I ever really got the attention of any guys except for Clive which was pretty crappy for me looking back on it.

I'm a straight A student. Probably because I'm more qualified for teaching than most of my teachers at my school.

I sigh and turn off the light on the nightstand.

_If anything these sheets are silky as hell._

I can't sleep. Shit probably anxious for the fight. Even though the fight isn't for another two days.

_I can't wait to get this damn thing over with_. I think to myself as I drift to sleep finally.

The next morning I wake up to a loud crash and a giggle.

I moan and roll over in the bed and put the pillow over my head. I hear more laughter.

_Probably Alice trying to cook again. _

There is more laughing this time it's a guy. I groan and get up to tell Jasper and Alice to stop role playing and be quite.

But I end up seeing Monica and Nahuel laughing their asses off while Monica attempts to make homemade pizza. To Nahuel it was probably the cutest thing in the world. But to someone who just woke up literally 16 seconds ago it's the dumbest shit you've ever seen.

"Um what are you doing?" I whisper yell at Monica.

"I'm trying to make a pizza for my jungle boy. Why? You want some?" She asks with a giggle in her voice.

Wait, did she just call Nahuel jungle boy. What the fuck? I do not want to know how he got that nickname.

"No Monica I do not want your retarded homemade pizza. Now could you two please be considerate of me and be a little bit more quite?" I say in the nicest voice I could use.

"Oh were so sorry Nessie I didn't know we were being so loud. We'll be more quite." Nahuel says while Monica nods.

"That's all I ask." I say and walk into my room. I lay back down on my bed and drift back to sleep.

I'm woken up about five hours later to yelling. What is the deal? I can usually sleep through just about anything.

"Why don't you just leave you dog!" Probably Rosalie yells to Jacob.

"Why would I leave. I hope you know Renesmee is my girlfriend and probably in a couple of years will be my wife so you should just get used to the fact that I'm going to be around again blondie!" Jacob yells back probably shaking with anger right about now.

"I know you are her boyfriend but don't get ahead of yourself with the whole wedding stuff. Maybe she'll come to her senses and realize that you are exactly what I think you are a dog. Now leave Renesmee is asleep there is no reason for you to be here!" Rosalie says probably fighting her instincts by not ripping Jacob to shreds.

Jacob says in a dangerously quite voice: "What did you say about Renesmee not wanting to marry me?"

"I said that she will come to her senses and realize that your nothing but a an animal." She says in a very snobby voice. I hear a low growl come from Jacob. Before he kills her I jump out of bed and run into the living room were there arguing.

"Hey stop it you two right now!" I command them. There standing right across from each other if they would've said something else to each other it could've easily turned into a death match.

Jacob is taking deep breathes trying to calm himself down while Rosalie runs a her hands through her blond hair.

"Now both of you calm the hell down. You two need to stop. This argument got a little too out of hand. Rosalie what you said to Jacob about me not wanting to ever marry him was out of line. How do you know I don't want to become Mrs. Black ever. And Jacob you need to stop talking about Rosalie. You two need to apologize to each other. And I think it would be best if you two just acted like each other didn't exist so there will be no fighting." I say.

Rosalie looks pretty annoyed still but looks like she doesn't mind acting like Jacob doesn't exist.

Jacob looks like he wants to punch Rosalie, but seems as if he can accept acting as if she doesn't exist. They both nod and mumble sorry to each other.

"Good now I'm going back to sleep." I say and turn around.

Jacob leaves the room while Rosalie goes to the couch and starts reading Italian Vogue.

I climb back into bed but realize that I can't go back to sleep. So I just watch some Italian soap operas. About an hour later my mom knocks on my door.

"Hey honey I just wanted to see if you were okay." She says in a caring voice only a mother can have.

"Uh yeah I'm cool just wanted to have a day in bed."

"Oh cool well Alice wanted me to ask if you wanted to go shopping with her. She needs a distraction from all the crazy stuff happening. I'm so desperate to leave that even I'm going but I'm not shopping." I laugh at that.

You know my mom has lost her mind when she says she's willing to go on a shopping spree with Alice. Even I wouldn't do that. But apparently I'm just as crazy because I catch myself saying sure.

I get dressed and all of us girls go. But before I leave I say: "You guys can Leah come?" Rosalie looks like she wants to make a smart ass comment but I say shut up.

"Yeah if she wants to why not." Alice says.

I knock on the door and Jacob opens it up.

"Hey," he says and leans down to kiss me.

"I was wondering if Leah is here." I say while craning my neck to look for her.

"Yeah she's in her room knocked out I think but you can go knock on her door and see if she is up." he suggest while scratching the back of his neck.

I walk into the room and open up Leah's door a little to see her watching some stupid television show.

"Hey Lee you want to go shopping with me and my aunts. I'm not going to really do anything I just want to get out of here. You in?" I ask she's leaning on her bed pondering it and finally nods her head yes.

She gets dressed real quick and pulls on some jeans and a tank top.

I say bye to Jacob and we meet my family by the elevators.

Alice tsks Leah's outfit and says: "It's a good thing you agreed to come with us dollface you need a new wardrobe stat." she says while looking Leah up and down.

"Um Alice I'm not buying anything so don't bother with me I'm cool." She says trying to make Alice back off of her.

"Leah honey you don't just say don't bother with me to Alice she will still probably buy you half of the store." My mom says while we look at the screws in Alice's head turn.

I shiver thinking about the stuff she's about to put us through.

Our elevator arrives and then we make it to the lobby and head out to the car.

We drive downtown to see many Italian women with buisness suits on and just looking fierce.

This kind of stuff makes you feel insecure. We drive past stores like Gucci and Versaci and many more labels.

We stop and park. We walk into some store with an Italian name.

We walk into the store it's nothing but white walls with clothes clothes and more clothes what no shoes.

"The shoes are upstairs." Alice says. _Of course._

Rosalie heads upstairs since she's the shoe guru and Alice drags Leah to some random aisle of clothing while my mom goes and sits in the sitting area of the store and starts reading a magazine.

I walk and around and look at some jeans.

Mid way looking through clothes I smell a vampire.

_Shit._

I look around and try to find the vampire but I can't spot them. I start to look for my mom since she's probably the closest to me.

I can't find her.

Fuck! This is not good. I'm scared as hell. I turnaround because the scent is closer. I suddenly hear a scream. I look over and realize it's a women she just got pulled down by someone.

I start walking over to see what's happening when I feel someone push me. I turn around and see the one and only Shay.

Being turned into a vampire made her extremely beautiful. She has long blonde hair that reaches her butt. Her eyes are a little too red. She still has those sharp ass facial features. She has looks that a super model would kill for. Her body is still curvy as ever.

She seems to be looking me up and down too. I look at her designer brand skinny jeans and Chanel purple strapless shirt with a leather jacket. She has on zebra print pumps on.

_Shay is dangerously sexy. _

I have on some loose jeans on with a shirt that has my high schools mascot on it with some muddy converses on.

Well I just came to two conclusions.

1.) I'm going to die.

2.) I like Shay's shoes.

A/N: Well shay is here and is about to get Ness in some serious trouble. I will update tomorrow or later on today. Probably tomorrow though. Review and tell me what you liked about this chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Thank you for reviews they are still funky fresh to get. Yes I just said funky fresh. Anyway you should just read Chapter 38 before I say some other lame 80's slang.

Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.

Chapter 38: Rag doll

"Damn this is unexpected." I say while scratching the back of my neck. I'm trying to buy time but she doesn't need to know that.

_Shit were is my family?_

Before I know it Shay has me in a headlock. I try and wiggle out of it but girl has a mean grip.

I start wiggling and then I do that trick I taught myself I focus all my muscle's and energy on my back so I can throw shay off of me. I take in a gust of deep breath and then I let out a huge groan. I stand up straight and I hear a screech and a loud crash.

I turn around and realize I just threw a newborn vampire off of my back and I used like what 10% of my energy.

_Oh it's go time now._

I get myself together as Shay starts walking over to me. She doesn't look to agitated yet. She appears in front of me and starts trying to get a hold of me. I faintly remember hearing Jasper say never let a newborn get their arms around you.

She's swiping me and running towards me as I stumble backwards blindly. Suddenly she ends up behind me.

_I'm either really stupid or she's fast as hell._

I turn so my guard won't be down.

She throws me up against the wall. I think I blacked out for a second because I don't know what's happening at all I shake my head trying to make sense of everything when I feel myself getting picked up again and I crash into a wall. This time I scream.

I feel a tight grip on my foot as I get thrown a third time against the wall. I open my eyes as I see Shay closing her eyes. It dawns on me that this crazy bitch was throwing me against the wall like a three year old with a rag doll.

Except I'm the rag doll and she's the annoying 3 year old.

I growl as Shay concentrates or some shit like that I growl and charge over to her. I catch her off guard and she screams as I shove her against a wall.

She's pissed now, because she grabs me by my throat and chokes me for a minute I really can't breathe but I find enough strength and kick her in the knees she drops me and I start kicking her while she's down.

She grabs my foot pulls me on the floor and starts kicking while she's standing up. She gets an awesome kick to my head that I might've praised her for it if I wasn't the one who got the blow to the head.

I curl up into a ball as I try and think how am I going to get her. I don't even want to kill her I just want her gone for a minute. I think back to Carlisle and how he thinks I have a copycat power. If I try and copy Shay's strategies I can could probably put up a good fight.

Shay's still kicking me and I think she won't stop until my heart stops beating even though I'm pretty sure I'm almost there.

I muster up the last remains of energy I have and get up.

I grab Shay's leg and throw her across the store she lands somewhere in another aisle I run over and start throwing punches. She starts throwing punches too but I deviate them by predicting what she's going to do next. I grab her by the neck and throw her up against a wall she tries to grab me but I kick her.

She rolls on her stomach and looks like the vampire version of tired I put my knees on her back so she won't get up. She's trying to resist but isn't doing such a hot job at it. I rip Shay's arm off and hear her scream to the top of her lungs.

I rip off another one which goes with another ear ripping scream.

"You Bitch!" She says.

"I didn't want to do this Shay." I say honestly. I mean who the hell enjoys killing vampires. _Well other than Emmett Jasper and the wolves._

"Don't act like your not glad you get to kill the girl who slept with your imprint." She says with a bitchy smile.

"I'm not a killer." I say as I groan while I bite her ear off she cries out in pain.

"You are just as much a killer as I am. It's in your nature embrace it. Don't be something your not." I look at Shay in disgust. That is the exact bullshit the Volturi spew.

"Just because it's in our nature doesn't make it right Shay." I say as I pull her hair out.

She yells a couple of profanity's and then says: "Girl we rule this world. That's the thing I don't get about you damn Cullen's you don't embrace the power you get. You force yourself to become humans again basically. You force yourself to go against your nature everyday. I mean who the fuck in their right mind goes to high school for eternity. Why do that when you can have the riches in the world and kill who you hate and never get caught. Do us all a favor honey and just stick to the status quo." She says and spits venom at me.

I rip her head off with one more scream and I spit blood out of my mouth as I stand up and look at Shay's headless corpse.

"You see that's one thing you don't get about me I don't stick to the status quo. I make my own rules you blonde bitch." I say with another spit of blood on her dismembered head.

I walk around and try to look for a lighter I grab her head just incase it tries to reattach itself. It's probably the most dirty thing I've ever done but desperate measures call for desperate shit to be done.

I'm a little dizzy and I'm pretty damn sure that I have a concussion because I can feel the blood running down my neck. I bet that I'll pass out in about 15 minutes.

I search the store until I find a lighter in a drawer in the break room. I run over to the corpse and I gag.

_I don't ever want to do this again._

I light the body and arms all that good stuff on fire and I sit down and watch the purple smoke make a straight line and form a cloud in the store.

I faintly think why hasn't someone noticed but just when I think that the fire alarm sounds and I hear screaming.

I lost the bet with myself I passed out in 5 minutes.

"Fuck what happened why isn't she up yet!" I hear someone roar.

"Calm down please I can hear her thoughts she's still alive." Someone assures the person who just went off I guess.

I hear more arguing for a couple more minutes until I can't take it anymore. I mean who are these pricks. They have no right to wake me up from my nap.

"Shut up." I mumble.

The moment I say it I hear gushes of wind. And a lot of panic and checking of machines.

"Renesmee are you

awake?" Someone asks patiently.

I slowly and reluctantly open my eyes. I moan at the bright ass light that gets flashed in my eyes.

"What the fuck man get that light out of my eyes!" I yell as I cover my eyes.

"Sorry honey I just have to check your vital signs" I tune the voice out and try to figure out where the hell I am.

I look around and realize I'm in my room in the hotel suite. Everyone is in here.

Monica, mom, dad, Jacob, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Leah, Esme, Nahuel, Seth, and Carlisle. Plus the Denali's and the pack.

I groan just thinking about the shit I must've got myself into for everyone to be this panicky about me.

"You don't remember anything that happened Renesmee?" My father says curiously.

"Well…" I think and then I flinch suddenly when all the memories of earlier come rushing back to me.

_Shay, fighting, pain, rag doll, arguing._

"Fuck!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Everyone flinches at my profanity and I roll my eyes at them.

"What the hell happened after I fainted?" I say fuming, now I'm mad.

"Hold on Renesmee what exactly happened in the store." Alice asks.

"From the beginning?" I ask because if this how I'm going to get me my answers then why the hell not. Even though I'm positive they were in the store.

Alice nods her head yes while everyone leans in ready for my story.

"Well I was in the jeans aisle since you ran off with Leah and Rosalie went upstairs my mom went to the sitting area. When I smell a vampire I look around trying to find where it is but I can't. I hear a lady yell before I can even process what the lady who screamed voice is I get pushed. It's shay and she starts attacking me-…" I stop because I kind of don't want to remember what happened and plus it would be easier if I just showed everyone.

"I'll show you." I say I try and get up but I end up hissing. Some killer pain just shot through my leg. I look down and my leg is totally disfigured.

I've never screamed so loud. You would've thought I just got killed.

"What's wrong Renesmee tell us." My mother asks desperately.

I grind my teeth together and fight through the tears that are now pouring down my face. I can't breathe I try to speak but I can't. My leg is **killing **me! I look down again and I see my leg my bone is literally sticking out of my leg.

_Daddy my leg hurts!_ I scream in my head.

"Carlisle her leg!" my father yells while rushing over to my side. I moan again as I try not to scream. Carlisle rushes over to the end of the bed and opens up my covers to reveal my busted leg.

"Oh Renesmee." Carlisle says.

"Get her some morphine damnit!" Jacob yells looking just as in pain as I am if not more. I squeeze my mother's hand. She tries to coax me into calming down.

"Honey it's going to be okay." Everyone looks really hectic and scared as I struggle to get it together. Carlisle puts the morphine in my I.V. and before I know it I'm drifting off into the blackness of what I hope is a coma.

Beep Beep Beep.

Is the only noise I can hear in. My eyes flutter open but they close again because it's to much damn work to keep them open.

I groan and sit up. I open my eyes again and look around it's night time I can tell because it's pitch black in my room. I lean over and search for the light switch. I find it and try to get up.

"Crap." I mumble to myself. A Shot of pain bursts threw my head. I ignore it and look around again. _My leg is heavy. _I look under the covers and realize I have a cast on my leg.

Then I remember what happened nearly a couple of hours ago.

"Well fuck." I say.

I try and get up again this time I get up with success. I walk around only to figure out that I'm naked. I fumble through my bags and find a shirt and some sweat pants.

I have to pee too. I walk to the bathroom when I'm done doing what I got to do I walk out into the living room.

Jacob is sleeping on the couch while my parents door is wide open everyone comes rushing out when they hear I'm up.

"Renesmee sit down don't strain yourself." Carlisle says and guides me to the couch near Jacob he was shoved out of the way by Rosalie but was still coming out of his sleep so he didn't have time to get pissed at her.

I sit down slowly on the couch. I sigh when I get down it feels like a nice break from standing those horrible couple of minutes.

I snuggle closer to Jacob and he smiles and pulls me closer. I just need to be near him for a second. He wraps his arms around me.

"How are you feeling Ness?" Carlisle asks.

"I'm tired and it's a little bit rough for me to walk plus my back is kind of sore and I have a headache." I say.

Carlisle nods his head. And looks as if he's afraid to ask me the next question.

"Carlisle ask whatever you want you know I don't care." I say.

"Well then in that case do you mind showing us what happened earlier today." He suggest quietly.

"Of course." I stretch my arms out so everyone is able to get a glimpse of what happened I start off at the beginning.

When I'm done everyone looks clearly annoyed. My father has a look of disgust on his face as well as most of my family and the pack while Jacob is fuming at me being forced to fight.

"Renesmee after you passed out…" Carlisle takes a deep breath as if he's about to tell some pretty frightening news.

"Shay's power is more complex than we thought. She can make you think one thing is happening while another is happening. You see she made everyone in the store think different things but not something that would be to strange. She wouldn't have made them believe they were in the Amazon. She made Alice Bella Rosalie and Leah think they were going about their shopping trip regularly. She put them in a alternate world for them mentally." He takes a deep breath as if he can't even believe what he's saying.

"Therefore all of their senses were wrapped up in that alternate reality. It's quite terrifying actually. Bella couldn't even tell the difference. Her shield wasn't up so she couldn't have saved anyone plus she wasn't even blocking herself at the time. But anyway when you burned Shay everyone came out of their alternate reality and that's when you passed out." He turns to my mother who is sitting still.

_Reaction to stress._

"After I came out of my fog or whatever it was. I was confused I've probably never been more terrified in my entire life I saw the smoke and I saw you on the floor in a pile of ashes. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't. Alice Rose and Leah came to my side and we cleaned up the ashes and then left. Of course it's been all over the news how a store was damaged and no one knows how. So truthfully Renesmee you were the only other witness to what happened." she says with an unneeded deep breath.

I look at everyone and I get up. Jacob tries to grab me but I shake him off I limp out of the room and into the hallway. I ignore the elevator and go up the steps until I'm on the roof.

I take a deep breath it's kind of chilly but I barely notice. I just walk around the roof until I just get tired and collaspe on the ground.

I start crying until I have no more tears and until they become dry sobs. I have snot dripping down my face all along my mouth area.

I start crying again thinking of what happened today and thinking of what Shay said to me earlier and how she said it must feel good to kill the person who slept with your boyfriend.

I cry because as I much as I hate to admit it I enjoyed it a little too much. I cry because I'm scared of what the Volturi will throw at me next time. I cry because my body hurts. I cry for myself my family friends. I cry because I hope to god and all those other people that everyone I know won't get hurt anymore.

_God this is so frustrating. _

I sit on the roof for another 20 minutes until I can't produce anymore tears. I think back to what Shay said how it would just be easier to stick to the status quo how it would be easier to just kill people and not give a damn.

But what good what that do to just kill people.

I hear a footsteps and realize that I'm completely vulnerable.

I try and stand up but stop since I'll probably just get my ass kicked.

"Nessie?" I hear someone say.

"Over here!" I yell to my killer.

The person walks over and I realize quickly that it's just Jacob.

He sits down Indian style across from me. I just look at him feeling completely pathetic. He looks so sad.

I don't want him to ever feel sad, not for me at least.

"Why'd you run out?" He asks after a couple minutes of eerie silence.

I shrug not really in the mood to talk.

He understands and we continue to just sit there. I look everywhere admiring the statues on the roof. I think there of saints I'm not sure though.

It starts to get windy and I shudder a little.

"You cold?" Jacob asks. I'm not but I just scoot over closer to him. I sit on his lap and he wraps his arms around me. he rubs his hands up and down on me comfortingly. I silently start to cry a little.

"Hey why are you crying?" He asks while grabbing my chin to make me look at him.

I shake my head.

"Please tell me." he says desperate now.

"I honestly don't know why I'm crying Jake. I think I'm just crying to cry." I say not really sure if that's what he wants to hear.

"You are so damn weird." he says with a chuckle.

"Who cries just to cry other than pregnant chicks. Wait are you pregnant?" He asks now looking a little scared.

"No Jacob." I say while laughing at his stupidity.

"Hey I got you to smile. My day has been made." he says with a goofy smile on his face.

"Me smiling makes your day. Wow." I say while snuggling into his chest.

"You just breathing makes my day." He says I look up at him and kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I love you." I say softly. That is by far one of the sweetest things I've ever heard.

"I love you too Ness." he says just as softly. I snuggle back into his chest and just listen to his heartbeat.

We sit like that until sunrise. _Well one more day until the fight._

I get up and so does Jake.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say because it's true I'm ready to fight.

I'm ready to kick to some Volturi ass.

A/N: What did you think about this Chapter. I'm kind of proud of this one. But I care way more what you guys think so review.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Thank you for reviews I got a lot of awesome feedback for last chapter. I hope I can live up to the hype from last chapter.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 39: The day Before

It's the day before. Wow man that sounds like a really dumb movie title.

I'm trying to decide if I'm nervous or if I'm just ready to leave right now. Nah I'm definitely nervous I won't lie to myself.

After me and Jake got back to my room Carlisle informed me just how badly I got my ass whopped. I have a concussion explains the reason why I passed out in the store when the alarm went off. I have a fractured rib broke my leg. There's more you guys I also have a fractured back. I wasn't surprised with that since I was thrown up against a wall.

Carlisle said it would probably all heal up in about another day. So all my broken bones will be perfectly cool. Though everyone is still a little nervous about me being forced to stay by myself in the little cabin for god knows how long.

I'm not scared though I'm sure if anything happens I can take care of it. _Maybe._

All were really going to do today is just relax and then later tonight at about 10 were going to go out to the field and practice.

"Hey Ness you hungry?" My aunt Rose asks.

"Um actually yeah I am." I say sheepishly.

I barely ate anything these past two days since I was on bed rest.

"Well today is your lucky day my favorite niece I will cook you anything you want." She says while showing off the fridge like it's a prized car on a game show.

"First of all Rose I'm your only niece well the only niece your aware of," I say as an after thought.

"And all I want is some soup." I say while popping the p.

"Okay girly what kind of soup we got tomato, potato chicken, gumbo…" She continues to list more soups that I didn't even know existed.

"How about just plain old chicken noodle soup Rose." I say with a smile.

"Okay dokey princess." She says all cheery. What is her problem she seems like someone just gave her four hits of ecstasy.

"Rose, why so cheery?" I question as I walk around the counter into the kitchen. Of course I don't do it as slyly as I would have liked since I got a wooden leg basically.

"What do you mean?" she says trying to play innocent.

"Um well you were just jumping up and down plus I'm pretty positive you haven't ate sugar." I walk over to her so I'm in her face.

"Rose are you," I take a dramatic pause, "taking Alice crack. Because I thought we had this talk all ready sweetie crack is so wack." I say but I can't hold it in any longer I burst out laughing and she joins along.

Just then Alice comes out tapping her little foot. I just give her the _'what I do' _stare and she just shakes her head and storms out.

"Don't beat me up Ally you know I'm a cripple!" I say as she walks into her room.

Rose is now on the floor.

She takes a couple of unneeded breaths then continues making my soup.

"But seriously Rosalie what's up. I don't need Jasper to tell me there's some nervous energy around you." I say while leaning up against the stove.

"I'm not nervous." Rosalie says trying to play it off.

"Don't lie to me, what happened to I can tell you anything. Shouldn't that be the same deal with me. I won't lie to you I'm scared shitless. It's cool of you to tell me, I won't judge. I know your not the ice queen everyone puts you out to be." I say with a soft smile.

She returns the smile and says: "Of course I'm scared actually I'm terrified. I just I don't think I want to lose you guys at all. It's just I don't think the Volturi have any right to do what there doing. But there really is no other option other than fighting." I look at her glad that she told me her fears.

"Rose we all believe that there should've been another way to resolve this but that isn't what the Volturi wanted to do. Aro wanted bloodshed and that's what he's going to get sadly. But hopefully there will be more blood on his side than ours." I say.

She laughs at that.

We stand in silence as she stirs the soup more. Suddenly rose starts giggling a little bit soon enough it turns into a full on laugh attack. Screw the Alice crack I think she really might've took something.

"What's so funny?" I say as she tries to calm down.

"I was just thinking how," she looks around and then whispers to me, "I kind of don't want any of the wolves to get hurt. I know how I am always going off at them but deep down way deep down actually I care about them. They have families and lives if they got hurt everyone would be torn up." she says with a warm smile on her face.

I look at Rose. I see her in a whole new light now. That was probably the nicest thing I've ever heard her say. I hug her like a proud mom.

"Thank you Rose that was really nice." I say with a huge grin on my face.

"Hey don't go around telling people. I got a rep to protect." She says with a pop of her collar.

I look at her like she's crazy and then start laughing. _People wonder why I'm so messed up in the head sometimes. _

Rosalie finishes my soup and then goes into her room to hang out with Emmett.

_Probably to fuck like everyone else with their doors closed._

I bring my soup in the living room, I turn on the T.V. and I put on the news.

The weather man says it's going to rain later tonight and the early part of tomorrow.

"Oh joy." I mumble to myself sarcastically.

Next in the news they go to another segment. It shows a pretty torn up store from the inside. Some walls are smashed and a lot of mirrors are broken plus all the rakes look like someone just threw them across the room.

_What jackass did that?_

Then it dawns on me I'm the jackass that did that. I'm the person who was thrown up against the wall. I threw Shay across the room and she hit all of those rakes.

_Uh oh. _I continue to watch while fighting the urge to go off at the T.V. for not speaking English.

Apparently they realized what had happened literally the second the alarm went off. Everyone was discombobulated for a couple of minutes. But many women who were in the store have no idea what happened in the store for those couple of minutes they blacked out. Everyone blames toxins in the building.

_So no clue that a vampire battle just went down in that store._

I groan and continue to eat my soup when I'm done I put it in the sink. But me being my fat self wants more so I make my self a milkshake. Vanilla of course. When I'm done I fight my way through the fridge and find some cherries. I put one in it. But just because I'm a freak I take the whole jar into the living room and I cradle the milkshake like a baby as well the jar.

_If the injuries I got won't kill me it most definitely will be this meal._

I snuggle up on the couch and turn to an old black and white movie. It's from the beginning so I get comfortable.

About 20 minutes I must've dosed off because I get shook awake by Jacob.

I rub my eyes and get up.

"What time is it?" I mumble knowing he heard me as he raids my fridge.

"It's about noon." he says with his back turned to me.

"Oh." I say shocked. I went to sleep at nine.

"How was your nap my little monkey." he says with a satisfied grin as he chows down on some Oreo ice cream.

"Fine my little golden retriever." I say with a sarcastic smile.

He just leans down and kisses me.

"Good you needed the rest after all the stuff you went through. So what we watchin'" He says while he takes up half the space on the couch.

"Um we? I was watching a movie you were going to leave me alone and go eat like a little pit bull in your room." I say while snatching the ice cream out of his hands.

"Hey," he whines like a little five year old who just got their action figure.

"What?" I say while licking the spoon.

He just looks at me while I lick the spoon.

"What are you looking at Jacob?" I demand.

"Um nothing." he mumbles as he looks away awkwardly.

"Come on tell me." I say.

"It was just the way you were licking the spoon it was a complete turn on." he says while looking me up and down.

"You are such a horn dog. I can't have sex with you right now Jake my leg is in a cast. It wouldn't feel right to me." I say with a sad smile.

"Who said we had to have sex." he says with a sexy smile on his face.

"True." I say while leaning in for a kiss. I get on my knees and meet his lips. We start off slow at first but then it gets dirty quick.

He slides his tongue into my mouth and licks the inside of my mouth. I slide my tongue into his and we soon start battling over dominance. I moan at the same time he groans.

He grabs my waist and starts to kiss my neck. I feel his hot hands on my back. I let another loud moan. But pull back because I don't want anyone to hear us.

"Why'd you stop?" Jacob asks with a little anger in his voice.

"I just didn't want my parents to hear me moaning." I say a little shyly.

"Wait Ness your parents go at it like rabbits all the time. Why not get a little revenge and make them hear you scream." I look at him like he's a total retard.

"What! You know what that was just stupid." I say as I slide away from him. If what I did didn't ruin the mood than what he said definitely did.

We share the ice cream together and watch some dumb movie that happens to be American. I don't know what it's called twilight or something to do with the day time whatever it's dumb.

As were watching it the door opens and Monica stumbles through with Nahuel and of course she's a giggly mess as usual.

"Oh Renesmee how are you feeling?" she says as she walks over.

"I'm cool, where did you guys just come from?" I say while looking back and forth from each of them.

"Oh we just went to the hotel gift shop." Nahuel says with a secret smile aimed at Monica. She giggles like crazy and they walk into her room laughing the whole entire way.

"Okay." Jacob says when they leave. I laugh because I can't help but agree with him. I mean what do you say to that.

We watch the movie for a couple more minutes until it's over. My mom and dad walk out of their room me and Jacob look up at the same time.

"You guys in just about in hour we were going to head out to the field. So Jake could you gather the pack and Renesmee Carlisle wants to see you." My mother says.

"Cool Bells." Jake says.

"See you in a bit." he says while kissing me on the lips softly.

I smile and say: "I love you." he winks back at me and I blush like the girl I am.

My mother grins and laughs at our little moment.

I struggle to get up but my dad rushes over to help me.

"Thank you father." I say with fake seriousness.

"Your welcome my dear." he says with a bow like he's my butler.

Even though I'm pretty sure back in his days they used to do that for women. He chuckles at my thoughts and I stumble to over to Carlisle's room. I knock and he says come in.

"So Renesmee you think you can handle not having that cast on or would you prefer to keep it on?" Carlisle asks.

"I think I can manage without it." I say he begins to take it off. Once he's done I get up and walk on it. I feel fine but my stomach is still a little sore but that should wear away later.

When were finished I take a shower and go in my bags.

_What would one wear to a battle with the Volturi. _I think to myself. I sigh and decide on some black skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with my black converse.

When I'm done I walk out of my room. Emmett whistles and says: "What's up Mission Impossible." I roll my eyes at his stupidity.

We walk to the elevator and meet the wolves. There mostly wearing cutoffs and t-shirts.

I run my hand through my hair. Our elevator comes and a little old lady steps out looking very frightened at us. Emmett being the dick he is grins at her of course she runs away even faster.

"Why would you do that?" I say to him as I slap his arm probably bruising the hell out of my hand.

"Just being nice." Everyone just looks at him like an idiot. Even Monica and Nahuel give him daggers.

We walk to the cars and drive off. We ride for about an hour and all I see is the countryside of Italy. I sigh and lean my head up against the window. _Little do these Italians know it's about to get very crazy in a couple hours._

We drive for about 5 more hours.

No wonder we left so early. I look and see a couple of people. My father drives for a couple more miles and we stop about 30 miles away from the field.

Everyone gets out the car and we jog back to the field. As we make it into the field I look up at the sky.

Well the weatherman was right seems like it's going to start coming down in a couple hours.

My family enters the clearing and we all form a line in front of the many other vampires in front of us. While the wolves stand a little bit behind us.

"Well as you all were informed we are going to be battling the Volturi guard in this field in mere hours. My son will be showing you our line up while Edward will be showing the wolves ways to defend themselves. Feel free to add any of your tactics." Carlisle says and he backs into the line while Jasper walks forward to explain battle moves.

"I would like all my vampires who have a gift to step forward." Jasper announces.

About half of the vampires step forward we have at least 60 vampires. Including the wolves that's 68. _Our numbers are pretty good._

Jasper walks over to assess everyone like the general he is.

"Elezar?" Jasper yells. Elezar steps forward and meets Jasper in the middle.

"Can you tell me who's a shield and who has a physical power." Elezar nods his head. And looks over everyone very quickly.

He points to a girl and when I say girl I mean a girl. She doesn't' look a day older than 13 she has long brown hair with red tips and has on mini skirt with fish net stockings and combat boots she has a black jean jacket with a Motley Crue t-shirt on.

She steps forward and I realize her eyes are golden.

"You. What's your name little one." Elezar asks.

"Violet." Her voice is very raspy and deep very intimidating. She gives Jane a run for her money this girl looks like she could kill you in a blink of an eye.

"Your not just fast but you can…" Elezar trails off while looking perplexed.

"Oh well I can how I do I put this teleport." She says in a matter of fact kind of tone.

Well that's pretty cool. Everyone gasps and she smiles a little. I look her up and down.

"Some of us aren't quite sure what that looks like can you show us." Elezar says with a smile on his face.

"Of course." in a blink of an eye she's on the other side of the field. _That was fast._ I look at Violet as she runs back over. Apparently she's a fast runner too.

"Does your power work if your distracted?" Questions Jasper.

"Yes but I can teleport only a few feet away from you but if I have full concentration I can go miles once I went as far as China to Japan but I was never able to achieve it again." Violet says.

"Can you take anybody else with you." Carlisle asks seeming interested in her gift.

"No." She says while shaking her head.

"I wonder…" Elezar says while tapping his chin.

He suddenly turns around and looks at me.

"You, little Cullen." Elezar says pointing directly at me. I still jump though.

"What me?" I say while looking around. Everyone looks at me.

"Of course Renesmee." I walk over into the ring a little nervous.

Everyone is looking at me. My mom looks scared while my father is pinching the bridge of his nose. Jacob looks really anxious. I shrug and face Elezar.

"I want you to fight Violet since you seem to have a copy cat power I want to know if you can manage to grab her and pin her down." I shake my head at him.

"No I couldn't." I say while backing up. Jasper looks at me pleadingly so I walk back in the ring. Violet has some kind of smile on her face. Not as rude as Jane's but it's up getting up there.

We stand in the ring across from each other and before I know it she's behind me and is on my back. I yelp in shock. But before I can throw her off she's gone. I look around.

"Fuck." I mumble to myself positive that everyone heard me. _Good._

I stand up tall this time and turn sideways to see Violet waving at me. I growl and get in a crouch. This time I'm positive she's going to go for the back but just in case I have my guard up ready for any side attack.

I feel a little wind and feel her try to grab my side. But I throw her off of me she pops back up and starts to attack me. She does her teleport thing for about ten minutes but every time I throw her off. Though I can't seem to pin her down.

I throw her on the ground another time but I focus on were she lands so I know were to look.

She comes at me and that's when my power kicks in I start blocking hits left and right, I throw her down and I believe I heard a little sigh. I grab her arm before she tries and teleports and we end up flipping in the air but I make sure I land on top of her back and I pin her down with my knees.

_I _pinned her down. _Holy shit I got her!_

Everyone starts clapping for me and I jump up and bow like a little ass.

I shake Violets hand and she smiles back.

"That was pretty awesome what you did little girl." She says with a smile and gets back in line. I laugh at the little girl comment but then realize she's probably a century older than me.

I walk back into the line and stand next to Alice who almost kills me with her hug.

Emmett punches me in the arm. You can literally see the pride radiating off of my family.

Jacob slaps my ass I turn around and wink at him. While Quil gags.

Jasper continues to do battle talk and I pay close attention. By the end of the lesson I know as much as I can about fighting positions and all that good stuff.

Soon the ring disappears and everyone starts to practice my father looks at my mom a little bit nervously while she fights with Rosalie, she's holding her own though.

I stand off a little to the side when Violet comes up to me.

"You were really good earlier." She says I look down at her and smile.

"Thanks I just used my weird gift. If it's even a gift." I say with a frown.

"Oh it's a gift alright. You were fast really fast actually because I think I go at least a thousand miles less than the speed of light and just the fact that you got pinned me is amazing. No one's ever done that ever." I look at her in complete shock I'm the first person who's ever caught her W.O.W! I smile a huge shit faced grin.

"Thanks man! Wait you weren't holding out on me were you?" I say.

"Oh no I was using about all my power." She says thoughtfully.

I nod and just think that has to mean something. I can kick Volturi ass. I was going almost as fast as the speed of light.

We stop suddenly and I look around.

"The wolves are done training so they'll head out to the other field." Announces Jasper.

My breath hitches for a minute and I literally shake a little.

I look up at the sky and I see rain drops begin to fall as I hear a roar of thunder.

"Perfect." Mumbles Monica. Her lightening gift is going to be in full power tonight.

I get a little shiver. My mother walks over to me and hugs the hell out of me and I hug her just as tightly back.

"More than my own life." She whispers to me the quote that's on my necklace back in Forks.

"I love you momma." I whisper. I bet you if she could cry she would be and hard.

I have the same goodbye like I had with my mom with everyone else. I walk over to the wolves and climb on Jacob's back. I refuse to say goodbye to him until the last minute. So I just lean down and sniff his fur.

I smile and wave at everyone as they get in position. While I dash off on Jacob's back.

I look back and I swear I hear gasps in unison. But I'm not sure since were already many miles away from the field.

We run and run into we get there.

I look at the old house and realize this piece of shit is supposed to keep me safe.

_Nice._

A/N: Fight will be next chapter. I plan only having two more chapters left so this story will be done by Friday. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Thank you for reviews.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 40: Oh wait there's more

**No one's point of view**

The Cullen's stood in a straight line as they awaited for the retreat of the Volturi guard. They all waited hastily.

Jasper Whitlock could sense all the emotions around him. It was all nervous energy any kind of energy has always made him feel a little uncomfortable but either way he learnt to deal with it.

The energy was split in half between being scared out of their minds or excited and pure anticipation for the on coming fight.

Jasper Whitlock looked eagerly at his mate Alice Cullen who was the half of the group that was radiating nervous energy but she was always radiating happiness and excitement for that was half the reason he loved her so much.

He would fight to end this Volturi beef. He would fight for his niece. He would fight for his family. He would lastly and mostly fight for his Alice.

Edward Cullen was reading through the thoughts of the vampires around him. To sum it up everyone was thinking '_let's just get this over with_'. Not that he wasn't thinking the same thing himself.

But this fight had been one that was expected in fact he was surprised that it hadn't occurred sooner.

Another thought that was running through every ones mind was: '_I'm Ready'. _

The Volturi's entrance on the field was quiet in fact their footsteps were so soft that it was even a little bit of a hassle for the vampires to hear themselves.

They were extremely perfect with their footsteps as they had been described many times as gliding. The expressions of the members were blank as if this was just another shift that they have to work at a boring job.

The line was set up just as Jasper Whitlock had guessed there most powerful players were last in line.

There 3 lines the first two were filled with vengeful vampires. People who spit on the very names of the Cullen's. Vampires who had zero right to be even considered people. They had lost all humanity many centuries ago, these vampires didn't live anymore. They more so existed.

That is why they were so perfect for fighting side by side with Volturi because they didn't have any care for life anymore they were just mere creatures. They stood against everything Carlisle Cullen and his Coven represented.

The first two rows of the opposing side's vampires expressions varied from pure disgust to total hatred. From solemn happiness that the scum of the vampires world were going to be exterminated. _These vampires would be a near smudge on the long history of this world _thought the vengeful vampires.

They Volturi's line stopped suddenly some vampires expected the three leaders to emerge out of the line but of course they didn't. Of course they would probably be in the confines of their comfy and cozy control room.

The Cullen's and their side waited anxiously for anything to happen a sign that anyone was going to attack. But it seemed as if they just forgot why they even walked out here completely.

The Cullen's got more weary about what was happening for neither of them could hear any sort of discussion going on between the guard.

Suddenly it happened a vampire at an alarming rate even for a vampire had attacked one of the vampires an the battle began.

Everyone fought tooth and nail against the guard and the other vampires.

The sight seemed like a horrible scene out of a horror movie there were limbs being thrown shouts of pain. Shouts of hate, Shouts of anger as one would kill another's mate. The only light that was shining on the field was the light from the sky. It was a crescent moon but it was enough light for the vampires to see perfectly. There was rain pouring down like a rain fall on them.

But the rain only added to the fight in fact the lighting only helped Monica Gudesoon.

Her power was in full effect she was throwing bolts left and right. Her mate Nahuel wouldn't put too much distance between them. He had just met her literally three days ago and it would kill him literally if she were to be harmed.

The epic battle continued for many more hours until most of the warriors were down. The Cullen's lives were all intact except suffering from a few injuries and after shocks from the crazy powers they encountered. Isabella Cullen had lost a hand while she was searching the field for it with her mate.

Carlisle Cullen had set up bonfires filled with dismantled limbs of vampires. The Volturi guard members Alec Jane Felix and Demetri had returned to Volterra but the Cullen's would of course be their soon.

This battle isn't over just yet. There is another trick the Volturi have up their sleeve.

R.P.O.V.

I waited and waited in this shit hole of a house. Jacob had left to go to the field at exactly 1:19. I know this because one thing this house did have was a clock and I believed the time was right.

I was nervous flat out scared actually. If I knew a bigger word for being scared you could label me as that.

I mean what the hell did my family think I was supposed to do in this place. Wait(No), sleep(No),eat(there's no food!),talk to myself(I'm thinking about it).

It crazy that I have to do this I've never been so riled up it's wild and just I can't describe it. It's just a type of anxiety that you would never want to feel. I sat down on a crusty chair that creaked under my weight.

_Probably that milkshake you had a couple of hours ago._

I sigh and try to calm down. I just think about nothing but the hard paddle of rain on the roof of the house. I already looked around there isn't much to discover about this house. I think it belonged to a sheep farmer.

I sit for what seems like hours but as I look at the clock it's only seconds.

"Fuck!" I yell at the top of my lungs to no one in particular.

"You shouldn't use such violent words Renesmee." I hear someone softly say. There voice is soft but has a fearful undertone to it. I would know that voice anywhere sadly even in my sleep I would be able to hear that voice and scream to the top of my lungs.

I jump out of my chair instantly and look around. Shit I can't smell a damn thing. I try to hear the footsteps. But of course vampires have a barely noticeable footsteps.

"I'm right here," I turn around and gasp. My predator is standing right behind me.

"Ahh Clive don't do that!" I say in his face.

He just chuckles a very bitter and evil laugh. In fact his laugh is so sinister that I kind of flinch.

"You don't know how mad I am at you Renesmee do you," He says with a simple smile on his face.

"I understand exactly why your mad at me. My family kicked your ass. I ran back to my werewolf boyfriend. I was cruel and rude to you. But Clive I refused to apologize what you did was wrong. You tried to force me to have a baby with and then you beat me up." I say trying to buy time like I did with Shay.

Except this time he's playing into it.

"I forgot about that ages ago," He says while walking forward to me. I stumble backwards blindly.

"Then what's the deal?" I say with a hint of hysteria in my voice.

"You know Shay?" He says with a head cock. I nod numbly.

"That was my mate and you killed her." he says as simply as answering a math question.

_He's going to kill me. _I think simply to myself.

And then he lunges at me. I'm startled and for a minute I let him attack me. I let him beat me up because I know he feels the pain from me killing Shay. I let him wail on me just so he can get a fraction of his anger out on me.

But then I get up when he tries to punch me in the face. I grab his fist and twist it. He screams in pain as it falls off.

I didn't even know I had that much power. I kick him hard in the stomach and then while he's on the ground I kick him in the stomach.

When I try to get him again he grabs my foot and brings me down. I scream at the sudden attack. He throws me down and I try to run free but he gets up and straddles my lap. He starts punching me and then grabs my head and smashes it into the floor.

_That hurt._

I've never suffered such a hit. I can feel the blood running down the back of my neck and I feel my breathe become a little shallow. Then Clive goes to another level and picks me up by neck and throws me up against a wall.

"I hope you go to hell Renesmee Cullen you deserve to more than anyone I know." he whispers in my ear.

He opens his mouth and I can realize he's about to bite me.

I refuse to let that ever happen to me ever. I groan and step on his foot. I know a lame move but I needed to distract him. He yelps in surprise and lets me go. I fall free to the ground and try to catch my breath before Clive can get me. I run up and kick him so hard he crashes through the kitchen. I charge over to him as he tries to get up. I grab him by his hair and yank him across the room again. He falls into a the door and crashes through it. I walk outside and pick him up by the leg. I throw him down on the ground so hard I think I feel a little tremble.

He looks terrified to death. I let go of his leg and grab his collar and push him up against an oak tree. The tree shakes from the impact. He grabs my arm and squeezes so hard I yelp in pain. I look at hit, and I notice the dark purple welt growing on it. I see a little trickle of blood come out of it.

I close my eyes tight to pull it together.

He notices my lack of attention in him. He hits me hard on the head. I fall backwards from the shock of it and from the pain in my head.

He punches me square in the stomach and I cough out in pain. He grabs my thigh with his one hand and twist it's. I scream so loud.

I moan and cry a little, it's the leg thing in the hotel all over again.

He smiles at my tears and just when I think he's going to take me out I force myself to get back up. I get up with a limp and I kick him in the head with my other leg.

He stumbles backward.

I get myself standing in a good position while he gets up and he charges at me and I grab him by his one arm and I yank it off. He tumbles down and I grab his head while he's on his knees. I look at him once and I see the fear, hate , dead love for me and just relief that I'll kill him so he won't have to live without his mate.

The rain pours down on me as I remove his head a crackle of lighting drowns out his last and final screams. I disfigure the rest of his body numbly while limping back to the house. I have to take two trips. I try and find a lighter or a match but I can't. So I decide to go get some sticks.

_No you can't egghead it's raining. _I think to myself. _Fuck You! _I think back.

I limp around the damn house and go threw the drawers until I find a match. Just my luck it's only one left so I have to make it work. I light the match and set the limbs on fire. While the flames start and the purple smoke raises in the store I walk out into the cold wet rain.

I sit down and lean my head against the tree. I sigh and think about Clive, I cared about him. Well before he became a sick twisted member of the guard I cared about him. But then I realize he was truly really nothing to me. I mean back in Wilson I only gave him half of my attention.

_I wasn't supposed to leave the house. _I think to myself. _Oh well. _

It's probably like what 3:00 a.m.. This is just never going to end surely that damn battle must be over by now. I get up and climb into the tree letting tears trickle down my face as pain shoots threw my leg and arm plus my head is throbbing. I'm positive I re broke everything that was healed. I lay on a branch like a jaguar would in the rain forest on a tree. I look down and just see dark green grass.

I hope I get saved soon because if I don't I'll fall asleep and probably slip into a coma from my concussion. My breath starts to pick up when I think how I could actually really slip into a coma.

_Damn it!_

I wonder how the pack is doing? I look left and right and still see zero form of life near me. It stopped raining now and I look up at the moon.

_A crescent moon nice_.

Just when I almost slip into a coma I hear a long howl. I'm so surprise that I jump out of the tree that I land on my legs. Could've been smoother if I didn't have a broken leg though.

I hear more sniffing and then I see a small gray wolf. Leah.

I limp over to her, she just looks at me and then runs into the house and comes in human form.

"Shit Ness your fucked up." She says while running over to me. She picks me up bridal style.

"Nice to see you too Lee." I say with a smirk.

"Even near death you can manage to be a sarcastic fucker." She says as we start walking back in the direction she came from.

We walk for a couple more minutes and then I break the silence: "Leah the suspense is killing me. What the hell is going on. Huh what's up?" I say she just keeps walking. I might as well not have talked from the way she reacts.

"Um hello did you hear me." I snap my fingers lazily in her face.

"They said just get you and see for yourself but I can't just leave you hanging like that." she mumbles to herself.

"Who told you not tell me what?" I say now confused.

She looks down at me and I think I see sadness cross her face.

"He'll be okay I promise you Ness. He will be fine." I moan at the fucking riddle she's using.

"Who the hell….-" I know who it is.

_Jacob._

I jump out of her arms and dash over to the clearing. It looks like fucking open season on animals or something over here.

There is nothing but dead animal bodies on the ground with one or two human bodies on the ground but those are ripped in half. I'm so startled by what I see on the field that I actually throw up. I blow chunks so hard. Leah rushes over to me as I struggle to get off of my knees. Embry rushes over to me.

"Dude you okay?" He says while rubbing my back. I shake my head no and point to my leg. He sees it and tries to touch it but I smack his hand away. He yelps in pain. I look at his hand realize I broke it.

_It was his fault._

I stand up more better and look around again.

"Are you guys going to clean this up?" I say threw clenched teeth. Just looking at this place makes me want to upchuck again.

"We can't find a match. The whole sticks and rocks thing won't work since it was raining earlier." Leah says. I nod my head and walk over to where Embry came from. I look around and see nothing but hills. I get suspicious instantly.

"Are we the only ones here?" I say while looking between the two of them. They both avoid my gaze and look at anywhere but at me.

"What's going on?" I say quietly.

Nothing.

"What the fuck is going ON!" I yell so loud birds fly away from the trees. They both jump back at me yelling.

I growl now, I'll fight one of them if I have to.

"It's Jake right. I'm not a little girl you guys I can take it so just tell me." I say with agitation for the two.

"Fine, Jake was beat up real bad. The other alpha spotted him and attacked him from the side as he was fending off another one. It was horrible Ness, it was like they were purposefully attacking him. He was doing fine for a minute but then the alpha I guess told them to back off… Well they got into it and it was scary they were clawing each other and pushing and shoving. Then the wolf picked Jake up by his teeth and we knew it was over when he threw him down so hard I felt the ground shake. We all jumped the alpha and finished everyone else off. But Jake was still laying there. He wasn't even whimpering or anything. His eyes were closed so Sam phased and ran to the Cullen's. Sam said for us to go get you. Quil somewhere around here. But everyone else went to with Sam." Leah explains.

I look at the ground and start growling really low and quiet. This is bullshit! I kick the nearest body next to me. It flies across the field.

I roar for a second and then just stand there then I get so frustrated I start pacing. Embry and Leah just let me get it out. I walk back and forth.

I'm breathing hard and I'm so pissed I barely feel my leg. I start mumbling stuff under my breath.

"Fuck this is such bullshit. How dare they do that to him. God I hope he's okay. Of course he's okay Ness he's Jacob he'll be fine. No he won't." I stop.

And look at Leah and Embry.

"I have to see him." I demand.

"You kind of can't Ness we don't know where they are. They could be at the hotel or the field or in the forest who knows. Plus I don't trust this place to much right about now." Leah says while scratching the back of her neck.

"Leah don't play that bullshit with me right now. If Nick was hurt would you want to be stuck in a god for saken field in the middle of nowhere!" I yell at her.

"No but I just don't think -…" I stop her.

"No don't fucking think take me to him NOW!" I yell. They just look at me. I let out a frustrated yell and walk away.

"I'll find him on my own!" I yell behind me.

Leah grabs my arm and says: "Wait fine just don't leave us." I nod my head and walk with them. We walk for about 30 minutes. My breathes start becoming short so Embry offers to let me ride on his back.

I climb on and we shoot off. We run forever and I slowly get a little tired. But I Embry shakes himself so I won't fall asleep. I wake up instantly.

"_We almost there?" _I think to him and he nods. _Good,_ I think to him.

We start slowing down a little when I notice the raw smell of burning vampires. I groan and look up at the dark sky to see smoke still going strong in it.

We stop and my Aunt's turn around.

"Renesmee!" Alice screams at the same time as Rosalie.

I jump off Embry's back and tackle them they pull me into a tight embrace. They take in my scent as I take in theirs. When I'm done I touch Alice's face and ask _'where's Jacob?'_. She looks at me and shakes her head.

"I've been looking hard for his future Ness. I can't see anything as usual, but when Sam was carrying him he looked bruised up pretty bad. Plus Sam couldn't get him to phase. His breaths was shallow too. I don't know Ness. I just don't." She says sadly.

I just nod my head. Everyone keeps saying he looked _'really bad'_. Well so, that doesn't mean anything he'll make it. I know he will. Well now I'm not so sure.

I look down fighting tears and Rosalie grabs me and lets me cry into her designer shirt. I sniffle and cry. That's all I do for a couple of minutes. I pull back and wipe my eyes. Rosalie wipes some tears from my face.

"He'll be fine I promise." she says with a confident smile on her face.

"How do you know?" I sniffle out.

"Duh he loves you too much to die. He knows if he doesn't fight through it you'll be crushed and we all know how he can't do that." She says with a dramatic roll of her eyes. I laugh and hope to the gods that she's right.

"I'm positive I'm right." She says after hearing my thoughts.

"Okay." I say while nodding.

She lets me go and I walk over to Jasper and Emmett. I hug them both.

"You put up a good fight champ?" Emmett.

I nod my head eagerly.

"Awesome." he says while Jasper just shakes his head.

"Are we leaving anytime soon?" I question.

"Yeah these fires just have to die out and then we'll head out. Carlisle took the other truck so we'll take the other one." Jasper says to me.

"Cool, where did they go and who went?" I ask.

"Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. Paul, Sam, Quil literally just ran threw and is probably getting to the hotel just now. And Seth." Emmett says to me.

I nod my head and look around. Well I don't want come here ever again.

"You can't fall asleep right you got a concussion?" Alice asks well more like states.

"Yeah, and I re broke my leg and I think my ribs are tore up. It's killing me to stand right now. But I got Clive so all good. Did you know that Shay was his mate?" I say.

"Actually I think I knew that was going to happen." Leah says while sitting in the dirt.

I nod my head in agreement.

We let the smoke fade out and then we go off to the car we get in the car and trek across the countryside that I once thought was peaceful but now holds nothing but bad memories.

One thing I want ever see is what I saw in the field with the dead wolf bodies that was horrifying.

I shiver at the memory and before I know it we're entering the garage. We get out well I get help to get out. We walk into the lobby of course not without a couple of strange looks from people but I just roll my eyes and continue to limp. We hit the elevator thank god no one was on it with us. We walk down the hall and enter the hotel room and I stop when I hear howling and groaning.

I storm into the room and see Jacob fighting Sam and Carlisle. It looks like he's trying to move but they won't let him go.

"Renesmee could you please help us get Jacob to calm down he won't phase and I really need him to, to fix his injuries." Carlisle says while still restraining Jacob.

I walk over and look him dead in the eye and lightly place my hand on his face. I think to him: _Jake you got to phase back now or you won't be able to get your injuries healed. And I want to see you so bad. Please phase back for me._

He stops moving instantly and whimpers but I just rub his head. I close my eyes and he phases. He seems to have passed out so I walk out and let Carlisle do his work.

I sit in the living room with Leah and not watch the television. After a few hours Carlisle comes out and says that I can come and see him.

I limp into his room but not before Carlisle see's me and fixes my injuries. I wait patiently and then I walk into his room when he's done.

Jacob's just laying there he looks so peaceful I know it sounds cheesy but it's true.

I walk over and sit on the chair next to the bed I lean back and just look at him.

_This has been a hell of a day._

He starts shifting in his sleep and looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey hot stuff," he says with a grin.

"You just woke up and I already want to hit you." I say while rolling my eyes.

"But you won't since I'm a cripple and you love me too much." He says lazily.

"Yeah that's why I haven't hit you yet." I say with a smile.

I lean over and kiss him on the head.

"Go back to sleep." I demand.

"Don't have to tell me twice." his eyes close and he's instantly out. I laugh at that and watch him sleep as the sunrises.

Ness there's more to come don't get too comfortable.

A/N: How bout it huh? I thought it was okay. Next Chapter on Thursday and then were done. That's so sad and cool at the same time but I'll get their later. Review.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: We have arrived at the final chapter of Corrupted Innocence. I will explain the meaning of the title in this chapter and I shall wrap this story up. I would also like to say thank you for all the reviews I got from last chapter. But I have a little thing I need to tell you at the end authors note. But I'll just shut up and let you read now.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 41: Summertime

Have you ever just sat in a chair and stared at someone you cared about sleep? I know dumbass question. You guys are probably thinking: _'Um no because I'm not a freaky stalker'._ But it must seem weird since you just don't watch someone sleep.

Even though looking at Jake has got to be top five one of the most peaceful things I've seen in a long time. I also got a little restless. I just hope he didn't like slip into a coma(I'm trying to stay up so I won't). Carlisle says Jake's back is fucked up.

Well he didn't say it in those words exactly but it was implied. The wolf threw him on his back hard and he's slowly healing. Carlisle says we have to play it by ear but he's positive it will be fine in the next two weeks but until then he can't phase.

I get interrupted from my thoughts when I hear Jacob shifting in his sleep. He sits up and winces a little which didn't go unnoticed by me. He looks over at me and smiles.

I smile back and he opens his arms so can sit on his lap. I shake my head no.

"Why not?" He whines. I laugh and say: "Well your back is tore up and I don't want to make you do any unneeded work. So just sit there and enjoy my beauty from where I am." I say with a straight face.

He looks pissed at me and says: "You won't be adding any extra weight. I can handle it Ness now get over here." He says while trying to grab my wrist.

I pull back and look at him like he's crazy.

"No Jake I don't want to argue with you right now. Were both clearly tired and we both got beat up pretty badly so lets just calm down. I'm not in the mood to argue with you I don't want you being pissed off at me to mess up your recovery process. Plus I saw you wince as you were trying to get in a sitting position." I say to him in a frank voice.

He looks at me for a couple of seconds still annoyed but then sighs and agrees with me.

"So how do you feel?" he ask.

"Like shit." I say in a tired voice.

He laughs at that.

"We all feel like shit babe." I laugh with him this time.

"Um Ness do you mind telling me what happened when I left." He ask this question a little quietly this time.

"Yeah I mean are you sure I don't want you to get mad or anything." I say while looking at him unsure.

"I'll be fine just show me please." I nod my head and sit on the very edge of the bed and touch his hand. I feel little electric shocks go through me and for once I smile at them. I'm glad that we still have a spark. Something tells me though that, that feeling will never go away. And I'm perfectly fine with that.

I close my eyes and show him exactly everything that happened to me in the house and outside with Clive. I let him feel the raw emotions that were running threw my system at the time. How many times I had to pull it together and to keep from just laying there and let him kill me.

Jacob holds true to what he said and doesn't once ever get pissed off or annoyed in fact he looks in pain as if watching it is too much for him. But I don't stop because I know it would hurt even more if I didn't show him what happened.

When I'm done he just shakes his head as if he can't fathom what I just showed him.

"Now don't go off blaming yourself Jake you definitely couldn't have prevented this. You had a job to do. Besides I was ready and knew something was going to happen deep down." I say while walking over and getting in his face. My face is centimeters away from his face and he keeps his eyes closed for a minute.

I lean down and lightly brush my lips across his. He pulls me over so I'm straddling his lap.

_Even with a messed up back he's stronger than me._

I'm hovering over top of him. I changed into a really loose tank top earlier. It slides off my shoulder and he pulls it off exposing my bra. He doesn't pull away and we continue to kiss, while we fight for dominance. I groan when his hot hands rub on my shoulder. I shift trying to get comfortable and he winces but tries to play it off and continues to run his tongue through out my mouth I moan and can slowly feel an erection growing between his legs. I stop and close my eyes really tight and try to catch my breath. His breath turns normal before mind and he rubs my back softly. I open my eyes and look at him.

"Your injured I'm injured I have a cast I can't give it to you Jake." I say slowly and quietly.

"I know." he says and pulls me down. And makes me lay down next to him. I snuggle up close to him and pull up the blanket. I sit there for a few minutes and just sigh. I hate how we can't have sex right now because I'd be lying if I said didn't want it.

Jakes erection disappears after awhile and we sit in silence for a minute I thought he fell asleep but I look up and realize he's looking at me.

"What?" I say confused.

He just shakes his head at me and kisses me lightly on the head. I smile a little and he laughs at me.

"Crazy," he says still laughing.

"But I'm your crazy lady boo." he shakes his head and says:

"Are we going to be that kind of couple that says I love you boo." He say and laugh at the way he says it. It has a hint of disgust.

"Only if you want to Steroids." I say with a sly smirk.

"What did I say about you calling me that?" Jake says with fake annoyance on his face.

"No to do it that's what you said daddy." I say with a smile.

"I could get used to you calling me daddy though." He says with a dreamy smile on his face like he's thinking of a strange sexual fantasy. I roll my eyes.

"Man whatever I don't even call my own dad daddy." I say while waving my hand at him in a that's crazy way.

"Why not?"

"Well because it just reminds me of what a whore would say to her pimp. But that's just me." I say with a shrug.

"That would be the reason that you don't call anybody daddy." he says while chuckling. I blush and laugh with him.

While were laughing my mom walks in.

"I hate to interrupt your moment but Alice saw a vision of us in the hotel and Aro in here but it seemed as if we left. Were not really sure what the vision means just yet." My mom says with a confused look on her face.

"Were the guard in the vision too?" I ask. We should fear them more than Aro. I know his old ass hasn't fought anyone in centuries.

"Yes they were here too, the vision came out so clearly she was positive we weren't here and neither were the wolves." She says with surety in her voice this time.

"Do you have any idea where we could possibly be going." I say with a little agitation at them not knowing what's the deal.

"No we won't haven't really planned on going anywhere." Bella says.

"But until then we are just going to wait."

"Cool well we should just wait it out." Jacob says with a smile on his face. I don't know how he can just be okay with this new found information. I mean what could they possibly be planning to do now.

I thought that we had gotten through worst earlier. But oh no it isn't a good day for the Volturi until they screw with Renesmee's day.

Me and Jacob sit there for a second he has a peaceful smile on his face while I'm frowning my ass off.

"Why are you so damn happy?" I ask him very pissed off.

"What do you mean?" he asks stunned.

"Um well your smiling your ass off like the news we just got was wonderful." I say sarcastically.

"Well honestly Ness I don't care about the Volturi right now or anymore. I just want to sit here in the bed and relax. We'll worry about the Volturi when we get there got it." he says while lifting my chin and looking me dead in the eye.

"Sure oh wise one." I say.

"That's mighty powerful wise one to you." he says. I roll my eyes and laugh at him.

I get out of bed and leave him alone because I can tell he's getting sleepy.

I walk out and I sit on the couch next to Edward. He looks extremely rigid.

"What's up pops?" I question he smiles down at me.

"Oh nothing it's just the vision Alice had still troubles me a little bit." he says wonderingly.

"Well it confused me too. I mean where could we be going and why isn't the Volturi just say in Volterra?" I wonder aloud.

He shakes his head still frustrated.

"Well one things for sure Alice's visions can always change which I'm sure this one will." I say to myself. My dad nods and agrees with me. We continue to watch the news I try to see if they mention the store or not but it seems that they let it go. One thing I learned along time ago there is always something else to grab everyone's attention.

My father jumps up suddenly and he grabs my hand and we run into a room. It all happened in a fast blur that kind of got me dizzy.

"Dad what the fuck?" I say while holding my head.

"Renesmee stay here please." He begs and then I hear it a loud and powerful knock on the door that sounds like if the person pounded just a little bit harder they would've broke the door down.

I look up and panic. _Oh shit the Volturi._

Really did it have to happen that fast. Even I think that was real shitty timing.

My father walks out of the room and opens the door. I run and hide in the bathroom tub. I know it won't fix anything since they can still smell me and hear my heart that is beating at a rapid pace my I add.

I hear all of my family members walk out into the living room.

I hear Aro's raspy voice.

"Ahh where is the mysterious little Renesmee? I hear her heart and smell her but I can't see her." He seems amused actually at my crappy hiding techniques but I shrug it off. This is no time to try and punch Aro because he said you have shitty hide and go seek skills.

"Renesmee is in the bathroom just getting cleaned up I'm sure she'll be out in a sec. But until then could you please inform me Aro, why you are here." Carlisle says a little strained.

I jump up the moment I hear that I should come out soon. I look around trying to find something fairly presentable and I decide on some dark jeans and a nice fluffy orange top. I put on one orange flat and I comb my hair.

Of course I realized mid way through getting dressed that Edward had to pull me in Rose's room so I am wearing Chanel head to toe.

I groan and walk out.

Everyone looks at me and I smile faintly.

"Oh my. You are definitely not little anymore now are you Renesmee. You have aged quite well so young so beautiful." He say with a jolly smile on his face.

It takes all I have to not hiss back at him so I do the best I can and put on a huge ass grin. I think he knows it's fake and just laughs. I look at the rest of the guard as I sit on the couch with the rest of my family while the Volturi are on the other side looking grim and unsatisfied.

It's as if their pissed off that the little battle didn't kill us. _Well right back at ya._

"Lets just get down to it. I see that your family is highly upset with me," Aro says as if he's surprised were mad at him for sending a fucking army to kill us.

"Aro you sent an army to kill off my family. And on top of that you kidnapped my granddaughter and tried to get her to procreate with a man that she didn't even know that well, For he was only a high school class mate. Then you proceeded to hunt her down. You had Monica and then Shay which she of course handled on her own try to kill her. So Aro I believe me and my family have a right to be a little mad at you." Carlisle says a little grim.

It takes all my might not to jump up and high five Carlisle. I mean Aro has got to be shitting me how in the hell could he think we aren't pissed at him for that.

I look at Caius and he looks like he wants to strangle Carlisle. _He's just mad because he knows were right._

"My dear friend we did not mean to start this per say war. We just wanted to have a little experiment. We didn't want it to turn into any of this. If you hadn't fought the young one Clive than we wouldn't be in this situation at all." he says appalled by Carlisle's tone.

"Why are you making it seem as if you asked us to take Renesmee and we just went crazy and attacked you. You **kidnapped** Renesmee." My mother says furiously.

"We aren't trying to justify are actions. We just believe that it was just out of line for you to react that way." Aro says simply.

_Am I the only one who want's to kick this asshole in the face._

"Did you not hear Bella. You kidnapped Renesmee. If anyone would've took their relative of course they would search for them. We knew that we were going to actually have to fight to get her. It was simply self defense. Don't try to make it seem as if you were the innocent ones and we just attacked one of your guard at random. Don't fain innocence because it won't work." My father says while shaking his head.

It's true the Volturi know they have no case. So their just going to make up shit and act like were the lunatics.

You can see the Volturi crack, literally. Jane's ever present smug smile falls quite quickly. Caius hisses quietly. Aro looks scared for a second but covers it up that if you blinked you probably wouldn't have noticed. Marcus looks bored out of his mind as usual. I sigh and lean back.

_The tables have turned bitches._

"May we discuss this matter by ourselves for a minute?" Aro asks well more like states. We have no choice so we just nod. Aro walks swiftly into a another room.

_Fuck it would be my room._

We just look at each other. Everyone is a little uneasy except Alice and Edward. They both look I hate to say but happy. I touch my father's hand and think: _'why are you so damn happy?' _I question with my eyebrows raised.

He just shakes his head at me with a smile on his face. Everyone still looks confused but then the Volturi walk out the room and look like they have come to a decision they might regret.

I roll my eyes. _They better not have messed up my room._

Aro stands and says with a firmness: "We have come to a conclusion that it was a mistake on our part to send Clive over to your house and take your Renesmee. We also agree that it is our fault that we made the army. And that you were merely using self defense. For that we apologize my friend to you and your family. Peace?" He asks while his eyes resting on each of our faces.

"Aro you have to promise to never come near my family ever again not unless we actually do anything unlawful. But if we don't you have no right to bother us. And also you will not hunt down Monica she has freed herself from your guard. Monica has adjusted to our lifestyle in fact she has found a mate so you should not disturb her. If you promise me this we will then have peace." Carlisle says firmly.

Aro looks a little annoyed at his request but just nods curtly and says: "We shall keep our word my good friend." Aro nods to us and walks out with his guard trailing behind him.

Well I'll be damned. We just made the Volturi not bother us anymore. An Emmett didn't even have to hit anybody. Everyone smiles and cheers I run up and hug my family and I hug Carlisle the tightest.

"Thank you Carlisle for coming up with those terms." I say.

"You are very welcome Nessie." he says and kisses me on the cheek.

I run into Jacob's room I realize he was up the whole time laying on the bed. I can tell he was nervous and pissed that he couldn't get up.

"The Volturi are not going to be bothering us anymore." I say with a sigh.

He grabs me and kisses me passionately. I pull back and smile at him.

"Thank you?" I say confused.

"For being you and from the excitement that the Italian leeches are not bothering us anymore." He says with a grin.

I smile back and just bask in the sweetness of this moment.

The next day we pack up and call all the vampires we could reach and tell them what happened. We all get on the plane except Monica she's going to go back to the Amazon with Nahuel. I was sad at first but then I realized that it was best for her she needed to be with her mate.

I smile as we board the plane. I'm so glad this fiasco is over. I just want to spend the rest of the summer at home in Forks with Jake and my family. I need to relax we all need to.

The stress was just to much. We arrived back in Forks and the summer goes by like a summer should go by with being able to relax and just chill.

The day is soon arriving that we have to go back to Wilson. Jacob is saying that he will visit. But we'll figure it out when we get there.

One thing that I considered funny was when we were all at the my house. I mean the pack Charlie, Sue, and Billy. The whole crew. Charlie caught me cussing out Embry for saying I cheated in a game of poker.

Charlie said: "Embry you should take it down a few notches I don't want my baby girl's innocence to be corrupted." I laughed and every joined in.

Charlie continued to yell: "Or wait you already have Corrupted Innocence!"

I enjoyed that comment. It's true my innocence was corrupted many years ago. I'm not pig tail Nessie anymore. I'm short hair crazy off your ass Renesmee Carlie Cullen!

The End Player's

A/N: Okay I have a couple of things that I want to get off my chest. But we'll start with the simpler problem first. Renesmee is _Not _pregnant. I'm sorry if I lead anyone on to believe she was. I thought I made it clear that she just had fractured ribs. And she passed out because she had a concussion. So I repeat again Renesmee is _not_ with child.

Next issue I want to do a sequel but I'll only do it if you want me too. I want to explore this Renesmee more I have tons of ideas floating in my head for part two. So if you want a sequel say so in your review if not then just say I think the story is fine where it is.

And lastly thank all of you each and every one of you for reviewing it was awesome to read every review. And of course the author/story alerts those always were nice to get. I'm glad that my first fiction was so well received but until then bye.

REVIEW!


End file.
